Um Conto das Trevas
by ChuckJonez
Summary: A trajetória de como um vampiro consegue, ao mesmo tempo, sua vingança e o posto de Nosferatu (o mais alto nível que um vampiro pode alcançar).
1. Uma Idéia das Trevas

**Um Conto das Trevas**

** Sumário: A trajetória de como um vampiro consegue, ao mesmo tempo, sua vingança e o posto de Nosferatu (o mais alto nível que um vampiro pode alcançar). Primeira fic, tenham paciência e critiquem o quanto puderem, eu preciso disso para acertar o meu caminho.**

**N.A: Não possuo nada do que vocês vão ler aqui. Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Se alguém quiser me processar vai perder o seu tempo, sou mais pobre que os Weasleys. Basta dizer que sou brasileiro e, como muitos, vendo o almoço para comprar o jantar.**

**Capítulo Um – Uma idéia das Trevas**

Dor. Uma palavra que Draconius Antonyas Malfoy conhece muito bem. Apesar de só ter quinze anos, ele já conhece e sentiu todos os feitiços de tortura que estão nos livros e até os que não estão, graças a seu pai, Lúcio. A cada ano, quando volta para a mansão da família, Lar de Aquiles, seu pai o castiga por não corresponder ao que ele chama de "padrão Malfoy", ou seja, ser o melhor em todas as matérias e ser respeitado (temido) por todos, sem exceção. Draco nunca conseguiu isso, ele era respeitado apenas pela Sonserina e era realmente bom nas matérias, mas nunca conseguia as melhores notas. Tirando Poções, as melhores notas eram de Hermione Ann Granger, a "sangue-ruim" da Grifinória. E tinha o fato de que Draco ainda não tinha conseguido derrotar Harry James Potter no quadribol.

Ele estava deitado em um dos muitos calabouços localizados no subsolo do Lar de Aquiles, havia passado a noite lá depois de horas de tortura. Draco já estava acostumado, quase nem gritava como antes... e chegava até a sorrir, o que enfurecia Lúcio ainda mais. Ele pensou, "acho que eu vou pregar uns pôsteres do Manchester Avengers, já que passo mais tempo aqui do que no meu quarto...", e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

- Droga, até sorrir dói. – ele suspirou.

* * *

Lúcio estava furioso, pouquíssimas vezes ficava assim. Ele, como todos os integrantes de sua família, era conhecido por sua frieza e aparente controle de suas emoções. Mas, sozinho em seu escritório, estava seguro para externar o ódio que sentia. Andava de um lado para outro como se fosse um animal que acabou de chegar em sua jaula.

- Maldição! Porcaria! Garoto desgraçado! Quem ele pensa que é? – Lúcio bufava – A tortura não está mais surtindo efeito nesse moleque! Ele não aprende!

- Você não pode dizer que não foi avisado, Lúcio... – um homem bem vestido de um quadro falou, na moldura do quadro estava escrito: "Antonyas Nasfer Malfoy". Ele era muito parecido com o Lúcio, a única diferença entre eles eram os olhos, os de Antonyas eram mais cruéis do que de seu filho – deveria tê-lo mandado para Durmstrang ao invés de Hogwarts. O frio das montanhas teria dado um jeito nesse moleque malcriado.

- Por favor, pai... não preciso disso agora. – Lúcio suspirou irritado.

- Ainda bem que não estou vivo para ter esse desgosto... já me bastou ter visto meu único filho ter se casado com uma bruxazinha sem valor... eu pensei que você fosse diferente...

- Narcissa era uma Black e sua família fazia parte do nosso círculo...

- Assim como Bellatrix! – Antonyas vociferou – Duvido que um herdeiro vindo dela daria esse trabalho!

- Pai... o senhor não esta ajudando... – Lúcio cantarolou sarcástico – Caso não tenha percebido, estou com um problema e preciso pensar!

- Pensar? Não há o que pensar, Lúcio! Tenha outro filho e descarte esse moleque imprestável! Assim como eu fiz!

- EU JÁ PENSEI NISSO! – Lúcio gritou – MAS O QUE EU POSSO FAZER SE NARCISSA SE RECUSA A ENGRAVIDAR?

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso, meu caro sobrinho... – uma mulher loura de um outro quadro falou, na sua moldura estava escrito: "Lilandra Resad Malfoy".

- Como assim, tia? – Lúcio a olhou assustado, sua tia raramente falava.

- Já faz algum tempo que venho observando sua mulher... coisa que você não faz a um bom tempo...

- Poupe-nos de seus comentários, Lilandra. Fale logo! – Antonyas falou – O que você viu?

- Idas constantes ao banheiro, enjôos depois de comer e visitas à despensa da mansão tarde da noite... – ela sorriu e completou sarcástica – Perceberam ou querem que eu desenhe?

* * *

Draco havia se arrastado até uma das paredes do calabouço e sentou-se encostado nela. A dor da tortura já havia quase passado, sentia agora muita fome e cansaço. Esperava que seu pai viesse logo libertá-lo ou torturá-lo mais ainda.

- Qual das opções é melhor? – ele murmurou – Vamos ver: 1) Ele me liberta, me alimenta, me treina e me castiga assim que não consigo, como sempre, corresponder às suas expectativas. 2) Ele me tortura, me tortura, me tortura e... me tortura. O que escolher? O que escolher? – Draco ri depois de fazer suas análises – As vantagens de ser um Malfoy!

A porta do calabouço abre e Draco distingue uma silhueta feminina na luz cegante do corredor.

- Por Merlin! O que ele fez desta vez? – ele ouviu a voz de sua mãe, mas não conseguia se sentir aliviado, se Lúcio a pegasse ali...

- O de sempre, mãe... – ele conseguiu murmurar.

A mulher ajoelhou-se em frente ao filho.

- Vamos, Draco, levante-se. – ela o ajudou a ficar de pé, ele ainda não tinha recobrado todas as suas forças e permaneceu encostado na parede.

- Saia daqui, mãe! Se ele lhe pegar aqui, a senhora fará companhia a mim.

- Não saio daqui sem você, Draco! – ela estava prestes a chorar mas estava decidida, não deixaria seu filho à mercê de Lúcio – Não permitirei mais isso! Nós vamos embora hoje e agora!

- De que adianta fugir? – Draco a olhou penosamente – O canalha nos caçaria sem parar... e utilizaria os Comensais para isso... não teríamos descanso e ele acabaria nos achando...

Narcissa já ia retrucar quando o calabouço iluminou-se por completo. Os dois olharam para a porta aberta e lá estava Lúcio, sorrindo, brincando com a sua varinha entre os dedos.

- Posso ver que pelo menos possui um pouco de inteligência, meu filho. – ele entrou na sala bem devagar, como se estivesse contando seus passos e ficou bem em frente aos dois – Que bom vê-la aqui também, minha querida... precisamos muito conversar. – ele estendeu a mão para a mulher, que se contorceu numa careta de nojo.

- Não temos nada para conversar. Eu e Draco vamos embora agora... e você não vai impedir nós dois de partimos! – ela sacou a varinha dela, devidamente escondida no vestido.

O sorriso de Lúcio se transformou rapidamente numa gargalhada fria que ocupou a sala.

- Minha querida! – Lúcio disse ainda gargalhando, ele sabia que a mulher odiava ser chamada assim – Eu sabia que era estúpida suficiente por pensar que você e esse moleque conseguiriam fugir de mim, mas que tipo de líder é esse que nem sabe contar quantos participantes há no seu plano de fuga?

Narcissa começou a tremer depois disso, "ele não pôde querer dizer o que eu acho que ele quis... não pode!". Seu filho não estava entendendo nada daquilo, a fome e o cansaço estavam afetando o seu raciocínio.

Lúcio a olhou nos olhos e completou:

- Permita-me corrigi-la, minha querida. Nenhum de vocês, TRÊS, sairá dessa mansão sem a minha permissão... será que fui bem claro?

- Do que você está falando, Lúcio? – Draco balbuciou.

Lúcio desviou o olhar para o filho, fazendo pouco caso da varinha apontada para ele.

- Parece que em breve, Draco, você ganhará um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha... se bem que eu prefiro um menino, claro. O que prefere, minha querida?

Sua esposa, apavorada, foi baixando lentamente sua varinha.

- O que você disse? – ela balbuciou.

Lúcio aproveitou-se do seu momento de fraqueza.

- _Accio _varinha de Narcissa! – a varinha dela voou para a mão de Lúcio sem a mesma perceber, estava absorta demais para isso – Minha querida, achou mesmo que me enganaria por mais tempo? Eu tenho meus meios. Devo dizer-lhe que estou muito feliz com sua gravidez. Ela é a resposta para muito dos meus problemas atualmente. – Lúcio a olhou divertido, desviou seu olhar para o filho rapidamente e a olhou novamente. Narcissa entendeu, na hora, o que ele quis dizer.

- Deixe-o ir, Lúcio. Deserde Draco, mas deixe-o ir. – uma lágrima solitária percorreu seu lindo rosto – Eu imploro a você...

- Minha querida... acha mesmo que eu faria algum mal ao meu primogênito? – Lúcio murmurou, segurando a gargalhada fria dentro de si. Ele apontou sua varinha para Draco e exclamou: _ – Cura!_

O jovem sentiu o resquício de dor e cansaço sumir quando o feitiço o atingiu. Ele conseguiu ficar em pé direito, sem mais precisar do apoio da parede. Seu pai passou um dos braços pela cintura da mulher e os dois caminharam juntos até à porta do calabouço, antes de sair, olhou por cima dos ombros para Draco.

- Vá para seu quarto, conversaremos depois. – e saiu com a mulher.

Draco ainda ficou uns instantes parado, pensando: "Acho que esse é um momento em que posso dizer, sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida, que fodeu de vez".

* * *

_Uma semana se passou..._

Lúcio Aquiles Malfoy jantava sozinho na sala de jantar da mansão. Se bem que seria mais apropriado dizer que era um salão de jantar, com quadros da família enfeitando as paredes cinza-claro e móveis antigos de madeira escura de fina classe finalizando a decoração do local. Sua mulher se recusava a deixar seus aposentos, a alguns dias veio a confirmação de St. Mungus da gravidez de Narcissa... de um menino. Um sorriso sarcástico não conseguia sair da face de Lúcio.

Ele só precisava resolver mais uma coisa: o que fazer com Draco?

Claro, porque com a chegada do novo herdeiro, ele tinha a chance de começar tudo de novo, levaria algum tempo, mas não cometeria os mesmos erros que cometeu com o primogênito. Lúcio até ponderou a idéia de manter Draco, se ele não fosse tão rebelde... se ele, pelo menos, mostrasse mudanças em seu comportamento...

Lúcio não podia negar que o "moleque" era um Malfoy, a arte das trevas estava em seu sangue; um temperamento frio como gelo, ele não se abalava por nada, nem mesmo quando treinava com o pai; a arrogância característica da família... seria realmente um desperdício se livrar de tal espécime... mas precisava ser feito. A própria história da família ensinava que não era muito seguro ter mais de que um herdeiro, raros eram os casos em que não aconteciam verdadeiras batalhas dentro da família. Batalhas significavam vidas e dinheiro, coisas que os Malfoy não ousavam desperdiçar... não dessa maneira tola, ainda mais se tratando de um herdeiro inútil. O pai de Lúcio, Antonyas, já teve o mesmo problema que ele com o seu falecido irmão Tyrus, que também não correspondeu às expectativas do pai.

Só que Lúcio não queria simplesmente matar Draco, queria que o garoto sofresse... e deserdá-lo não parecia sofrimento bastante para ele... não... tinha que ser algo que quando lembrasse da palavra "primogênito", um sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto como se dissesse "ele teve o que mereceu". Tinha de ser algo que o atormentasse indefinidamente, que o perseguisse por muito tempo, tinha que ser uma tortura eterna...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada de um elfo doméstico.

- Mestre, Yhn pede mil perdões por interromper o seu...

Lúcio não o deixou completar, ele levitou o elfo e o jogou contra a parede. Os guichos de dor da pequena criatura ecoaram pala sala.

- Quantas vezes preciso dizer que não gosto de ver uma abominação como você enquanto eu janto? Eu perco o apetite. – Lúcio o olhou com desprezo e afastou o seu prato, houvera mesmo perdido a fome.

O elfo se levantou com dificuldade segurando o braço esquerdo, visivelmente quebrado, ele estava prestes a chorar, mas se conteve, senão seria mais castigado ainda.

- Yhn implora para seu mestre que o perdoe, não era intenção de Yhn interromper o jantar de mestre, Yhn sabe que mestre não gosta de ver a raça de Yhn enquanto janta e por isso... – o elfo se calou ante o olhar de Lúcio. Se olhar matasse...

- Fale logo, sua criaturinha miserável. O que o fez vir aqui e desobedecer minhas instruções? – Lúcio se levantou lentamente, carregando a taça de vinho que bebia durante o jantar, sem parar de olhar para o elfo.

- V-v-v-visitas na sala, meu senhor. Yhn disse que senhor estava jantando e que não gostava de ser interrompido, mas eles disseram que era urgente.

Lúcio bufou, tomou o resto do vinho e saiu da sala. Depois trataria do elfo, primeiro tinha que ver quem eram esses mal-educados que interromperam seu jantar. No caminho para o salão de entrada da mansão, deu continuidade aos seus pensamentos em como se livrar do seu primogênito. Ainda não tinha encontrado a solução do seu problema quando alcançou o salão de entrada, resolveu deixar para depois.

- Só podia ser vocês mesmo. – ele disse com desdém ao ver quem eram as suas visitas: Pedro Pettigrew e o casal Parkinson, Charles e Isadora. Todos estavam vestidos de preto, como se fossem fossem a uma reunião com o Lorde das Trevas... ou acabado de sair de uma.

- Boa noite para você também, Malfoy. – Charles disse cínico.

Ele nunca gostou do fato de que Lúcio era o segundo em comando dos Comensais e mostrava isso sempre que podia. Pedro e Isadora fizeram uma rápida reverência para Lúcio.

- Olhe como fala comigo, Parkinson... ou veremos porque o Lorde das Trevas me escolheu como seu braço-direito. O que querem?

- Desculpe meu marido, Lúcio. – Isadora disse – E nos desculpe por interromper o seu jantar, mas tivemos um bom motivo para isso.

- Espero mesmo. – Lúcio indicou para que o seguissem, não gostava de conversar naquela sala.

Ele os levou para seu escritório onde poderiam conversar livremente sem a chance de serem interrompidos por elfos ou por Narcissa e Draco, caso escolhessem aquela hora para sair de seus quartos.

Assim que entraram na sala e a porta foi fechada, Lúcio tirou sua varinha e aplicou um _ Cruciatus_ em Charles. Enquanto este se contorcia de dor, Pedro e Isadora se serviam de drinques no bar, indiferentes.

- Isso... – Lúcio falou após cinco minutos de tortura – é para você aprender a se curvar diante de mim e a me respeitar. Continue com esse comportamento e terei o maior prazer em pedir ao Lorde a permissão de matá-lo pessoalmente. Não se esqueça do quão dispensável você é e de quantos adorariam tomar seu lugar.

Charles se levantou com dificuldade e caminhou até a mulher, Isadora murmurou um "você nunca aprende, não é?" para ele e lhe deu um drinque. Lúcio indicou as cadeiras em frente a sua mesa e sentou na sua, que mais parecia um trono do que uma cadeira. Assim que todos estavam acomodados, Pettigrew começou a falar.

- Como Isadora disse, Lúcio, temos um bom motivo para estar aqui. Chegaram notícias da Romênia, notícias que deixaram o Lorde muito contente.

- Então, eles aceitaram. – Lúcio sorriu, pegando um charuto em uma caixa negra com adornos em prata – Já era de se esperar. Afinal, a proposta dele era muito tentadora para ser recusada.

- Não vai me dizer que havia chance deles recusarem? – Isadora perguntou espantada, quem em sã consciência recusaria alguma coisa a Lord Voldermort?

- Não podemos esquecer, minha cara, que lidamos com criaturas muito poderosas. – Lúcio fez uma pausa para acender o charuto, ele deu uma longa tragada se recostando de novo em seu "trono". Os outros ficaram esperando ele continuar. Lúcio soltou um anel de fumaça e falou – Os romenos são os mais poderosos dessa raça, já que lá foi berço da civilização deles. Os nossos nem chegam aos pés deles.

- O líder deles, Lord Sanguis, chegará dentro de três dias para acertar os detalhes da aliança. Ele mandou instruções específicas para que você esteja lá. – Carlos falou hesitante, dava para notar que havia desconfiança em seu olhar – Você o conhece, Lúcio?

- Sim. – Lúcio sorriu, sem deixar de notar o tom de Carlos, "esse, só matando mesmo" – Foi há alguns anos, enquanto fazia as minhas pesquisas para o Lorde. Eu e ele desenvolvemos uma certa amizade enquanto permaneci durante algum tempo em seu castelo na Romênia. Ele não é alguém para ser subestimado. Posso dizer que ele é tão, senão mais, poderoso que o nosso Lorde.

- Por Merlin, – Pettigrew soltou um gemido fraco – o que o impedirá então de matar a todos nós e tomar o controle da situação?

- Por favor, Pettigrew. – Lúcio disse impaciente – Essa aliança é tudo o que ele mais quer nesse mundo. Afinal, apesar de possuir o mais forte e numeroso clã da Europa, ele precisará de ajuda para enfrentar os caçadores, que por sinal, os nossos são os melhores da Europa.

- Só espero que depois de conseguirem o que querem, eles não façam o que Pedro sugeriu. – Isadora também não estava gostando nada dessa "aliança".

- Às vezes me pergunto onde o Lorde estava com a cabeça ao recrutar vocês, sinceramente. – Lúcio disse com desdém – Por quê fariam isso? Eles perderiam muitas vidas tentando nos derrotar, isso os deixariam enfraquecidos para enfrentar qualquer outro clã que se opusesse a eles. Sanguis sabe que é poderoso, mas também sabe que não é invencível. – Lúcio poderia discursar para eles sobre táticas de batalha durante a noite toda, "se não fossem tão estúpidos" – Se for só isso, – Lúcio levantou-se de sua cadeira – retirem-se. A presença de vocês já me cansou.

Os três se levantaram e Lúcio os acompanhou até a saída. Assim que eles se foram, o líder do clã Malfoy caminhou de volta para seu escritório. Quando estava prestes a abrir a porta, ele teve uma idéia. "Claro! Claro! Por quê diabos não pensei nisso antes? É brilhante! Que melhor maneira de me livrar desse moleque petulante. Não só me dará motivos para me livrar dele legalmente, como Sanguis encarará isso como uma forma de compromisso de nossa parte. Aproveite bem esses três dias, meu 'querido' filho.". Rindo, ele entrou no escritório para contar sua brilhante idéia para seus parentes nas molduras.

* * *

Em seus quartos, Draco e Narcisa pensavam a mesma coisa: "o que será de mim agora?"

* * *

**N.A.: Como eu disse no início da estória: qualquer crítica será bem-vinda (até mesmo as mal educadas). Essa é a primeira fic que eu tenho coragem de publicar. Estou trabalhando em uma trilogia e mais algumas... mas "Um Conto das Trevas" já está na minha mente faz algum tempo. Espero conseguir passá-la para o papel.**

**N.A.2: estou à caça de um(a) beta... o(a) candidato(a) deve ser meio Mcgyver em "Profissão Perigo"... e gostar de fics darks e angsts.**

**Um aperto de mão pros manos e um cheiro pras minas.**


	2. Avisos e Promessas

**N.A.: Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling... mas eu acho que vocês já sabiam disso.**

* * *

** Capítulo 2 – Avisos e Promessas**

Draco não se enganava, sabia que seus dias estavam contados. Ele odiava isso, mas não podia fazer outra coisa senão esperar pelo seu fim. Se tinha uma coisa que Lúcio lhe ensinou bem (além de maldições e de que como uma tortura dói) era que certas coisas eram inevitáveis, e o seu fim parecia uma dessas coisas. Ele passava a maior parte do dia deitado na cama olhando para a porta, esperando que seu pai viesse e acabasse com ele.

O quarto do jovem herdeiro, ao contrário de que muita gente pensava, era vazio e frio. Havia alguns pôsteres do seu time favorito de quadribol; uma estante cheia de livros sobre artes das trevas (a maioria proibida em qualquer lugar do mundo); uma escrivaninha de madeira maciça de cor escura; um armário grande, da mesma cor que a escrivaninha, com suas roupas; um criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama e nada mais. As paredes foram pintadas com uma tinta mágica: de dia eram brancas, de noite feitiços e maldições dançavam de um lado para outro do quarto como um filme. As grandes janelas quase sempre estavam fechadas. As cortinas eram feitas de um tecido fino de cor azul-escuro. Ele gostava do quarto, apesar de não se sentir seguro ali.

Ele não saiu do quarto desde aquele dia no calabouço, o único contato com o mundo externo que ele tinha era com os elfos domésticos. Draco queria muito falar com sua mãe, sabia pelos criados que ela estava fazendo a mesma coisa que ele, se escondendo em seu quarto, mas tinha o risco de se encontrar com seu pai. Draco não tinha medo de Lúcio há muito tempo, tinha medo por sua mãe. Ele também tinha planos de fugir, esperava até se sentir pronto, forte o suficiente para enfrentar o pai, matá-lo e sumir da vista de todos com ela.

Porém, com ela grávida, a coisa se complicava. Como escaparia e garantiria a segurança dela e do bebê? A melhor opção que aparecia em sua mente era a sua morte. A mãe e o bebê ainda ficariam a mercê de Lúcio, mas pelo menos, estariam vivos.

- As vantagens de ser um Malfoy... – ele murmurou deprimido – merda de vida... – e olhou para a porta mais uma vez, esperando.

* * *

- Francamente, Lúcio... – Antonyas estava andando de um lado para no seu quadro com as mãos entrelaçadas nas costas – você perdeu totalmente a noção do perigo. Por Merlin, será que você nunca me dá ouvidos? – O homem olhava para seu filho com reprovação. Fazia três dias que Lúcio havia contado seu plano de se livrar de Draco para os parentes, as reações deles foram muito diferentes do que Lúcio esperava. Eles, simplesmente, não cansavam de apontar as falhas no plano do senhor do Lar de Aquiles.

- Pois para mim, isso não é surpresa, Antonyas. – um outro homem de um quadro ao lado do de Antonyas falou, na moldura estava escrito: Victor Jean-Pierre Malfoy. Seus trajes eram parecidos com os do primo a seu lado – Eu sempre achei esse seu filho uma desgraça para o nome da família. Isso é ultrajante! Já não bastava ele ter se aliado a esse sangue-ruim dos diabos que não tem a capacidade de acabar com um simples garoto? – ele olhava com desprezo para Lúcio e a sua voz deixava claro o desgosto que sentia - Não, claro que não! Ele tem que macular o sangue da família! – os demais parentes, de seus quadros, faziam comentários do mesmo tipo. Lilandra era a única que ficava em silêncio.

Lúcio fumava um charuto despreocupado em sua cadeira, decidiu não dar mais atenção ao que eles diziam. Já havia explicado seu plano, que se danassem. Ele já tinha feito uma nota mental de tirar os quadros deles do escritório e colocá-los numa ala escura da mansão, pouco visitada. Estava obcecado em torturar Draco e deixá-lo miserável. Não encontrava falhas em seu plano, havia estudado os costumes da raça de Sanguis, além de maldições e feitiços que protegeriam sua casa e a si mesmo QUANDO Draco resolvesse se vingar. Sem contar que usaria Narcisa e o bebê como escudo também.

Ele olhou para um grande relógio antigo no canto do escritório e viu que já estava na hora de se preparar para a reunião. Lançou um olhar de desprezo para todos os quadros e caminhou lentamente até a porta. Os quadros ficaram em silêncio, já tinham dado o seu recado, "Depois não diga que nós não o avisamos" era o que estava escrito em seus olhares para ele.

- Lúcio! – a voz de sua tia Lilandra ecoou pela sala. Lúcio se virou para ela, esperando um insulto – Só quero que se lembre de uma coisa: **nada** é mais perigoso que a fúria de um Malfoy. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que você se arrependerá amargamente do que vai fazer hoje... e do quanto vai desejar ter matado esse garoto quando teve a chance. – dizendo isso ela virou de costas para ele e os outros, em seus quadros, fizeram o mesmo que ela.

Ele deu de ombros e saiu do escritório. Tinha muito que fazer, tinha que preparar o garoto para o seu "renascimento".

* * *

Narcissa deixou de se importar em dormir num quarto separado de seu marido assim que soube de suas amantes. Se dormissem no mesmo quarto, teria que deitar na cama onde Lúcio fazia loucuras sexuais com outras mulheres. Ela, às vezes, se perguntava como fora estúpida o suficiente para casar com Lúcio, tudo bem que concordavam no ponto que "sangue-ruins" e trouxas não deviam nunca se misturar com bruxos e bruxas de "sangue-puro", mas daí a torturar e matá-los era demais. Por mais baixos que fossem, ainda eram pessoas.

Ela não podia negar que seu marido era um homem bonito e envolvente. Seus olhos cinzas que pareciam enxergar a alma da pessoa que era vítima deles. O longo cabelo quase branco de tão loiro sempre solto, que mais parecia uma pequena capa quando ele andava, de tão leve e macio que era. O belo rosto quase sempre inexpressivo. Os lábios finos que quase sempre estavam sorrindo de maneira sarcática, as raras vezes em que davam um sorriso completo, era o sinal de alguma coisa maléfica ou depravada estava em sua mente.

Quando estavam em Hogwarts, ela se cansava de escutar histórias sobre ele e sua turma. Eles aprontavam tanto quanto uns certos "marotos" da Grifinória, a qual seu primo Sirius fazia parte, mas as "brincadeiras" deles eram mais sérias e perigosas que as dos grifinórios. Para eles azucrinar alunos esquisitos como Severo Snape (alvo favorito dos Marotos) era nada, o divertido era molestar e torturar trouxas quando aparecia a oportunidade de sair da escola.

Ela deixou-se envolver por ele, como muitas garotas deixaram. Ela cometeu o erro que toda mulher comete, pensando que poderia mudá-lo, esquecendo que homens como Lúcio, não mudam, apenas tornam-se piores com o passar dos anos. Isso ela descobriu depois de poucos anos em sua companhia.

Apesar de nunca ter sido agredida ou torturada por ele, ela sabia que seu marido tornava-se, a cada dia, mais perverso e cruel. Até chegar ao ponto de ter medo de ficar ao lado dele ou de ficar sozinha com ele.

Narcissa ainda teve a tola esperança de que ele estava começando a mudar quando Draco nasceu, ao ver como ele era com o filho, sempre o ajudando e o mimando. Ela não esperava chegar uma manhã no quarto do filho e ver Lúcio demonstrando ao garoto de oito anos como se lança um C_ruciatus_ apropriadamente, a vítima era um elfo-doméstico cujo nome ficaria proibido de se pronunciar alguns anos depois: Dobby.

A cena era, no mínimo, grotesca na sua opinião. Após alguns segundos, Lúcio parou e falou para filho fazer o mesmo, deu sua varinha para ele e esperou.

Ela viu o filho olhar para o pai e dizer que não podia, que Dobby era seu amigo. Seu marido o olhou longamente antes de pegar a varinha da mão do filho com violência e lhe aplicar a mesma maldição. A pobre criança gritou como nunca, ela correu até Lúcio perguntando se ele era louco. Tudo o que seu marido fez foi olhar-lhe friamente e dizer "cale-se ou sobrará para você também". O homem ainda torturou o filho por alguns segundos, até que, finalmente, ele retirou a maldição, a criança ficou no chão respirando com dificuldade e tremendo.

- Isso é para você aprender que não suporto desobediência. Nem de você e nem de ninguém. – ao dizer essa última parte, ele olhou para a mulher, que chorava em silêncio – Nunca me interrompa quando eu estiver disciplinando meu filho, ouviu? – a voz dele era calma. Ele pôs a mão com a varinha no ombro da mulher e a outra segurou o queixo dela gentilmente, fazendo-a o encarar – Você me ouviu? Responda.

- Sim. – ela soluçou – Eu ouvi.

Lúcio lhe deu um sorriso calmo.

- Agora seja uma boa menina e nos deixe a sós. Ainda não terminei com ele. – Lúcio a soltou, mas continuou a encará-la – Vá cuidar de suas flores. Eu a encontrarei assim que terminar aqui. – e voltou-se para o filho, ainda no chão.

- Lúcio, não seja tão duro com ele. – Ela disse quando alcançou a porta, não se virou porque não agüentaria ver seu filho naquele estado de novo.

- Minha querida, – a voz ainda era calma, mas isso não evitou os calafrios no corpo dela – você já esqueceu o que eu lhe disse?

- Não... não esqueci. – e saiu, ao fechar a porta, encostou a cabeça na porta – Nunca esquecerei.

Ela não foi capaz de proteger o filho e tudo que fazia depois de chegada a confirmação de St. Mungus, era se sentir culpada... porque graças a sua gravidez, Draco iria morrer.

* * *

Lúcio estava esperando no salão de entrada por Draco, esperava que o filho não lhe fizesse a desfaçatez de atrasá-lo para a reunião. Caso ele não aparecesse quando terminasse seu vinho, iria buscá-lo, lhe aplicando umas boas maldições, "só para não perder o costume e guardar 'doces' lembranças desses momentos". Infelizmente, para ele, Draco apareceu na porta do salão que o separava do resto da casa. O filho, pelo menos uma vez, o obedeceu e vestiu conforme ordenado: vestes e capa negras, assim como ele mesmo estava vestido.

- Aqui estou, Lúcio. – Draco falou friamente, caminhando até o pai – Devo colocar o capuz da capa também? Ou devo deixar assim mesmo?

- Faça como quiser, garoto. – Lúcio respondeu com seu sorrisinho sarcástico, dando o gole final em seu vinho, não tirando seus olhos cinzentos dos de seu filho.

- Eu preciso saber. Não quero que nada atrapalhe o momento "glorioso" desta noite. – Draco devolveu o sorriso sarcástico com outro – Como vai ser? Vai me apunhalar pelas costas, sendo o covarde, filho de uma puta que é? Ou vai ter a coragem de olhar nos meus olhos enquanto crava um punhalzinho de merda na minha barriga?

- Estamos dramáticos hoje, não? – Lúcio brincava com a taça, passando lentamente um dedo na borda, uma leve nota brotava desse gesto – Eu poderia simplesmente lhe lançar uma maldição e acabar com tudo sem dor, se assim preferir.

- Vá à merda, Lúcio! – Draco bateu na taça com força, ela voou até a parede, se espatifando. Lúcio parecia divertir-se com a explosão dele – Como se eu não conhecesse o bastardo sadomasoquista que é! Nem sonhando você desperdiçaria essa chance... de ver e ouvir eu me afogando em meu próprio sangue. – Draco caminhou até a porta de saída, queria terminar logo com aquilo. Quando pôs a mão na maçaneta, ele parou e olhou para o seu odiado pai se levantando para acompanhá-lo – Só me prometa uma coisa. – Lúcio parou e o esperou continuar, com uma expressão vazia no rosto – Me prometa que assim que nascer esse pivete, você vai mandá-la embora.

- E por quê faria isso? – a sobrancelha direita levantada – Eu me cansei de você, não de sua mãe.

- Aceite isso como um último pedido. – Draco abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos – Por favor, eu imploro. Deixe minha mãe ir. Dê a ela a chance que nunca tive de ter uma vida feliz.

Lúcio ainda manteve a mesma expressão por alguns momentos, como se avaliasse o que Draco disse. Então, a sobrancelha foi abaixando, os lábios começaram a se esticar e a formar um sorriso. Lúcio desviou o olhar para um relógio antigo parecido com o que havia no seu escritório.

- Olha só que horas são. Precisamos ir ou nos atrasaremos. – Lúcio caminhou até a porta e esperou Draco abrir a porta para ele, sem tirar o sorriso – Vamos?

Draco levantou a sua cabeça, em seu rosto estava a mesma expressão vazia que aprendeu com seu pai, cravou seus olhos cinzentos nos de Lúcio.

- Eu voltarei, Lúcio. – nunca sentiu sua voz tão fria... e tão cheia de ódio – Marque bem minhas palavras: eu voltarei. Não sei como e não importa como, eu voltarei. – Draco abriu a porta com violência – E me vingarei... de tudo o que nos fez. – e saiu em direção à limusine parada na frente da porta. Lúcio o seguiu, não se abalando pelas palavras.

* * *

Yhn caminhava tão rápido quanto podia até o quarto da esposa de seu mestre. Os ferimentos que ganhara desde o seu último encontro com Lúcio limitava seus movimentos, seu mestre o proibiu de colocar curativos e de aparatar cada vez que o chamassem (Lúcio deixou claro para todos os outros elfos da casa que quando chamados, apenas Yhn deveria responder). Então, após alguns minutos de uma dolorosa caminhada, ele finalmente chegou até o quarto de Narcisa. Ele bateu fracamente na porta.

- A senhora chamou?

- Entre. – a voz parecia abafada e falha.

Yhn abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, estava muito escuro com as cortinas fechadas.

- O que a senhora Malfoy deseja? – Yhn notou que sua senhora estava deitada na cama, debaixo de muitas cobertas.

- O senhor Malfoy saiu?

- Sim, Yhn viu seu mestre sair todo arrumado, o jovem mestre estava com ele. – Yhn ouviu uma lamúria das cobertas. – A senhora está bem? Não quer que Yhn chame alguém para ajudar a senhora?

- Não. – Narcisa sentou-se na cama, passou as mãos no rosto como se estivesse limpando alguma coisa – Acenda as velas. – Yhn, com um estalar de dedos, acendeu as velas do candelabro. Seus grandes olhos violetas tornaram-se maiores ainda. O sempre tão arrumado quarto da senhora Malfoy estava completamente de pernas pro ar. Pior do que o quarto estava o estado de Narcisa: olheiras profundas, cabelo desarrumado, sem maquiagem alguma... uma sombra daquela que já foi uma das mulheres mais lindas e arrumadas da Inglaterra. – Venha aqui.

- Minha senhora, - Yhn aproximou-se mancando – tem certeza de que...

- Cale-se! – ela gritou. A criaturinha obedeceu, deu a volta na cama e ficou em frente à mulher – Não temos tempo. Escute-me com muita atenção. Quero que prepare para mim dois baús. – Ela levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a janela, abriu as cortinas e olhou para as estrelas – Um, deverá está cheio de comida e mantimentos. O outro deverá estar com roupas minhas e de Draco.

- A senhora e o jovem mestre pretendem viajar?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Eu espero que sim. – Narcisa deu uma risadinha triste – Mas, – Ela virou-se para o elfo – seu mestre não pode saber.

- Minha senhora! – o elfo guichou. Ele já previa os futuros castigos que receberia se fizesse uma coisa dessas.

- Faça isso! – ela rosnou – Ou farei você desejar que o próprio Lúcio o castigue! – Yhn abaixou a cabeça em compreensão e derrota – Assim que terminar, deixe-as guardadas em um lugar que meu marido não descubra. Faça isso e eu o libertarei. – Yhn levantou a cabeça assustado – Se ele descobrir, farei questão de dizer que temos um criado que além de ser inadequado, é um ladrão. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim, minha senhora. – que escolha ele tinha, afinal? Se a obedecesse, corria o risco de ser morto. Se não, a morte era certa.

- Agora, deixe-me. Preciso pensar. – ela voltou a olhar as estrelas pela janela.

Yhn fez uma reverência rápida e, mancando, saiu do quarto. Ao fechar a porta, ele ficou parado alguns instantes, se perguntando como deveria agir. Ele provinha de uma longa linhagem de servos fiéis e úteis para seus mestres. Yhn era relativamente novo na família Malfoy, os servia apenas a cinqüenta anos... às vezes se pegava lembrando do antigo mestre Antonyas, o velho senhor era rígido com os elfos, porém os castigos eram mais leves naquela época. Seu novo mestre parecia adorar os torturar e vivia inventando novos meios para fazer isso.

Ser libertado era a maior vergonha que um elfo doméstico que se preze poderia sofrer. O que faria? Ninguém o aceitaria. Nunca mais ouviu falar de seu velho amigo Dobby depois de liberto. O que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento? Será que estava bem? Será que estava vivo?

Yhn adorava o "velho Dobby", como ele chamava, apesar de Dobby ser apenas algumas dezenas de anos mais velho que ele (o que para um elfo era quase nada). A decisão pareceu vir quando lembrou do amigo, porque com certeza, era o que ele faria. Então, mancando, ele foi arrumar as coisas como sua senhora o ordenou, rezando para que os seus deuses o ajudassem a reencontrar seu velho amigo... se estivesse vivo, e que o ajudassem a encontrar um novo lar, caso tudo desse certo.

* * *

**N.A.: não sei se esse capítulo vai agradar as mulheres que lêem essa fic (se houver alguma lendo). Não sou machista nem nada, é que eu quis mostrar uma Narcissa ingênua, frágil e desesperada; e um Lúcio Malfoy terrível e cruel (espero ter alcançado meus objetivos). Como ainda estou sem beta, perdoem se perceberem alguns pontos obscuros e confusos... vou procurar melhorar assim que os capítulos forem saindo... - e o autor murmura para si, esperando que ninguém o escute - e achar algum(a) corajoso(a) para ser o meu beta o mais rápido possível...**

**N.A.2: a parte em que Lúcio deseja que Draco (um garoto de oito anos) lance uma maldição imperdoável pode parecer meio absurda. Mas, não esqueçamos que estamos falando dos Malfoy (principalmente, de um Lúcio Malfoy), onde os herdeiros devem provar que são tão (ou mais) fortes que seus descendentes. - o autor murmura, mais uma vez esperando que ninguém o escute - Como acontece na vida real também...**


	3. A Aliança

**N.A.: Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a... bom, vocês sabem quem! Não acredito que eu tenho que escrever isso em todos os capítulos... é chato pacas se me perguntarem... apenas a trama e os personagens originais me pertencem.**

**N.A.2: Antes de começar o meu pequeno _show de horrores_, gostaria de agradecer aos reviews recebidos. Procurarei fazer por onde. **– o autor enxuga uma lágrima disfarçadamente – Mas, vamos parar com os sentimentalismos e começar o show!

* * *

** Capítulo Três – A Aliança**

A viagem foi silenciosa. Nenhum dos dois conversou ou se olhou enquanto estavam indo em direção ao ponto de encontro da reunião dos Comensais e de seus novos aliados. Lúcio não havia informado para Draco o motivo da reunião, preferiu deixar o filho imaginar que estariam indo direto para o seu local de execução, o que não deixava de ser uma meia-verdade, como Lúcio lembraria horas depois.

Draco só conseguia pensar em sua mãe, a única pessoa que lhe mostrou algum afeto em toda a sua vida. O que seria dela depois dessa noite? Será que Lúcio ainda a manteria depois da criança nascesse? Claro que sim! Caso este outro moleque falhasse, de onde Lúcio tiraria outro herdeiro legítimo? Mas, e se ela resolvesse se matar? Se ela não agüentasse a pressão? "Maldito, maldito, maldito!", Draco fechava os olhos ao tentar imaginar o destino de sua mãe nas mãos de Lúcio. "Venderia minha alma a qualquer demônio que garantisse minha vingança".

Demorou um pouco até o carro parar numa área afastada de Londres. Estava escuro, já que era uma noite sem lua. O motorista abriu a porta para eles e Draco seguiu seu pai para dentro de uma pequena floresta que havia perto da estrada. Depois de caminhar alguns minutos, os dois pararam e Lúcio puxou sua varinha. Draco pensou que aquela seria a sua hora, até que seu pai murmurou um encantamento fazendo a ponta de sua varinha brilhar com uma luz vermelha. A poucos metros deles, uma outra luz vermelha apareceu. Lúcio fez um sinal com a cabeça para que ele o seguisse. Uma figura encapuzada estava esperando por eles e, ao se aproximarem, fez uma reverência.

- Boa noite, senhor. – a voz era de um homem, Draco reconheceu a voz, era de Nott.

- Boa noite, Nott. – Lúcio respondeu, guardando a varinha em sua bengala – A chave está pronta?

- Sim, meu senhor. Nosso Lorde o espera. – Nott entregou uma pedra para Lúcio – Não sabia que o senhor traria mais alguém. É o seu filho?

- Sim, é. Vamos?

- Sim, meu senhor. – Nott se curvou mais uma vez.

Lúcio estendeu a mão segurando a pedra para que Nott e Draco a tocassem também. Assim que isso foi feito, Nott murmurou um encantamento e eles foram transportados.

Eles chegaram em frente a uma enorme casa em ruínas, era um pouco menor do que a mansão dos Malfoy e muito mais sombria. Havia outras quatro figuras encapuzadas na frente dela, esperando por eles. Assim que os viram, as figuras fizeram rápidas reverências murmurando a mesma coisa: "boa noite, senhor". Nott avançou para a frente deles e abriu a porta. Uma luz vinha de dentro. Nott e as figuras fizeram mais uma reverência, indicando com os braços que Lúcio e Draco deveriam entrar primeiro.

Ao entrarem, Draco fechou os olhos devido à claridade. Assim que seus olhos se acostumaram, ele pôde ver onde estava, um enorme salão iluminado por quatro candelabros tão luxuosos quanto os de sua casa. O chão era de mármore branco com pequenas figuras negras em forma de cobras convergindo numa enorme figura no meio do salão, a Marca Negra. As paredes brancas eram normais e limpas. Pelo que podia ver, o salão tinha um formato perfeito de um quadrado, havia apenas três portas, uma em cada lado do salão.

Havia mais Comensais no salão, todos cumprimentaram Lúcio da mesma maneira que os outros fizeram fora da casa. Ele seguiu seu pai até uma das portas.

- Me espere aqui. – Lúcio disse abrindo a porta. Parecia ser uma sala comum, com móveis e quadros. Na mesinha de centro havia um cesto de frutas.

Draco entrou e ouviu a porta ser fechada e trancada. O pensamento de aparatar foi logo descartado, a casa deveria ser protegida contra isso. Draconius sentou-se numa das cadeiras ao redor da mesinha, pegou uma maçã e esperou.

* * *

Ao cruzar o salão em direção à sala onde Lorde Sanguis e seus seguranças estavam, Lúcio revisava seu plano, nada poderia dar errado. Ele já tinha um local para colocá-lo e de que maneira usá-lo para o seu proveito. Também já tinha pensado na notícia que daria aos jornais, lamentando a morte de seu primogênito e anunciando que já havia outro herdeiro chegando. Talvez uma ou duas lágrimas na hora do anúncio o deixem completamente fora da lista de suspeitos do suposto assassinato que ocorreria com Draconius.

Lúcio chegou na porta e disse aos Comensais, que guardavam a sala, que queria falar com Lorde Sanguis. O Comensal da direita assentiu respeitosamente e entrou na sala, Lúcio mal ouviu o Comensal falar quando este foi interrompido.

- Pensei que não chegaria nunca, meu amigo. – uma voz sombria, e de certa forma gentil, foi ouvida – Entre, por favor.

- O senhor pode entrar. – o Comensal disse ao sair da sala, visivelmente abalado, parecia ter acabado de encontrar um dementador muito forte.

- Recomponha-se, seu inútil. – Lúcio murmurou ao passar por ele.

A sala era igual a de Draco, a única diferença era que parecia estar inundada pela aura negra que o Lorde dos vampiros projetava, uma onda de poder e escuridão que, muitos Comensais achavam, igualava a de seu próprio Lorde. Havia outros vampiros na sala, que fizeram um leve aceno com a cabeça assim que Lúcio entrou. No centro deles estava Lorde Sanguis, sentado à mesa, com uma taça na mão, bebendo um líquido viscoso e escuro.

Ele era enorme, devia ter uns dois metros ou mais. A pele era pálida, macilenta, como se fosse feita de porcelana branca. O rosto era, de certa forma, parecido com o de Lúcio, pontudo e de feições nobres. Os olhos negros e penetrantes, que pareciam captar qualquer movimento ao redor. O seu longo cabelo negro, amarrado num elegante rabo-de-cavalo, estava no seu ombro esquerdo. Ele estava usando roupas trouxas: um terno de seda preta. Se um trouxa entrasse na sala agora, diria que ele era o chefe de alguma organização criminosa como a máfia. Ao ver Lúcio, Lorde Sanguis deu um sorriso sincero, exibindo seus dentes e seus caninos prolongados.

- Meu caro Lúcio, que bom vê-lo! – ele se levantou, os seus vampiros deram passagem para que seu Lorde passasse e cumprimentasse o humano que acabara de chegar.

- Como vai, milorde? – Lúcio fez uma reverência demorada.

- Meu caro Lúcio, – a enorme criatura pousou a mão direita no ombro de Lúcio – eu já não lhe disse que não precisa se curvar diante de mim?

- Meu senhor, – Lúcio endireitou-se – seria desrespeitoso tanto para o senhor quanto para mim. – o ser deu-lhe outro sorriso.

- Lúcio, sei muito bem o quanto odeia se curvar diante de alguém, até mesmo quando faz isso diante de seu Lorde.

- Mesmo assim, um bom servo sabe o seu lugar, milorde. – Lúcio deu uma olhada rápida para os vampiros que estavam na sala. Expressões frias de desagrado e ciúme estavam em seus rostos.

- Meu caro, eu daria mil de meus servos imortais para ter um mortal como você do meu lado. – Lord Sanguis retirou a mão do ombro de Lúcio e virou-se para seus servos – Deixem-nos.

Os vampiros assentiram rapidamente e se retiraram, não deixando de murmurar maldições em sua língua nativa e direcionar mais olhares frios para Lúcio. Sanguis voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira.

- Crianças tolas e inúteis. – Sanguis disse quando a porta foi fechada – Perdem tanto tempo querendo ganhar a minha atenção que não percebem o que acontece à nossa volta. – Sanguis estendeu sua mão, indicando que Lúcio poderia se sentar com ele.

- Meu senhor? – Lúcio perguntou, sentando-se em frente ao lorde.

- Os idiotas acham essa aliança uma besteira, ein fehler. – o Lorde deu outro gole em sua "bebida" – Niedrig-gekümmert! Dummköpfe! – ele deu uma risadinha fria que pareceu escurecer o ambiente... nada que Lúcio já não estivesse acostumado – Não percebem que quando a guerra começar, precisaremos de todos os aliados que conseguirmos arranjar.

- Sempre é difícil arranjar bons servos, meu senhor. Acho que é por isso que as vitórias conseguidas são tão doces, mesmo as pequenas.

- Você não deixa de ter razão, meu caro Lúcio. – Sanguis fixou seu olhar no homem sentado à sua frente – Afinal, são as adversidades que tornam esse jogo divertido, não é? Seria muito chato e deveras entendiante se conseguíssemos tudo que queremos com facilidade.

Lúcio e Lorde Sanguis se deram bem desde a primeira conversa entre eles. Lúcio descobriu no nosferatu uma fonte incessante de histórias e ensinamentos sobre a arte das trevas que envolviam aquele país. Lorde Sanguis descobriu naquele humano uma mente ávida por conhecimento e poder. Foi nisso que se baseou sua amizade. Passavam horas conversando no escritório do castelo de Sanguis, o maior da Transilvânia. Alguns diziam que o castelo havia pertencido ao primeiro e mais poderoso nosferatu que já existiu: Drácula.

Foi nessa época que Lúcio, além de conseguir o material que fora pesquisar para Voldermort, aprendeu coisas que muitos livros ignoram. Um nosferatu era o mais alto nível que um vampiro poderia alcançar. Somente nascendo ou bebendo o sangue de outro nosferatu é que se podia alcançar tal estágio. Sendo que o último também era usado para que um nosferatu aumentasse seu poder e era, sem dúvida, a tarefa mais difícil. Porque cada vampiro, ao se transformar, adquiria um poder: voar; conseguir enxergar as mentes sem ser detectado com facilidade; controlar a névoa (ou alguns fenômenos metereológicos, como transformar uma suave garoa numa tempestade furiosa); controlar, também, diversos animais; a possibilidade de ingerir comida normalmente (os vampiros ao provar comida humana sentiam gosto de cinzas ou excremento, para alguns ela agia como veneno); a capacidade de mudar sua aparência; etc. Um nosferatu possuía todos esses poderes combinados, além de ser mais forte que um vampiro normal.

Lorde Sanguis era, provavelmente, o mais velho e poderoso nosferatu vivo. O sangue de sete nosferatus estavam misturados ao seu. O seu clã, além de ser o mais poderoso, era enorme: mais de quatro mil vampiros estavam sob o seu comando, a maioria residia em seu castelo e os demais em moradas próximas do mesmo. Havia mais outros clãs de relativo poder na Romênia, por séculos brigando entre si pelo domínio do país. Eles não seriam um problema se não tivessem os caçadores de vampiros. Os caçadores de vampiros romenos eram uns inúteis supersticiosos, em nada comparados aos seus colegas ingleses, muito mais preparados. Sempre chamados para ajudar.

A Inglaterra era famosa em seu meio por causa disso. Havia clãs inteiros especializados apenas nisso: caçar vampiros. Um caçador inglês era treinado desde a sua infância, tão logo a criança possuísse força e inteligência para agüentar o treinamento. Ele mesmo, Lord Sanguis, já teve os seus melhores vampiros mortos pela mesma família: o temido clã Hawthorne, seus caçadores eram tidos como os mais violentos e eficientes nessa arte, possuindo armas e feitiços próprios.

A aliança com Voldermort o ajudaria a se livrar deles, pois muitos dos atuais Comensais faziam parte do Ministério da Magia e sabiam onde ficavam localizados os quartéis secretos dos Caçadores e suas respectivas moradias. Um ataque surpresa sempre foi uma ótima arma em tempos de guerra, ainda mais contando com a ajuda dos bruxos das trevas mais fortes do país... era uma ação fadada ao sucesso.

Claro que ele sabia que Voldermort não era confiável, mas ele tinha seu próprio plano de contra-ataque: transformar os prisioneiros dos ataques em vampiros (os que não cometessem suicídio, diante da derrota eminente) e alguns Comensais também... principalmente, Lúcio Malfoy, de longe o mais inteligente e ardiloso do exército de Voldermort.

* * *

Ele havia observado quando eles chegaram e estranhou na hora a presença do jovem Malfoy naquela noite. Porque Lúcio traria seu filho para uma reunião tão importante? Era comum ver Draco em reuniões ordinárias, tratando de pequenas ações. Então, era, no mínimo, intrigante vê-lo na mais importante reunião desde que ele, Severo Edward Snape, havia voltado para o maldito seio dos Comensais.

Snape sempre odiou o garoto Harry Potter, como odiou o pai dele. Quando ele voltou de não se sabe de onde com o corpo de Cedrico Diggory e com a notícia de que o Lorde das Trevas havia retornado, esse ódio alcançou novas proporções. Pois, no exato momento que ele falou essa notícia para Dumbledore, Snape sabia o que o esperava: voltar de joelhos para Voldermort e clamar arrependimento. Ele teve que passar por horas de tortura e matar alguns trouxas para voltar a freqüentar as reuniões e, assim, contar tudo ao diretor. A culpa de tudo isso ele atribuiu a Harry, justa (na sua opinião pessoal) ou injustamente (na opinião de Dumbledore).

Antes que ele pudesse decidir se ia ou não arriscar falar com o jovem Malfoy, teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por Edward Nott.

- Severo, nosso Lorde o chama.

* * *

Para se chegar ao salão principal (que no passado, quando a mansão era habitada, deveria ter sido um local de festas e alegria) era preciso atravessar a porta central do salão de entrada e subir uma escada, também feita de mármore branco. Mas, à medida que se aproximava do local onde o Trono Negro estava, o cenário sofria suas modificações, tal era o poder de tal artefato... e daquele que se sentava nele.

"**Poucos lugares são mais escuros e mais cheios de malícia do que a mente humana.**"

Era o que estava escrito com letras verdes flamejantes na placa negra, localizada acima da porta do salão principal. Ali dentro estava o Trono Negro, majestoso e terrível ao mesmo tempo.

A reforma interna que a mansão sofrera para se tornar o quartel-general dos Comensais da Morte, carinhosamente chamada de "Covil da Morte", não durou muito naquele recinto. As paredes voltaram ao seu aspecto envelhecido e em alguns lugares, onde não havia mais tinta, os tijolos apareciam. Os vários candelabros de prata (que há poucos meses, brilhavam como nunca) estavam enegrecidos. O mármore branco do chão adquiriu um tom cinza escuro e as figuras das cobras brilhavam nele como espectros verdes, assim como a Marca Negra no seu centro. Não adiantava acender as velas ou abrir as janelas (se fosse permitido), a escuridão ali era quase sobrenatural.

Os Comensais não sabiam onde Lúcio havia conseguido o Trono Negro para o seu Lorde. A única coisa que sabiam era o quanto Lorde Voldermort tinha gostado do presente. Alguns deles falavam que Lúcio tinha ido a nenhum outro lugar senão o inferno, retornando com o horrendo presente, como uma prova de favoritismo do dono daquele lugar.

O trono era feito de um metal negro e possuía o mesmo formato do que tinha no escritório de Lúcio. A diferença estava no tamanho (era maior) e nos símbolos estranhos que brilhavam uma cor púrpura quando Tom Riddle sentava nele. O que Tom mais gostava no seu presente era o quão terrível ele deveria parecer sentado no seu trono, tal era o terror que via nos olhos de seus Comensais, quando se fazia visível.

Lúcio tinha conseguido voltar completamente às boas graças de seu Lorde não apenas por esse presente. O apoio, os contatos no ministério e a gama de informações que recebeu assim que saíram daquele cemitério, mostrou a Voldermort que Lúcio pode não ter ido a Azkaban em seu nome, mas usou bem esses anos em liberdade. Assim, Tom o cobriu de honras e poder entre os Comensais, os mesmos prometidos aos Lestrange.

Um sorriso maléfico deformava ainda mais o rosto viperino do Lorde das Trevas. Ele podia quase sentir o gosto de sua vitória. A aliança com Lorde Sanguis garantiria isso. Tudo que Voldermort teria que fazer era eliminar os inimigos que tinham em comum e deixar o tolo pensar que governaria em paz suas terras e o território que ganharia no final da guerra (um artíficie para ludibriá-lo, enquanto se pensava num modo de destruí-lo).

E quanto a Dumbledore? O velho tolo nem mesmo iria saber o que o atingiu... não... ele saberia, é claro. Aquele mago parecia sempre saber de tudo. Mas, sem o apoio do ministério, suas ações ficavam limitadas. Afinal, os bonzinhos sempre jogavam seguindo as regras. Ele não possuía a malícia necessária para esse jogo, além de não possuir as **peças** que esse jogo exigia. Tudo que o velho tolo tinha ao seu lado eram velhos aurores, professores e uma familiazinha de magos sem-valor... todos amantes de trouxas e sangue-ruins.

E quanto ao Lorde das Trevas? Seu exército crescia cada vez mais. A notícia de sua volta atraiu a atenção do submundo mágico em toda a Europa. As principais famílias de sangue-puro da Europa haviam dado provas de onde a lealdade deles estava: presentes e vidas foram oferecidos e recebidos de braços abertos pelo Lorde das Trevas. Mensageiros foram enviados aos selvagens gigantes, aos temíveis dementadores, aos engenhosos duendes, às belas veelas... enfim, a todas raças mágicas que podiam ser úteis numa guerra. Territórios, ouro (no caso dos duendes) e liberdade foram oferecidos.

Se ele cumpriria tais promessas? Talvez... tudo dependeria da vontade (e do humor) do Lorde das Trevas. "Como deve ser o peso do mundo?", ele pensava ao olhar para as suas mãos, "Apenas o titã Atlas poderia me responder".

- É, meu caro Atlas... – ele murmurou, sua voz sombria ecoando pelo aposento vazio – acho que você carregou seu fardo por tempo demais... não se preocupe... Lorde Voldermort logo assumirá seu lugar...

Um barulho incômodo na porta o tirou do estupor onde se encontrava.

- Entrem.

Duas figuras negras entraram no salão, andando rapidamente para o centro do salão. A Marca Negra os iluminou (e apenas eles) assim que pisaram nela. Snape e Nott, então, se ajoelharam e esperaram as palavras de Voldermort. devaneio

- Já fez o seu serviço, Nott. Retire-se e avise que a reunião irá começar assim que eu terminar minha conversa com Snape.

Edward Nott levantou-se, fez uma reverência demorada e saiu quase correndo do salão. Era preciso muita força de vontade para ficar perto do Lorde das Trevas e enfrentar sua aura de medo e terror, amplificada ainda mais pelo Trono Negro.

- Levante-se, Severo. – Voldermort disse, logo após a porta ter sido fechada – E me diga o que sabe do filho de Lúcio Malfoy.

Snape procurou como pôde esconder o seu espanto (e seus pensamentos) do Lorde Negro. Essa era, talvez, a pergunta mais inesperada que Voldermort podia ter lhe perguntado.

- Pois, – Voldermort continuou – sempre senti um ódio muito grande nesse jovem. Como ele é em Hogwarts?

- O que posso dizer, milorde? – Snape sentiu uma dor aguda em todo o seu ser ao olhar naqueles olhos rubros – O garoto é filho de Lúcio, isso já diz muito de sua personalidade. Ele é frio, racional, muito inteligente e atencioso aos detalhes. Isso o faz um ótimo aluno em poções... e seu rendimento em outras matérias não é medíocre, pelo que ouvi dos outros professores. O jovem Malfoy só é superado por Hermione Granger.

- Ah, sim... – Voldermort sorriu – nossa sangue-ruim favorita: Hermione Granger. Ouço falar bastante dela... uma mente prodigiosa... é quase uma pena ter de exterminá-la. Mas voltemos a falar de... Draconius, não é? Um nome poderoso, sim...

- Milorde? Posso perguntar qual o súbito interesse no jovem Malfoy?

- O ódio sempre foi uma ótima fonte de poder, Severo. É pelo ódio que consigo achar meus seguidores, os atuais e os que apresentam um grande potencial. Draconius possui um ódio tão forte que consigo até senti-lo nos dois dos poucos lugares onde o poder de meu trono não consegue entrar: Hogwarts e o Lar de Aquiles. Até posso ver os tentáculos pegajosos desse sentimento envolvendo a vítima dele: Lúcio.

- Lúcio?

- Sim, Severo... Draconius odeia Lúcio com tanta intensidade... talvez até mais do que eu odiava o meu pai... muito interessante, não acha?

- Muito, milorde. – Snape cruzou os braços, seu rosto adotou uma expressão pensativa – Mas, se o garoto odeia tanto o pai, isso pode significar que dificilmente ele se juntará ao senhor, milorde.

- Sim, eu sei. – Voldermort suspirou como que desapontado – Uma pena, sem dúvida... Lúcio lhe falou o porquê dele estar aqui?

- Não, milorde. Ainda não conversei com Lúcio sobre este assunto. Assim que eles chegaram, Lúcio o deixou numa sala e foi falar com o Lorde dos vampiros.

- Bom, deixemos esse assunto de lado. Lúcio me dará explicações quanto a esse caso. Eu lhe chamei aqui por outro motivo. – Voldermort puxou sua varinha e conjurou um pergaminho aos pés de Snape – Decidi lhe dar uma chance de ouro para provar, definitivamente, sua lealdade.

Snape pegou o pergaminho e o abriu. Era um mapa, muito bem detalhado, de Azkaban.

- Você ficará no lugar de Parkinson na invasão de Azkaban. É possível que até lá os dementadores já tenham dado sua resposta, mas não quero ter dúvidas quanto ao sucesso dessa ação. Espero, para o seu próprio bem, que não me desaponte, Severo. – os olhos vermelhos se estreitaram – Você já me desapontou antes, não quero passar pelo mesmo desgosto. Será que fui bem claro?

- Sim, milorde. – Snape estremeceu, podia sentir a barreira de sua mente ser forçada como se um trator estivesse dentro de sua cabeça – Agradeço por mais esta prova, milorde. Tudo que mais quero é provar meu arrependimento quanto às minhas escolhas no passado.

- Não me agradeça. – Voldermort fez um gesto de desdém – Como falei, não quero ter dúvidas quanto ao sucesso dessa ação. Ainda não vi uma operação que esse idiota do Parkinson não transformasse numa lambança total. Ele é um imbecil, completamente diferente da esposa. Estou me cansando dele e de suas tolas tentativas de envenenar minha mente contra Lúcio. Como se apenas ele tivesse negado ter ligações comigo quando aquele maldito garoto quase me derrotou.

Snape teve que usar todas as suas forças para não vomitar e nem parecer desconfortável quando a aura de terror intensificou-se, isso acontecia sempre que Harry Potter era mencionado ou lembrado. Ele viu os olhos vermelhos desaparecerem na escuridão da sala, significando que o Lorde das Trevas estava fazendo uma careta de fúria.

- Mas minha hora está chegando, Severo. – os dois pontos vermelhos voltaram a aparecer, ainda mantendo uma expressão furiosa – Sim... minha hora está chegando... e a de meus inimigos também. Cometi poucos erros no passado... alguns imperdoáveis e outros nem tanto... porém, aprendi com cada um deles. Nada me deterá desta vez. Darei um passo de cada vez, calculando com cuidado o próximo. – os pontos vermelhos suavizaram sua expressão e se abaixaram, direcionados para alguma coisa no colo do Lorde das Trevas – O peso de um mundo... – eles murmuraram numa voz etérea. Depois de alguns segundos, eles voltaram seu brilho para Snape – Pode ir, Severo. Mande-os entrar.

Severo Snape guardou o mapa em suas vestes, fez uma reverência demorada e se retirou rapidamente, como Nott fez. Assim que saiu, a voz sombria interrompeu, mais uma vez, o silêncio do salão.

- Minha hora está chegando... agüente seu fardo mais um pouco, Atlas. Eu o encontrarei em breve.

* * *

**N.A.3: Caramba... vocês não sabem como foi difícil escrever esse capítulo... tive que reescrever várias vezes... principalmente a parte do Voldermort... levou boas horas da madrugada... mas acho que ficou bom (espero que tenham achado o mesmo). Se tiverem dificuldade de imaginar a aparência de Lorde Sanguis, é só se lembrarem do Antonio Bandeiras em "Entrevista com o Vampiro". Uma homenagem minha a esse personagem e à autora, Anne Rice (leiam o livro, ou melhor, todos os livros dela!).**

**N.A.4: Os viciados em filmes (como eu) perceberão que o lance da diferença entre um nosferatu e um vampiro normal, roubei (na cara dura, mesmo) do "Blade". Não se preocupem, vai acontecer muita coisa nessa fic... mas essa de um negão, cheio de tribais pelo corpo, brandindo uma espada de titânio e usando um raiban de noite, não vai rolar (até porque o Wesley Snipes está gravando o "Blade 3"... e como não tenho grana para contratá-lo... já viu, né?). _Obs.: Procurem saber sobre esse filme!!!_**

**N.A.5: Peço desculpas às fãzocas do seboso, quero dizer, do Snape. Ele precisou agir desse jeito meio besta porque a coisa está meio suja para ele. Haverá muitas oportunidades para o seu querido professor de poções agir de acordo com as suas expectativas. Continuem ligadas, porque ele logo vai estar fazendo o que sabe fazer melhor: atazanar a vidinha do trio maravilha-perfeição.**

**N.A.6: A parte de Voldermort deu mais trabalho porque queria dar a ele uma presença meio Sauron e meio Morgoth (leiam "O Silmarillion" do Tolkien, se quiserem saber de quem estou falando). Não tenham dúvida, qualquer semelhança _não_ será pura coincidência. O lance do Trono Negro foi uma mão na roda e uma luz(?) que surgiu durante a enésima vez que reescrevia a parte do Lorde das Trevas. Uma imagem divertida para vocês, que surgiu na minha mente enquanto escrevia essa parte: Pedro Pettigrew, encolhidinho como um bebê nos braços de uma mãe carinhosa, alisando o trono e dizendo: "meu precioso...". Fala sério!**

**N.A.7: Esse é o último comentário, eu juro. Afinal, não posso deixar essa parte ficar maior do que a fic. É que eu gostaria de mais uma vez agradecer aos reviews. Meu peito inchou tanto quanto a minha barriga (e isso quer dizer muito mesmo, acreditem). Fiquei parecendo um pavão (um muito gordo). Por isso resolvi agradecer separadamente cada uma das corajosas que leram a minha fic:**

**- Satine M: eu também acho uma combinação interessante. Pena que as que eu li, geralmente, ficam incompletas. Vamos torcer para que com a minha fic não aconteça isso e que eu continue encontrando as palavras certas para tirá-la da minha mente. Ela já está fundindo o meu tico e teco. Quanto ao par... eu diria para não se preocupar muito com isso. Continue lendo e revisando.**

**- PatHG: minha cara, espero que continue fazendo login. Senão, como vou fazer para agradecer a review? Pare de tolice e com essa preguiça! Fazer o login é tão rápido quanto assistir um bom filme ou passar uma tarde com os amigos. E eu achava que eu era preguiçoso! (risos) Eu concordo, a Narcissa pareceu uma mula patética (comparando com as que eu vi em outras fics), porém ela mostrará seu valor no próximo capítulo; Lúcio já é um caso à parte, a personalidade dele foi roubada de um personagem meu que, às vezes, baixa como uma entidade satânica na minha pessoa (já aconteceu com vocês? Pelo menos até agora, ele apareceu nas horas certas). Ele ainda vai aprontar muito aqui, espere os Lestrange chegarem para ver o que é crueldade... continue lendo e revisando (e fazendo login). Acho que não preciso me referir ao par, não é?**

**- E como sou cara-de-pau mesmo, um beijão para vocês.**


	4. A Hora Negra Chegou e a Esperança Morreu

**N.A.: Harry Potter e seus personagens blá blá blá J.K. Rowling. Apenas os personagens originais blá blá blá mim. Que coisa mais chata, viu?**

**N.A.2: Estou pensando em editar um prólogo... tomara que seja só uma loucura passageira...**

**N.A.3: Alguém pode me dizer um filme tão legal sobre vampiros quanto "Underworld"? Não vale os que foram baseados nos livros da Anne Rice (insuperáveis)... e espero que ninguém venha com "A Hora do Espanto", seria um insulto ao bom senso. A série "Blade" também está fora... muito exigente? Sou um viciado em filmes, galera. Tenho insônia, o que me dá uma ótima oportunidade de saciar meu vício. Ah, e todas as versões de "Drácula" também estão fora... acho que não estou dando muita chance para vocês. É que estou preparando vocês para um capítulo forte (e acreditem, não será o último), cheio de crueldade e carnificina (como manda "O Manual de Um Bom Conto de Vampiros", por Crassus InCu). Tentarei fazer o capítulo justificar seu título.**

**Sem mais delongas, o meu show de horrores começa...**

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro ** **– A Hora Negra Chegou e a Esperança Morreu...**

O cheiro pútrido do calabouço já nem o incomodava mais. Ele estava encostado na parede, olhando para os corpos de suas vítimas. O cadáver de um homem ao seu lado, sua primeira vítima, havia atingido um estado avançado de decomposição. O pobre coitado tinha cometido o erro de tentar acordá-lo, para ver se estava bem. O idiota nem teve tempo de se arrepender...

Uma lamúria ecoou no calabouço do único ser vivente naquele lugar amaldiçoado. A memória de seu primeiro assassinato ficou marcado em sua mente, como se tivesse sido feito por um ferro em brasa. Ele não estava dormindo naquela ocasião, estava tentando se controlar... tentando ignorar aquele som... tum, tum, tum, tum... as batidas do coração do homem o estavam deixando louco. E o cheiro? Aquele cheiro adocicado do líquido em suas veias, atravessava a pele de sua vítima... fazia a boca dele se encher de água. A língua, que ele tentava manter parada, não parava de passar em seus caninos prolongados. Somente um pensamento martelava em sua mente: "mate-o... sacie sua sede... mate-o...". Quando deu por si, o homem jazia morto em seus braços, o calor de seu corpo se esvaindo... como o sangue que saía daquele ferimento feio na jugular de sua vítima... sua primeira vítima...

Os outros corpos na cela, também em estado de putrefação, eram de animais que seu "carcereiro" mandava para ele. Por pura crueldade, o maldito gostava de assistir a matança, enquanto bebericava uma taça de vinho.

Draconius Antonyas Malfoy não era mais humano... era um vampiro... um animal enjaulado... o animalzinho de estimação de Lúcio Aquiles Malfoy.

* * *

_Duas semanas antes..._

Uma pessoa normal estaria desesperada, procurando sem parar uma saída. Draco não queria morrer, tinha medo da morte como qualquer pessoa normal. Ele queria viver! Queria se formar, arrumar um trabalho e, talvez, casar. Porque ele teria que morrer? Que crime havia cometido, além de não corresponder às expectativas (idiotas) do seu pai? Com que direito Lúcio se baseava para matar seu próprio filho?

Porém, Draco não daria a Lúcio o prazer de vê-lo desesperado. Isso não!

Ele olhou mais uma vez ao redor, soltando seu enésimo suspiro, o pior de tudo era a espera. Estava ali fazia horas e nada de Lúcio voltar. Draco sabia que alguma coisa grande estava acontecendo naquela noite. Nunca tinha visto tantos Comensais juntos. Nunca tinha ido àquela mansão antes. Quando entrou naquele lugar, uma sensação estranha o envolveu... como se tivesse entrado num lugar... maldito... muito mais do que o Lar de Aquiles... talvez fosse a impressão de que alguém o olhava constantemente.

Narcissa, mais uma vez, voltou ao seu pensamento. A sua mãe era tão linda... não importava em que festas estavam, ela sempre se tornava o centro das atenções, roubando o lugar de esplendor que deveria ser das supostas anfitriãs. Parecia ter um brilho próprio. Quando era criança, ela contava estórias para o seu filho dormir e ele sempre a imaginava como a rainha boa ou a bruxa misericordiosa, que salvava o personagem principal das enrascadas e ciladas preparadas pelos vilões. Draco sempre fingia estar dormindo quando ela chorava baixinho do seu lado, preocupada com ele. Cortava-lhe o coração ouvi-la chorar e isso o fazia odiar mais ainda o pai.

- Desculpe por lhe fazer esperar, meu caro. Tive negócios importantes a tratar. – uma voz fria interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Pensei que tinha perdido a coragem, seu filho da... – o resto do insulto morreu na sua garganta assim que se virou. Seu pai não estava sozinho!

Draco engoliu em seco quando viu aquela coisa que o acompanhava. Um homem alto (ou alguma coisa parecida com um homem) estava atrás de seu pai, como uma torre negra de um necromante. O visitante irradiava uma aura de terror que Draco nunca havia sentido, só imaginado caso fosse levado diante do Lorde das Trevas... mas aquele não era Voldermort. Pelos relatos que ele ouviu em Hogwarts e em casa, o Lorde das Trevas deveria ser parecido com uma criatura homem-cobra e os olhos deveriam ser vermelhos. O estranho possuía uma figura humana demais (embora sentisse que ele não era humano) e os olhos eram negros como uma noite sem lua.

- Não há como negar que ele é seu filho, Lúcio. – a coisa falou num tom amigável (mas mesmo assim, fazendo correr um arrepio na espinha de Draco) – Ele é a sua cara... pena que não herdou a sua educação.

- Eu sei, milorde. – Lúcio falou, fazendo uma cara de desagrado – Eu fiz o possível e o impossível para mudar isso. Mas, de nada adiantou...

Lúcio levantou com violência seu filho da cadeira, derrubando-a no processo. Draco ainda estava paralisado com a surpresa.

- Milorde, esse é o meu filho, Draconius Antonyas Malfoy. Acredita que quando dei o nome de meu pai a essa criança, pensei que não teria problemas com ele? Afinal, meu pai foi um homem poderoso, um homem temível, um verdadeiro Malfoy... e queria honrá-lo. Assim como ele fez comigo, me dando o nome de meu avô. Mesmo sabendo quem o avô fora, ele não agiu de acordo.

- Talvez eu agisse de acordo se fosse criado pelo meu avô... não por um projeto de bruxo que nem você! – Draco havia, finalmente, se livrado da paralisia que a aura do visitante lhe causava e tentava soltar seu braço das garras de Lúcio.

A luz do ambiente escureceu e um zumbindo irritante surgiu na mente de Draco. Ao longe, pôde perceber que alguém estava rindo. Ele piscou os olhos várias vezes, ao se certificar de que aquilo estava sendo causado pelo visitante. Que criatura maldita era aquela, que o simples fato de estar (aparentemente) alegre, escurecia o ambiente ao seu redor? Uma súbita vontade de vomitar surgiu dentro de si.

- Bom, não podemos negar que ele possui coragem... talvez até demais. – o visitante falou, ainda se recuperando do riso – Largue-o, meu amigo. Se ele tem força o bastante para ser corajoso, com certeza tem para ficar em pé sozinho.

Lúcio sorriu debochado para o seu filho e o largou, jogando-o contra a parede atrás de Draco. Ele caminhou até a porta, sacou sua varinha e fez um encanto de tranca na fechadura. Lúcio não queria que ninguém atrapalhasse a "brincadeira", a mais divertida que ele teve nos últimos tempos. Transformou uma das cadeiras da sala numa réplica do seu trono em casa e sentou-se nele, para apreciar melhor o "espetáculo".

- Milorde, creio que essa deve ser a hora de se apresentar para meu filho... peço perdão por não ter feito isso antes, mas é que ele me tira do sério.

- Não se desculpe, meu caro. – a criatura ainda sorria, sem tirar os olhos de Draco – Meu nome, jovem Malfoy, é Viktor Engel Von Metzger. – ele pôs uma mão no peito e fez uma reverência demorada – Lorde Sanguis, para meus servos e meus inimigos. Senhor de Dunkelheit, o castelo da escuridão, e líder do _Schwarz Engels_, o mais poderoso clã de vampiros da Romênia.

- Vampiros? – Draco murmurou tremendo. Ele não queria demonstrar medo, só que era impossível não tremer diante de um vampiro, ainda mais quando se está desarmado.

- Sim, meu caro. – Lorde Sanguis riu mais uma vez, tornando o ambiente ainda mais escuro – Você sabe, criaturas imortais que se alimentam com o sangues dos vivos? Claro que já ouviu falar desse nome... não é, criança? Responda.

Draco procurou se controlar. "Não demonstre medo... é isso que eles querem... vê-lo tremer e implorar por sua vida... procure ser forte... por ela... para que quando Lúcio contar a ela de sua morte, uma careta de desagrado esteja em sua face.". Ele fechou os olhos e ficou alguns instantes assim, parando de tremer à medida que repetia para si essas palavras. Finalmente, uma expressão fria tomou conta do seu rosto e respondeu com a voz firme.

- Claro que já ouvi falar de vocês, suas criaturas peçonhentas. Até posso ver o poço de merda que deve ser o seu "castelo da escuridão". – ele deu um sorrisinho meia-boca, bem à maneira Malfoy – Um antro de pervesidão tão grande quanto a minha casa deve ser e...

Draco, mais uma vez, não pôde completar seu insulto. Ele não viu seu pai dar um salto do trono, com a varinha em punho e lhe aplicar um _Cruciatus_. Draconius não gritou, apenas caiu de joelhos tremendo. Lorde Sanguis permanecia impassível, ainda sorrindo.

- COMO SE ATREVE? – Lúcio gritou, aumentando a força do feitiço à medida que se aproximava de Draco – COMO SE ATREVE A FALAR ASSIM COM LORDE SANGUIS, SEU GAROTO IMPRESTÁVEL? PEÇA PERDÃO! _CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!_

A cada vez que a maldição era proferida, seus efeitos eram aumentados. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar de dor. Sentia o gosto do próprio sangue na boca. Seus olhos estavam revirando nas órbitas e precisou se apoiar com os braços no chão para não cair e parecer um verme se contorcendo de dor. "Por ela... por ela... agüente... me matem... por favor... me matem...". Ele ouviu de longe a voz de Sanguis falando com seu pai.

- ... varinha, Lúcio. Você vai matá-lo desse jeito. Depois de toda aquela nossa conversa e do tempo que levou explicando ao seu Lorde, quer que acabe assim? Se acalme, já ouvi coisas piores de meus inimigos, muito mais perigosos que essa criança. Abaixe essa varinha, eu já disse. Não apague a boa impressão que tenho de você.

A maldição foi retirada e ele quase desabou de alívio. Seu corpo todo tremia e sentiu o lábio destacando dos dentes, tão forte tinha sido a vontade de não gritar. Pingos de suor e sangue caíam no chão à sua frente. Seus ouvidos estavam sangrando e seus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas, também, de sangue. Nunca tinha sido torturado daquele jeito. Todas as outras vezes, ele sentiu chegar perto do estado em que estava agora, mas Lúcio parava a tempo dele se recuperar. Com certeza enlouqueceria se a maldição fosse novamente aplicada.

Draco olhou para eles, Lorde Sanguis e Lúcio conversavam sobre alguma coisa e a varinha de Lúcio estava sendo segurada sem muita força pelo dono... quase como se estivesse esquecida. Sua mente pulsava com apenas um comando: "levante-se e lute!". Um primitivo instinto de sobrevivência havia se apoderado dele. Não se lembrava mais de Narcissa, de Lúcio e nem dele mesmo. Ele era apenas um animal ferido acuado por seus predadores, ambos esperando o momento certo para dar o golpe final nele. Mas, estavam cometendo um erro que podia lhes custar a vida: o ignoravam completamente.

Procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, ele rastejou em direção à varinha. A cada movimento sentia suas forças se esvaírem, como se os centímetros que avançava fossem, na verdade, quilômetros. Seus olhos piscavam sem parar e transmitiam imagens tortas e embaçadas, como se estivesse bêbado. Apesar disso, Draco conseguiu se aproximar o bastante para agarrar a varinha, tudo que tinha de fazer era esticar o braço, torcer para ter força o suficiente para enfeitiçar os dois e fugir.

Porém, no momento em que seus dedos envolveriam a varinha, uma dor lancinante surgiu no seu pulso. Ele soltou um grito de dor, a coisa que agarrou seu pulso, estava quase esmagando os ossos daquela região. Sua visão desembaçou um pouco e Draco pôde ver o que era aquela coisa: uma mão branca como cera o segurava.

- Ora... Ora... Ora... – o dono da mão disse, segurando uma risada - e eu estava preocupado que seu pai o matasse com todos aqueles _Cruciatus_. – Lorde Sanguis ergueu-se e carregou Draco pelo pulso, deixando o rosto do garoto na mesma altura que o seu – Mas parece que ainda tem forças... você precisa tomar cuidado com esse garoto, Lúcio. Se eu não estivesse aqui, esse seu excesso de confiança poderia ter lhe custado sua vida.

Lúcio guardou sua varinha na bengala, um pouco avermelhado de vergonha. Ele tinha torturado o garoto o suficiente por uma vida inteira... e ainda assim, o desgraçadinho teve forças para rastejar e planejar atacá-lo pelas costas. Lúcio estava pedindo perdão pela falta de educação de Draco quando, de repente, Lorde Sanguis some de sua frente e um grito de dor ecoa pela sala. Ele se vira e vê Lorde Sanguis segurando firmemente o pulso de Draco. Isso era deveras humilhante para ele, revelar tamanha fraqueza e distração na frente de Sanguis.

- Não se preocupe, caro amigo. – disse Lorde Sanguis, desviando sua atenção para Lúcio – Sua reputação para comigo continua a mesma. Afinal, eu também pensei que seu filho estava impotente. Para mim, você nunca será fraco.

- Por que vocês não se beijam logo? – Draco perguntou numa voz fraca – Eu posso deixá-los sozinhos se estiverem com vergonha.

Se a intenção de Draco era enfurecer Sanguis, ele havia conseguido com aquele comentário. O rosto de cera virou lentamente em sua direção, com uma expressão de surpresa (no princípio) e logo assumiu uma expressão furiosa, terrível de se ver. As pupilas negras sumiram de seus olhos, ficando apenas seus contornos (parecendo alvos de tiro) e os caninos prolongados cresceram mais ainda, formando um relevo na pele e nos lábios de Sanguis. As unhas tornaram-se navalhas afiadíssimas e cortavam a pele do rapaz. A sala desapareceu numa névoa negra que se originava do corpo de Sanguis. O nosferatu, então, agarrou com sua mão livre o pescoço do rapaz e soltou o seu pulso, onde cinco ferimentos pequenos pingavam de sangue.

- Você está me cansando, criança. – a voz saiu meio abafada, por causa dos caninos – Sua estupidez está me cansando. – Lorde Sanguis avançou, fazendo o corpo de Draco chocar-se com a parede – Essa sua petulância e falta de educação já deixaram de ser divertidas.

- Então me mata, sanguessuga do inferno. – Draco exibia uma expressão fria no rosto, que não alcançava os seus olhos cinzentos, cheios de pavor – Acabe logo com isto, se não o "divirto" mais.

- Matá-lo? – Lorde Sanguis riu desdenhosamente – Ouviu isto, Lúcio? Ele acha que vamos matá-lo.

A risada de Lúcio, que estava em algum lugar na sala, foi ouvida. Como um fantasma, o líder do clã Malfoy emerge da névoa negra entre os dois. O pavor que estava nos olhos de seu filho lhe davam uma alegria quase insana.

- Eu acho que já o fizemos esperar o bastante, milorde. Talvez fosse a hora de acabar mesmo com isso.

- Sim, Lúcio. Eu também acho. Essa conversa toda me deu sede.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Draco foi puxado com violência da parede, sentiu seu pescoço ser inclinado e duas navalhas o perfurarem. Depois, tudo escureceu.

* * *

_De volta ao tempo atual..._

Draco levou alguns dias para tomar a consciência de que ainda existia. A repulsa por si e ódio pelo que lhe acontecera o fazia vomitar às vezes. Ele não odiava mais Lúcio, na verdade, Draco nem mesmo sabia que nome chamar o desejo que lhe ardia no peito. Um misto de fúria animal e ira divina era o que descrevia o sentimento que ele tinha por Lúcio. Mas, mesmo com esse sentimento tão forte e sua força sobre-humana de vampiro, não eram suficientes para partir o feitiço que o prendia: Angainor, o feitiço das correntes inquebráveis.

Angainor era um feitiço de aprisionamento tão antigo que não se sabia ao certo quem o havia feito, alguns historiadores diziam que tinha sido criado por Merlin para aprisionar Murlbug (um dragão de 60 metros, possuidor de uma inteligência humana e terrível, que aterrorizou o reino mágico em seu tempo). Não importava sua origem, era um feitiço poderoso do mesmo jeito... e terrível, também. A vítima tinha seus braços e pernas envoltos por grossas correntes de energia que queimavam a pele, o feitiço era acionado quando a vítima tentava ferir alguém escolhido ou ultrapassar um certo ponto (nesse caso, aquele que lançava o feitiço usava símbolos no chão e nas paredes para delinear o espaço permitido para vítima). O feitiço poderia ser desfeito, mas o preço era alto demais se aquele que o cancelasse não fosse o mesmo que o lançou: a **morte** daquele que tentou cancelar Angainor. A vítima, obrigada a ver seu libertador morrer diante de seus olhos, não sofria nada... a não ser de remorso.

O aspecto de Draco era pavoroso. Sua pele ficou ainda mais pálida do que era, algumas veias até eram visíveis em seu corpo. O cabelo perdeu o loiro e tornou-se completamente branco. As únicas peças de roupa que possuía eram: uma calça de seda preta, rasgada em vários pontos e manchada de sangue e vômito; e uma ceroula preta. Seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam com as marcas de queimadura do feitiço Angainor, sempre renovados pelas constantes tentativas de fuga e de ferir Lúcio, durante suas "visitas". Placas de sangue seco pelo corpo (principalmente no rosto e no peito) e no cabelo completavam essa figura bizarra.

O calabouço onde estava não era o mesmo onde ele era torturado no passado. Era maior e mais escuro... pelo menos, deveria ser se ainda fosse humano. Agora que era vampiro, podia enxergar perfeitamente no escuro. Ele conseguia ver o limo dos tijolos, as poças de sangue coagulado no chão, os corpos de suas vítimas espalhados pelo calabouço e os símbolos de Angainor no chão e nas paredes.

Ele olhava constantemente para a porta, como fazia a alguns dias em seu quarto, esperando por Lúcio... lhe trazer mais vítimas.

* * *

Narcissa estava enlouquecendo. Há duas semanas, Lúcio lhe falou que eles não tinham mais filho, a não ser o que estava em seu ventre, e que tudo de Draconius era para ser destruído e sua existência esquecida. Claro que isso queria dizer que Lúcio havia matado Draco... mas ela não conseguia deixar de ter uma sensação de que isso não era verdade... seu filho estava vivo em algum lugar e que só Lúcio sabia onde.

Por dias seguidos, ela atormentou Lúcio para que ele lhe dissesse onde estava o corpo de seu filho. E tanto o atormentou, que pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida de casada, ele perdeu a paciência com ela e lhe desferiu um violento tapa na cara.

- Espero que isso lhe sirva de lição, minha querida. – ele falou, logo após o tapa – Porque da próxima vez, e torçamos para que não haja uma próxima vez, lhe mostrarei como eram os castigos de seu antigo filho.

E desde então, ela se calou. Atormentada pela dúvida, Narcissa andava pela mansão, perdida em pensamentos. Quando o desaparecimento de Draco completou duas semanas, ela se encontrava em uma ala pouco visitada do Lar de Aquiles, com uma foto de seu filho apertada no peito, olhando a noite estrelada. Um grande relógio antigo indicava duas horas da madrugada e as badaladas ecoavam pelo corredor escuro. A Lua estava cheia naquela noite e iluminava a triste figura da mulher.

- Narcissa! – uma voz masculina a chamou.

Ela virou-se rapidamente, deixando a foto cair no chão. Não conseguia ver quem a chamava e não se lembrava de ter ouvidos passos, mas podia estar enganada... pois sua mente estava ocupada demais pensando em seu filho.

- Narcissa! – a voz a chamou de novo, com mais força. Parecia vir de um ponto nas paredes.

Narcissa tirou sua varinha e, com um movimento gracioso, as velas do corredor acenderam. Ela estranhou na hora a presença de vários quadros enfeitando aquela ala... ainda mais se tratando de quadros dos membros da família Malfoy. Eles deveriam estar na ala principal da mansão ou no escritório de Lúcio. Narcissa apanhou a foto de Draconius do chão e caminhou lentamente até onde pensava ser a fonte da voz. Ela parou em frente ao quadro de seu sogro.

- Foi o senhor que me chamou? – ela perguntou com receio, sabia muito bem que o sogro nunca havia gostado dela em vida (e o quadro dele sempre fazia uma careta de desprezo assim que passava por ele).

- Sim... – Antonyas respondeu, cruzando os braços no peito e se recusando a olhar para ela – fui eu. Onde está meu filho?

- Não sei. E para falar a verdade, nem quero saber. – ela respondeu amargurada.

- Que esposa Lúcio foi arranjar... bem que ele merece...

- Se o senhor me chamou para insultar-me, é melhor voltar ao silêncio em que estava. Estou com problemas mais importantes do que escutar insultos de um monte de tinta.

- Ora! Como se atreve a falar comigo assim? – ele falou furioso, descruzando os braços e a fuzilando com o olhar.

- E como quer que ela o trate diferente, irmão? – Lilandra apareceu ao lado de Antonyas, ela havia passado para o quadro do irmão – Narcissa não tem obrigação nenhuma em aturar você, nem mesmo depois de morto.

- Posso estar morto, porém isso não tira o fato de eu ser o sogro dela! – Antonyas vociferou – Ela deve me respeitar!

- Assim como seu filho? – Lilandra sorriu sarcasticamente – Bela amostra de respeito, não acha? Colocar os quadros da família numa ala abandonada como se fossem peças de arte feias e mofadas. – Antonyas cruzou os braços novamente, bufando. Lilandra olhou para Narcissa – Boa noite, minha cara.

- Boa noite, Lilandra. – Narcissa a olhou tristemente – Porquê Lúcio fez isto com vocês?

- Porque ele é um ingrato! – a voz de Victor Jean-Pierre respondeu atrás de Narcissa, ele também estava fora de seu quadro de origem, aproveitando que o quadro de Lilandra estava vazio – Um ingrato e uma desgraça para essa família!

- Meu caro Victor, por favor... – Lilandra levantou a mão, aquela não era a hora de ficar gritando insultos para Lúcio – não vamos desperdiçar essa chance. O que está feito, está feito. Lúcio executou o seu movimento, agora é a nossa vez. – ela olhou para Narcissa – Minha cara, onde está seu filho?

- Eu... não sei... – Narcissa apertou de novo a foto no peito – Lúcio disse que ele não existe mais... que está morto... – lágrimas começaram a molhar seu rosto – mas eu não consigo acreditar nisso. Tem alguma coisa dentro de mim que diz o contrário, que Draconius está vivo em algum lugar...

- Narcissa, – Lilandra disse séria, um brilho estranho em seus olhos de tinta – é melhor conjurar uma cadeira. Nós temos uma coisa para lhe dizer.

* * *

Estava tudo se ajustando perfeitamente.

Seu poder entre os Comensais era grande e continuava crescendo, apesar das tentativas (inúteis) de Charles em minar a confiança que Lorde Voldermort depositava nele. Ele mal podia esperar quando Bellatrix e Donovan fossem soltos, eles eram seus principais parceiros. No passado, muitos trouxas e bruxos (entre eles, esquadrões inteiros de aurores) perderam suas vidas sob as varinhas desse trio, o que lhe renderam os apelidos de: Ruína (Donovan), Dama Negra (Bellatrix) e Naja (Lúcio); eles eram o esquadrão da morte dos Comensais.

Narcissa estava apresentando incômodos sentimentos de resistência, mas isso não era realmente um problema. Talvez com um pouco de conversa, ela veria que resistir era inútil. Ele não queria bater nela alguns dias atrás, porém aquela lamúria irritante dela o estava cansando. Afinal, depois de um dia estafante no ministério, lidando com um bando de incompetentes amantes de trouxas, ele esperava (no mínimo) poder descansar sossegado em casa, antes de ir para as reuniões dos Comensais. Mulheres e seus instintos maternos! Sua mãe também deu um pouco de trabalho para seu pai quando Tyrus Malfoy "desapareceu", ela ficou alguns meses isolada no sótão da mansão, antes de voltar a falar com Antonyas (por causa disso, seu pai proibiu que um retrato dela fosse pintado). De qualquer maneira, esperava não ter mais problemas com Narcissa. Lúcio gostava mesmo da esposa, mas não hesitaria em aplicar-lhe corretivos mais energéticos se persistisse nessa bobagem.

E quanto a Draco, seu novo animalzinho de estimação? Lúcio se divertia como nunca com ele. A cada visita sua, podia observar a loucura tomar conta, cada vez mais, daquele que um dia foi seu filho. Ele ria, quase às lágrimas, cada vez que o moleque tentava alcançá-lo. Quando suas garras estavam a poucos centímetros do pescoço de Lúcio, as grossas correntes de energia surgiam das paredes, envolvendo os braços e pernas de Draco e o prendendo. O cheiro de pele queimada misturando-se ao da podridão dos cadáveres e o barulho de algo sendo fritado acompanhando os urros de raiva de seu animalzinho.

Lúcio caminhava tranqüilamente pelo labirinto de calabouços no subsolo do Lar de Aquiles, levando um novo "presentinho" para Draco. Um corpo embrulhado em um tecido negro de seda (havia até um lacinho verde no meio do "presente") flutuava diante de si. Finalmente, levava um alimento digno para seu animalzinho: **Charles Parkinson**.

O idiota teve a audácia de questionar (com alguns Comensais) a ordem dada por Voldermort de que Snape seria o líder da invasão de Azkaban. Primeiro erro: questionar o Lorde das Trevas. Segundo erro: expressar tal questionamento em ouvidos não confiáveis. Assim que soube de tal heresia, Lorde Voldermort foi taxativo:

- Lúcio, – os dois pontos vermelhos expressavam fúria – quero Parkinson morto, da pior maneira que você possa imaginar. E quando estiver feito, exiba o corpo no salão de entrada do Covil da Morte para apodrecer... e fazer dele um exemplo.

O sorriso de Lúcio, naquela ocasião, foi tão maligno quanto o de Voldermort. Finalmente, iria se livrar desse peso morto. Charles Parkinson não tinha muita influência no ministério e nem com outras famílias, havia sido aceito numa época em que o Lorde das Trevas ainda começava sua legião, quando precisava mais de mão-de-obra do que de cérebro.

A caminhada até o calabouço de Draco ainda demorou alguns minutos, era o último e mais escuro de todos, feito especialmente para ele. Lúcio tirou um lencinho perfumado de um dos bolsos de sua veste de gala, para disfarçar o cheiro podre, que já podia ser sentido a uma certa distância. Talvez fosse a hora de fazer uma limpeza naquela cela, o ar estava começando a ficar tóxico ali, devido aos gases provenientes da decomposição dos cadáveres. Lúcio fez uma nota mental que quando voltasse de viagem faria isso, ele havia sido designado para averiguar os regimentos alemães e franceses, iria ficar fora uns dois meses e precisava designar alguns Comensais para trazer "alimentos" para seu animalzinho enquanto estivesse fora. A desculpa que daria para Narcissa pela presença dos Comensais seria de que estariam ali para protegê-la.

Antes de entrar no calabouço, a idéia de colocar uns feitiços de alarme passou pela sua cabeça... mas descartou-a, por achar Angainor suficientemente forte e a possibilidade de Draco conseguir fugir inexistente.

Um erro cujo sabor amargo sentiria mais tarde.

* * *

Isabeau Narsdreff era o vampiro mais poderoso sob o comando de Lorde Sanguis e era a segunda em comando do _Schwarz Engels_. Uma vampira tão antiga, que muitos do clã pensavam que ela tinha sido a primeira pessoa que Sanguis havia transformado em vampiro. Era uma pessoa austera, de poucas palavras e de olhar tão penetrante quanto seu mestre. Na ausência dele, Isabeau tinha o dever de cuidar de Dunkelheit e a permissão (exclusiva) de se sentar no trono de Sanguis.

Ela possuía um longo cabelo branco, liso e brilhante. Um rosto bastante feminino e de traços delicados, que sempre enganava suas vítimas. Seus olhos verdes, levemente puxados, brilhavam no escuro como de uma gata. Seu corpo esguio era o objeto de desejo de muitos vampiros de seu clã... e de outros. Quando cruzava os salões de Dunkelheit, muitos olhos a seguiam e lábios eram lambidos em sua homenagem. Apesar disso, poucos tiveram a coragem de cortejá-la... e cada um deles arrependeu-se amargamente de tal ousadia. Somente seu mestre sabia a quem ela prometera seu coração imortal.

Sua maldade era tão famosa quanto sua beleza. Nas guerras contra os outros clãs e caçadores de vampiros, sua presença era tão temida quanto a de Lorde Sanguis. O poder que tinha era de controlar os lobos, que surgiam às centenas ao seu chamado. Em seus quatrocentos anos de idade, somente uma vez ela fora derrotada num duelo... e ao vencedor, entregou seu coração.

Lorde Sanguis havia retornado a poucos dias da reunião na Inglaterra e, junto com a notícia de que a aliança com Voldermort estava feita, ele trouxera um presente de seu amado para ela. Uma delicada pulseira em forma de dragão (feita em ouro e cravejada de diamantes) e uma carta, a qual ela apertava no peito como uma colegial apaixonada (uma cena que ela própria achava ridícula). A janela de seu quarto dava para a cidade de Bran, e era diante dela que a vampira estava, relendo pela enésima vez a carta.

_"Isabeau,_

_Irei vê-la daqui a alguns dias. Fui designado pelo meu lorde para checar como estão os regimentos alemães e franceses. Aproveitarei a chance que me foi dada e irei encontrá-la no lugar de sempre. Pode haver uma certa demora na minha partida, pois tenho alguns assuntos a resolver antes de viajar. Primeiramente irei a França e depois para a Alemanha. Então, quando minhas tarefas tiverem sido cumpridas, deixarei para realizar meu relatório ao seu lado. Uma tarefa árdua, eu sei, mas alguém tem que fazê-la._

_Espero que goste de meu presente. Assim que o vi na loja, pensei imediatamente no quão magnífico ficaria em seu braço. Use-o para mim quando nos encontrarmos... e apenas ele. Você sabe que eu nunca me canso de admirar seu belo corpo iluminado pela Lua cheia... só em escrever isso, fiquei com água na boca._

_Mandarei um bilhete assim que estiver deixando a Alemanha. Infelizmente, terei que viajar pelo modo trouxa para não despertar suspeitas. Levarei mais alguns presentes para você para compensar o tempo que estamos separados. Suspeito que ando tendo aquilo que os trouxas chamam de "crise de abstinência", pois tremo só de pensar em tê-la na minha cama..._

_L. A. M."_

Ela sorriu mais uma vez ao terminar de ler a carta. Daqui a alguns dias, ela o teria em seus braços gelados, sendo possuída por ele. Guardou com cuidado a carta entre seus seios e foi se deitar em seu caixão.

* * *

A porta do calabouço abriu devagar e o ranger de suas dobradiças, enferrujadas prematuramente, ecoou pelos corredores. Lúcio ficou parado por um tempo na frente da porta para dissipar o mau cheiro e o gás tóxico que estava se formando. Do fundo do calabouço, Draconius o observava sentado, sem se mexer, porém com os olhos cheios daquele sentimento que não conseguia definir.

- Eu trouxe um presente. – Lúcio disse, fazendo o "embrulho" entrar na sala, antes dele – Espero que goste. Na verdade, – Lúcio entrou na sala e fechou a porta – tenho certeza de que irá gostar.

Draco apertou os olhos e ficou olhando o presente aterrisar bem na sua frente. Que diabos Lúcio estava aprontando? Sem dúvida, era um corpo... podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos que emanavam do presente. Havia ainda um cheiro conhecido nele... era alguém que freqüentava sua casa.

Lúcio agitou sua varinha e iluminou o calabouço. De fato, constatou, era hora de dar um fim a todos aqueles cadáveres. Pois mesmo estando acostumado a ver cenas grotescas e corpos dilacerados, a "decoração" do calabouço o deixou um pouco enojado. Ele apertou mais ainda o lenço perfumado contra o nariz para se livrar da sensação de enjôo... mas, com certeza, não jantaria naquela noite. De qualquer maneira, não deixou de se sentir satisfeito, pois se aquilo o incomodava, o que dizer de Draco?

- Não vai abrir seu presente? – Lúcio perguntou, enquanto conjurava uma confortável cadeira – Que indelicadeza...

- Vai... se... foder. – Draco sussurrou.

- Os jovens de hoje... – Lúcio guardou o lenço e puxou um charuto do bolso – reclamam quando não ganham presentes e reclamam quando ganham um... não é à toa que existem tantos livros sobre como lidar com a adolescência.

Draco continuou parado. Sabia que Lúcio o estava provocando para ativar Angainor. Era difícil controlar o impulso de tentar, mais uma vez, dilacerar seu pai...

- Bem, se não vai abrir seu presente... abro eu. – Lúcio agitou sua varinha, fazendo o laço se desfazer e o embrulho abrir.

A sobrancelha direita de Draco subiu ao constatar que seu "presente" era Charles Parkinson, o pai de Pansy. O homem estava desacordado e ainda trajava suas vestes de Comensal. O que ele teria feito para que Lúcio o entregasse para Draco? Seria uma artimanha de seu pai ou uma ordem de Lorde Voldermort?

- O que isso significa? – Draco perguntou.

- Significa, meu caro, que você deve matá-lo. O que mais? – Lúcio deu uma tragada em seu charuto e soltou um anel de fumaça – Pensou que eu o trouxe para lhe fazer companhia?

- De você, eu espero tudo, Lúcio.

A resposta de Lúcio foi um sorriso, enquanto dava mais uma tragada em seu charuto. Seus olhos cinzentos cruzaram com o de seu filho e ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes, até lhe surgir uma idéia divertida em sua mente. Porquê não acordar o "presente" e tornar essa execução um show? Como os imperadores faziam com os judeus e os leões no Coliseu? Sim... poucas coisas lhe dariam tanto prazer quanto ouvir Parkinson implorar por sua vida. E foi o que fez.

- _Enervate_! – Lúcio falou apontando sua varinha para Charles.

Charles abriu os olhos e não reconheceu o lugar onde estava. Tudo que se lembrava era de que estava andando para o lugar permitido por Voldermort para se aparatar nas imediações do Covil da Morte e nada mais. Um cheiro pútrido penetrou em suas narinas, o fazendo se sentar de imediato. Olhou para os lados e o que viu o fez tremer de pavor: estava num calabouço cheio de cadáveres de animais e de um homem; de um lado, estava Lúcio sorrindo e fumando um charuto; e do outro, um rapaz maltrapilho todo sujo de sangue. Procurou, em vão, por sua varinha.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – ele gritou em direção a Lúcio – PORQUÊ ESTOU AQUI, LÚCIO?

- Acontece que, finalmente, nosso lorde percebeu que você é um servo... como posso dizer isso da maneira que até você entenda? – Lúcio adotou uma expressão pensativa, dando mais uma tragada no charuto – Ah, sim. Um servo que é mais útil para a causa **morto** do que **vivo**. Lorde Voldermort não precisa de alguém que fica contestando suas decisões. Deveria ter se calado e se resignado... mas isso seria esperar muito de alguém estúpido como você.

- V-vo-você vai me matar?

- Não... – Lúcio sorriu e apontou para Draco – ele vai ter esse prazer.

Charles olhou para Draco. O rapaz sorriu e exibiu seus caninos alongados.

- Um vampiro... – Charles murmurou apavorado – você arranjou um vampiro para me matar?

- E isso não é tudo. – o sorriso de Lúcio alargou-se – Quando ele terminar o serviço, exibiremos o seu corpo como um aviso. Ele dará um toque marcante na decoração do Covil da Morte.

- E quanto a Isadora? – Charles rastejou até Lúcio, agarrando a barra das vestes dele – O que ela disse?

- O que ela disse? – Lúcio soltou um anel de fumaça na cara de Charles – Pediu perdão de joelhos a Lorde Voldermort, dizendo que ela não tinha nada a ver com essa heresia e que você merecia qualquer castigo que lhe fosse imposto. Uma sábia decisão, se me perguntar.

A resposta de Lúcio caiu como uma pedra no peito de Charles. Estava sozinho a mercê de Lúcio e do vampiro, que permanecia sentado encostado na parede.

- Lúcio... – Charles torcia a barra das vestes de Lúcio – deixe-me ir... eu prometo nunca mais aparecer... – ele começou a beijar a barra das vestes, como se Lúcio fosse Voldermort – por favor... tenha piedade...

Lúcio ficou parado, olhando para ele, ainda sorrindo. Depois de alguns segundos de suspense, o senhor do Lar de Aquiles gargalhou abertamente, abafando as lamúrias de Charles.

- Piedade? – Lúcio curvou-se sobre ele e gargalhou mais ainda – Piedade? – Lúcio deu um chute em Charles, fazendo o homem cair de costas no chão e apoiar-se com os cotovelos – Meu caro... você acha mesmo que eu, Lúcio Aquiles Malfoy, teria piedade de você? De você?

- Não se preocupe... – Draco falou, chamando a atenção dos dois – eu não vou matá-lo. – ele se levantou e encarou seu pai, mais uma vez – Faça você o servicinho sujo de seu Lorde.

Charles ficou olhando um para outro, como se estivesse assistindo uma partida de tênis. O sorriso de Lúcio sumiu, seu rosto ficou sério e ele deu mais uma tragada no seu charuto, antes de falar.

- Se não matá-lo, sua mãe saberá como você se sentiu durante nossas sessões "disciplinadoras". – outro anel de fumaça voou pelo calabouço – E então? Qual sua escolha?

Draco fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ele deveria ter adivinhado... um golpe baixo como esse combinava perfeitamente com seu pai. Enquanto Narcissa estivesse a mercê de Lúcio, ele a usaria para chantagiar Draco. A escolha era óbvia. Ao abrir os olhos, sua transformação começou. O cinza dos olhos desapareceu, os caninos e suas unhas cresceram

Charles soltou um grito de pavor quando o vampiro avançou sobre ele, como uma águia atacando sua presa. Antes que sentisse a mordida na sua jugular, ele ouviu a voz de Lúcio.

- Não o mate depressa. – Lúcio disse – Quero que ele sinta dor, muita dor. Faça assim: quebre os braços e as pernas, vamos esperar um pouco e rasgue a barriga dele...

Em exatamente uma hora, uma dolorosa e infinita hora, Charles Parkinson estava morto.

* * *

**N.A.4: Putz... esse foi um capítulo longo. Peço desculpas a todos pela demora na entrega... dúvidas sobre certas partes que deveriam ou não participar desse capítulo foram a causa do atraso. Principalmente na parte de Narcissa, sei que no capítulo anterior prometi que nossa querida senhora Malfoy mostraria que não é apenas uma frágil figura. Porém, achei melhor deixar para o próximo capítulo... só espero que não demore tanto quanto esse.**

**N.A.5: Estou fazendo esses últimos capítulos no FrontPage. É que fica melhor para formatar as partes _itálicas_. O único problema é com o corretor ortográfico... não que eu precise, mas é que às vezes me confundo com o uso da crase: seria "à merc" ou "a merc"? Na dúvida, coloquei sem crase... me corrijam se estiver errado.**

**N.A.6: Alguém poderia me dizer qual a utilidade do TCC? Sério! Quer dizer, já não basta ter que agüentar quatro anos e meio de professores gagás (em sua grande maioria), greves estressantes (tudo bem pegar uma no meio do curso... mas pegar uma logo no começo do curso, é de acabar com o ânimo de qualquer um) e, sem falar, de aturar quase uma hora de ônibus (geralmente lotado) para chegar na universidade e não ter aula... se não fosse os amigos, mandaria a universidade para a #$&.**

**N.A.7: Lorde Sanguis tem origem alemã. A Transilvânia era uma região governada por nobres que obedeciam a autoridade do rei húngaro. Em sua tentativa de consolidar sua autoridade em Transilvânia, a Hungria incentivou a colonização alemão, que começou em 1141 D.C. Trazendo o espírito da civilização ocidental, eles ajudaram a criar cidades grandes como Sighisoara, Sibiu, Brasov (perto dela existe uma localidade chamada Bran, onde se diz que lá é que era localizado o castelo de Drácula). Criaram ainda fortalezas e impulsionaram o comércio da região. Viktor fazia parte de uma tribo de nosferatus que resolveram seguir a marcha desses germânicos e acabaram, pela convivência, adquirindo um pouco da cultura e a língua deles. Ao longo da fic, contarei mais sobre a origem desse personagem. **

**N.A.8: As línguas oficiais da Romênia são: Romeno (oficial, duh!), Húngaro e Alemão.**

**N.A.9: Agradeço pelas novas reviews. Continuem lendo e dando suas opiniões... se alguém tiver o MSN Messenger é só pegar o meu e-mail na minha bio. Ultimamente, não tenho acessado por puro esquecimento. Sou parecido com aquela peixe doida do "Procurando Nemo".**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**


	5. O Alto Preço da Liberdade

**N.A.1: Daqui para a frente, para criar um clima bacana, algumas cenas terão dicas de músicas perfeitas (na minha "humilde" opinião) como trilha sonora. Teremos desde Counting Crows e The Cure à Evanescence e Iron Maiden... dando umas voltas com Marilyn Manson. Eu ouço essas músicas quando estou escrevendo. Tomara que dê certo e que vocês consigam sentir o clima que quero criar.**

**N.A.2: Outro dia, assisti aquele filme do Kiefer Sutherland no qual ele é um vampiro... alguém assistiu? Eu acho aquele filme muito "sem noção". Se alguém gosta daquele filme, gosto não se discute... mas que eu acho ridículo, acho mesmo (se bem que o cara manda ver na série "24 Horas"). E o que falar do Rutger Hauer? Quem viu o cara em "Blade Runner", "O Feitiço de Áquila" e "Fúria Cega"; sente uma vontade de vomitar quando o vê em "Buffy, A Caça-Vampiros", como aquele vampirão que mais parece uma mistura (malsucedida) de Conde Drácula e Jerry Lewis... nada contra o seriado (é até legalzinho de se ver, "assistível" como eu digo), mas que o filme é uma , isso é!**

**N.A.3: Idéias absurdas aparecem sem parar quando eu escrevo, alguém tem o mesmo problema? Cenas ridículas que escrevo e releio, releio, releio, e releio (isso é a causa de muitas cenas embaraçosas, como rindo sozinho na sala... outro dia meu pai perguntou se eu estava ficando doido... como se ele já não soubesse). Afinal, o que seria loucura? Quando tentamos copiar atitudes e agir como pessoas "normais" (existe isso?), dizem para sermos originais... mas quando somos originais, nos chamam de malucos e "criadores de moda"... vai entender. Para mim, loucura seria aquele lugar entre o nirvana e o estado alfa, sofrendo influências das ondas magnéticas dos anéis de Saturno... entenderam? Sei que não, porque nem eu entendo. Por falar nisso, alguém já leu "Alice no País das Maravilhas"? É um ótimo livro sobre a loucura, nada a ver com literatura infantil... procurem ler para dizer se estou errado ou não.**

**N.A.4: A alguns dias atrás, aconteceu aqui, em Belém, uma Feira do Livro. Um certo gordinho foi a causa de uma inundação (rapidamente solucionada) ao se ver diante de uma estante repleta de livros da Anne Rice, o marginal obeso produziu uma grande quantidade de saliva. O mesmo gordinho fez uma criancinha quase abandonar a série "Harry Potter" ao explicar como funcionava a série "Artemis Fowl". Não se sabe ao certo por onde anda tal arruaceiro. Dizem que ele está, atualmente, escrevendo uma fic na , mostrando a indefesos(?) leitores um pedaço de sua mente tortuosa. **

**- TENHAM CUIDADO! – Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody grita do fundo da sala – VIGILÂNCIA PERMANENTE!**

**Agora, vamos parar de besteiras! Sentem-se e apertem os cintos... a cortina já vai subir!**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco – O Alto Preço da Liberdade**

Exodus do Evancescence; Colorblind do Counting Crows

A ala Galek Bryan Malfoy nunca deu muito trabalho para os elfos domésticos do Lar de Aquiles. Era um lugar pouco visitado, com estantes de madeira escura e vasos antigos, tão antigos quanto a própria história da família Malfoy. Alguns eram de valor inestimáveis, vindos da China e de outros países onde existiam membros e aliados dos Malfoy. Os quartos enormes (dez ao todo) estavam trancados na maioria do tempo, salvo quando acontecia as famosas festas na mansão (reunindo familiares e celebridades mágicas) e todos os outros cinqüenta quartos estavam ocupados. Mas poucos eram os que recebiam essa honra. Sendo assim, tudo os que elfos domésticos tinham que fazer era: trocar as roupas de cama e tirar o pó dos móveis e vasos.

Até a noite em que Narcissa descobrira o que aconteceu com seu filho.

Ela fizera questão de destruir tudo. Os vasos jaziam em pedaços no chão e suas estantes deixaram marcas feias nas paredes, quando foram atiradas nelas. O fino tapete persa que percorria o corredor, tinha uma grande poça de vômito adicionando o belo desenho que tinha. De fato, apenas os quadros da família Malfoy, recentemente adicionados à decoração do local, não sofreram nada à crise histérica da senhora Malfoy. Os personagens dos quadros assistiram, impassíveis, a destruição da ala (até mesmo o próprio Galek não falara nada).

Quando não havia mais nada a ser destruído, o único barulho no corredor era o choro de Narcissa. Como em todos os corredores em que haviam quartos, um permanente feitiço do silêncio a salvou de ser escutada por Lúcio (mesmo porque ele ainda estava no calabouço, dando instruções a Draco e rindo da dor de Charles). Ela estava deitada no chão, perto do seu vômito, dando murros no chão e torcendo a foto com a outra mão.

Foi nesse estado, que Yhn a encontrou.

O castigo de Lúcio ainda não tinha terminado. Para que ele não ficasse com o braço defeituoso, Lúcio permitiu que uma tipóia fosse colocada em seu braço. Usando tábuas velhas (que não serviam nem para as lareiras da mansão e nem para o forno) e um pedaço do vestido velho que ele próprio usava, a tipóia (ou melhor, o projeto de tipóia) imobilizava seu braço quebrado. Ao entrar na ala, seu queixo quase caiu... o que acontecera ali? Tudo estava de pernas para o ar... os vasos destruídos... as estantes também... as paredes, sempre limpas, marcadas como se alguma coisa pesada tivesse sido lançada contra elas... e, ao se aproximar do final do corredor, viu Narcissa deitada e esmurrando no chão.

- MINHA SENHORA! – ele guichou de espanto e, desviando dos afiados cacos de porcelana e pedaços de madeira, foi até ela – MINHA SENHORA, O QUE ACONTECEU?

Narcissa levantou sua cabeça e seu rosto era a própria descrição de dor e amargura. Ela se levantou tremendo, ficando de joelhos, sem parar de chorar.

- Minha senhora... – o elfo insistiu – o que aconteceu? A senhora está bem? Devo chamar o mest...

Silêncio

A frase morreu em sua garganta, pois no momento em que ia dizer "mestre", a expressão do rosto de Narcissa passou de dolorida para furiosa num instante. Sem se importar, ela pegou sua varinha do meio de seu próprio vômito e a apontou para o elfo. Yhn sentiu uma pressão fortíssima no pescoço... um feitiço estrangulador fora lançado contra ele.

- Não... fale... de... seu... "mestre"... – ela cuspiu a palavra, enquanto grunhia para o elfo – perto... de... mim...

Os grandes olhos violetas estavam virando em suas órbitas. Não conseguia respirar, era como estivesse em uma coleira estranguladora. Se Narcissa aumentasse a força do feitiço, seu fino pescoço seria partido. A sua salvação foi Lilandra.

- Minha cara... o elfo não tem culpa de nada. Solte-o.

- E pensar que só nos resta a recorrer a ela. – Antonyas sussurrou para Lilandra, apontando com desprezo para Narcissa – A que ponto desceremos mais?.

- Vamos, Narcissa... – Lilandra ignorou o irmão – a morte desse elfo não tornará seu filho humano... além do mais, pude observar que ele é seu único aliado nessa mansão.

Narcissa a olhou pelo canto dos olhos. Ela estava certa... ele ainda poderia ser útil. Sem tirar a expressão furiosa do rosto, o feitiço é cancelado. O elfo doméstico desabou no chão, respirando com dificuldade.

- Você sabe onde meu filho está escondido, elfo? – faíscas saíam da ponta da varinha – Sabe em que calabouço aquele monstro aprisionou Draco?

- COF! COF! Nã-Não... Yhn não sabe, minha senhora. – Yhn massageava seu pescoço – Yhn pensava que o jovem mestre estava morto... ele não está?

- Graças ao seu "mestre", meu filho sofreu um destino pior do que a morte, elfo. – Narcissa abaixou a varinha – E eu o matarei por isso.

- Minha cara, sejamos francos... você não é páreo para Lúcio. – Lilandra intrometeu-se – Lembre-se de que ele é um assassino treinado e conhecedor profundo das Artes das Trevas.

- E o que quer que eu faça, Lilandra? Finja que não sei de nada? Ser a fraca que sempre fui?

- Mas é claro, minha cara. – Lilandra falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Você só pode estar brincando! Não consigo nem pensar no que farei se o vir na minha frente!

- Narcissa... – Lilandra suspirou cansada, "às vezes, chego até a concordar com Antonyas... essa mulher é irritante e ingênua demais para ser uma Malfoy." – se Lúcio desconfiar que você sabe o que aconteceu a Draconius, ele apagará sua memória e tirará seu filho da mansão... é isso que quer? Eu acho que não.

Esse pensamento fez correr um calafrio na espinha de Narcissa. Lúcio seria capaz de fazer isso...

- Elfo, limpe essa bagunça e não escute a conversa que terei com esses quadros. – Narcissa achou melhor escutar o que Lilandra tinha a dizer, por mais raiva que tivesse da família Malfoy.

Mal ela sabia que era isso mesmo que Lilandra queria... uma chance para destilar seu veneno. Quem sabe o que aconteceria se Narcissa desse as costas para eles naquela hora? Será que as coisas que aconteceriam depois daquilo seriam diferentes? Talvez sim... talvez não... ninguém pode saber...

- Como eu ia dizendo, minha cara, se Lúcio desconfiar de que você sabe o que aconteceu com Draco, tudo estará perdido. Não terá chance de salvá-lo e nem de se salvar. – Lilandra sorriu, tudo estava indo conforme seus planos – Então, sim, você precisará fingir... confirmar a certeza de Lúcio de está desvastada pela "morte" de Draco... e esperará pela oportunidade perfeita para agir. E enquanto espera pela oportunidade, procure descobrir em que calabouço seu filho está... – Lilandra deu uma olhada rápida para os outros quadros – Lúcio nos contou que faria um especialmente para ele... já esteve lá embaixo?

- Sim... algumas vezes eu ia buscá-lo... – Narcissa olhou para o elfo para confirmar se ele estava cumprindo suas ordens e não estava escutando nada. Yhn estava reconstruindo uma das estantes, bem longe deles – quando ele sumia por mais de um dia... aquele monstro sempre usava o mesmo calabouço para torturar Draco.

- Esteja preparada. – Antonyas falou, olhando para unhas – Provavelmente, Lúcio fez um bem distante para o garoto... e, com certeza, deve haver armadilhas e feitiços de aprisionamento bem fortes, já que estamos falando de um vampiro... é melhor usar o seu "amiguinho" para descobrir isso para você.

- Deixemos essa parte para Narcissa. – Lilandra apertou o braço do irmão – Ela saberá o que fazer. Assim que descobrir onde seu filho está, o melhor a fazer será fugir. Para onde ficará a seu critério. Suas chances serão melhores lá fora do que permanecer aqui.

- Isso se houver alguma... – Antonyas sussurrou para Lilandra.

- Procure descobrir meios de se fortalecer, minha cara. – Lilandra olhou de soslaio para Antonyas – E a seu filho também... não esqueça que seus inimigos os perseguirão sem cansar... e quando voltarem... porque vocês precisam voltar, uma afronta dessas não pode ficar sem resposta. Quando voltarem, faça-os pagar. Mas, não se engane, será difícil e tudo está contra vocês.

- Eu tinha planejado a mesma coisa, Lilandra. – Narcissa fez sumir o vômito e se arrumava – Fiz os preparativos necessários para uma partida rápida, esperançosa de que Draco retornasse aquela noite e de que aquele... desgraçado – ela torceu a varinha em suas mãos – demorasse um pouco mais para dar um fim ao meu filho. – Narcissa olhou decidida para Lilandra – Também sei que seremos perseguidos, nunca me enganei quanto a isso. Seu conselho de nos fortalecer parece lógico e propício... porém... – ela guardou a varinha e olhou ao redor, para os quadros que a cercavam (todos com expressões sérias em seus rostos) – porquê está me ajudando? Porquê não ouço nenhum protesto quando falamos de vingança contra o monstro que é meu marido? Não é só porque ele os colocou aqui e nem porque estão querendo ajudar meu filho e a mim.

- De fato, minha cara. – Lilandra fez uma careta de desgosto – Temos nosso próprio interesse no seu sucesso. Uma coisa que somente nós, Malfoys, podemos compreender e que não é de sua conta. O próximo movimento nesse jogo é seu.

Narcissa ainda ficou algum tempo encarando Lilandra e Antonyas. Quais seriam os verdadeiros motivos deles? Ela sentia que era uma peça de um tabuleiro de xadrez, uma peça importante no jogo que os membros da família Malfoy estavam contra Lúcio... e talvez, até contra Voldermort. Seria ela uma rainha? Ou o peão que antecederia os movimentos da rainha (Draco)?

- Não confio em vocês... mas não tenho outra alternativa. Acredito que meu filho e eu não somos mais do que peças nesse jogo doentio de vocês. – Narcissa virou de costas e foi caminhando para fora do corredor – Eu odeio sua família mais do que nunca... mas não tenho outra alternativa... – ela se virou para eles, de novo – só torçam para que seus esquemas não se virem contra vocês e sua família. – e dizendo isso, Narcissa se retirou da ala, caminhando para o seu quarto.

Os quadros ficaram calados, resolvendo esperar o elfo terminar sua arrumação para que pudessem conversar em paz. Foi preciso uma hora exaustiva de trabalho para que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes de Narcissa receber a notícia do destino de Draco. Assim que se viram sozinhos na ala, os membros da família começaram a rir.

- Por Merlin! – Antonyas gargalhava – Eu não disse a vocês? A mulher é uma estúpida! "Só torçam para que seus esquemas não se voltem contra vocês e sua família"... com quem ela acha que está lidando? Com Weasleys?

- De fato, Antonyas... – Victor voltou para o quadro dele – poderia até sentir pena dela... se soubesse o que é ter pena.

- Por favor, meus caros... – Lilandra estava satisfeita – não façamos pouco dela. Pensem no favor que ela nos fará!

- É uma tristeza ver que o fim do lado inglês da família seja esse... – Garek Malfoy falou sombrio, era o único que não ria – precisamos avisar os clãs franceses e irlandeses. Avisar-lhes que o sangue inglês falhou.

- De fato, Garek. – Antonyas falava ofegante, ainda se recuperando da gargalhada – Apesar de nossas raízes pertencerem a outro lugar, nos demos bem neste país. – Antonyas beijou a mão de sua irmã antes de retornar ao seu quadro. Chegando lá, ele falou para todos os parentes – Quem sabe? Talvez algum dia no futuro, os Malfoys retornem à Inglaterra.

* * *

Música tema de seu filme de terror favorito... opinião do autor: tema de "Sexta-Feira 13" ou de "Hallowen"

_Algumas horas depois..._

Lúcio levou o que restava do corpo de Parkinson direto para Voldermort. O homem, que se julgava mais poderoso que seu pai, gritou como um porco durante a tortura (dando muito prazer a Lúcio, que ria como nunca aos apelos de "misericórdia"). Draco fazia-se de surdo aos gritos e risadas, tudo que estava na sua mente era a possibilidade de Narcissa passar pelos mesmos feitiços que Lúcio lhe aplicara quando era humano. Então, ele executava os comandos de seu pai como um robô.

O som dos ossos sendo partidos ecoavam como tiros no calabouço. Lúcio fez questão que todos os ossos dos braços (desde os dedos até o ombro) e das pernas (desde os pés até a região da pélvis) fossem feitos em pó, literalmente. Draco nem precisava fazer força para cumprir isso.

Agora, com tudo terminado, o jovem vampiro tinha mais um fantasma em sua mente... mais uma vítima... a lhe lançar acusações na escuridão do calabouço. O pior foi ter que escutar calado enquanto Lúcio fazia uma reverência exagerada, elogiando um serviço bem feito (o único que ele fez, o senhor do Lar de Aquiles fez questão de salientar). A raiva foi tanta, que Draco dilacerou todos os cadáveres de sua cela assim que Lúcio saiu. O chão ficou coberto de tripas e pedaços de carne rasgada.

Até quando? Até quando ele teria que viver(?) daquele jeito?

Draco estava sentado no chão, esmagando o que restara de um estômago, segurando a cabeça de sua primeira vítima humana diante de si.

- Você não sabe o quanto teve sorte, não é? – Draco sussurrou para a cabeça – Morreu rápido... e sem dor. Nem teve oportunidade de pedir misericórdia... não que isso importasse... eu o mataria de qualquer jeito. Estava com sede... você entende, não é? – o vampiro deu uma risadinha - Devo estar ficando maluco... conversando com uma cabeça... daqui a pouco estarei declamando "ser ou não ser". – ele inclinou sua cabeça, com os cabelos brancos empapados de sangue grudados em sua face – Sem falar que não se parece em nada com o Yorick que eu imaginava... muito calado para ser um bobo da corte... não, meu amigo... nesta peça de horrores, só há lugar para um bobo da corte... – os narizes gelados se tocaram num bizarro "beijo de esquim" – e ele, sou eu.

Ao dizer isso, Draco esmagou a cabeça com suas mãos, eliminando seu concorrente. Adicionando mais vísceras ao chão do calabouço e ao seu rosto.

* * *

Mesma dica da cena anterior... mas o silêncio também vai bem

_Enquanto isso, no Castelo Dunkelheit... _

O salão do trono de Lorde Sanguis era o aposento mais luxuoso do Castelo da Escuridão. O aposento era amplo e seu teto era muito alto, como uma igreja. As paredes e o chão eram de mármore cinza e as colunas, brancas. Cada coluna entre as janelas, era em forma de uma estátua imensa, representando mulheres de toga com as mãos levantadas como se estivessem segurando o teto. Um longo tapete vermelho, com detalhes pretos, ia do maciço portão de mogno (onde anjos e crianças no meio de nuvens, talhados em cada porta, se mexiam) até os quatro pequenos degraus que delineavam a região do Trono de Sangue, feito de uma madeira vermelha que não existe mais em território europeu. O encosto do Trono de Sangue tinha mais de quatro metros de altura, que parecia maior quando as cento e cinqüenta velas do aposento eram acendidas.

O caixão antiquíssimo de Lorde Sanguis ficava localizado logo atrás do Trono de Sangue. A peça, datada do séc. V, era feita da mesma madeira vermelha do trono e tinha a própria figura do Lorde do Sangue, envolto em asas de morcego, talhada em sua tampa. A figura era o segundo vigia do caixão e emitia um grito estridente e atordoante quando alguma coisa ameaçava o dono. Somente dois seres possuíam a permissão de Lorde Sanguis (e de seu vigia) de se aproximarem do caixão: Isabeau e Jun (N.A.5: lê-se Iun).

Jun era o primeiro vigia da câmara e guarda-costas de Lorde Sanguis. Um lobo negro (que sentado ultrapassava os dois metros e trinta de seu dono) e uma criatura vampiro aterrorizante e mortal, pois possuía gigantescas asas negras de ave e a habilidade de ficar invisível e imperceptível, mesmo para as demais criaturas das trevas... contanto que ficasse com sua horrenda boca fechada (vapores vermelhos e um hálito pútrido o denunciariam facilmente). Seus olhos violetas eram os únicos no mundo que conseguiam enxergar através da névoa negra que Lorde Sanguis era capaz de criar. Como uma aberração dessas foi criada? Algumas gotas de sangue de nosferatu, umas pitadas de poder das trevas e uma dieta balanceada de: mantícoras, unicórnios, centauros e todo tipo de criatura mágica que tivesse o azar de cruzar seu caminho. Ele sempre dormia ao lado do caixão e nunca deixava o lado de seu mestre... a não ser quando houve a reunião com os Comensais (seu mestre precisou se transformar para que ele ficasse e protegesse Dunkelheit com Isabeau). Mais terrível que sua aparência era sua inteligência... sua mente era muito parecida com a de seu criador. Ele somente aceitava ordens de Lorde Sanguis, Isabeau e Lúcio (por quem sentia um carinho especial).

Jun estava preocupado com o seu mestre. Desde o seu retorno da Inglaterra, uma sombra de dúvida cobria o rosto de Lorde Sanguis. Somente uma vez Jun viu seu mestre daquele jeito, quando séculos atrás houve a _Krieg des Bluthimmels_ (Guerra do Céu Sangrento), a maior guerra vampírica já registrada, onde os nosferatus de toda a Romênia movimentaram seus clãs para assumir o castelo deixado por Drácula. O poder desencadeado nas batalhas foi tão grande que envolveu todo o país em trevas, o Sol e a Lua apareciam vermelhos no céu e ficou assim durante os cinqüenta anos que durou a _Krieg des Bluthimmels_. Nem mesmo os caçadores tiveram coragem de se envolver no conflito, deixando o fraco Ministério da Magia romeno ter que se "virar" para proteger os bruxos e trouxas romenos (forçando-o a desocupar o país praticamente... e a conseguir o recorde mundial de feitiços da memória mais executados num povo ao mesmo tempo).

No final, apenas cinco clãs (dos quinze) restaram no país. O _Schwarz Engels_ emergiu da névoa de sangue e poeira como o vencedor... e Lorde Sanguis sentou no trono de Drácula, tomando Dunkelheit para si. Desde então, os clãs restantes esperavam o momento oportuno para "destroná-lo". Mas havia algo estranho com seu mestre... Jun podia sentir. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Lorde Sanguis, que não havia saído de seu trono desde seu retorno.

- Mestre, – Jun podia falar, mais uma conseqüência de sua transformação – o que aconteceu? O senhor está muito calado... não falou nada desde que retornou da Inglaterra, a não ser quando conversou com Isabeau.

- Não é nada... – Lorde Sanguis respondeu vagamente, de olhos fechados.

- Por favor... quem o conhece a mais tempo do que eu? Não vejo essas rugas na sua testa desde a grande guerra. – Jun deu um salto e ficou de frente com Lorde Sanguis – O que o preocupa? Alguém a quem devo visitar?

- Não, velho amigo. – o nosferatu sorriu, sem abrir os olhos – Não se preocupe, não há novos inimigos... ainda.

- Então o que o incomoda, mestre? Não me force a perguntar mais uma vez...

- É apenas um pressentimento... – Lorde Sanguis abriu os olhos e se levantou, caminhando até uma das janelas, seguido de perto pelo lobo – mas, eu só posso estar errado.

- Do que está falando, mestre?

- Enquanto estive na Inglaterra, transformei o filho de Lúcio em um vampiro... a pedido dele, claro. Um novo meio de tortura que ele havia pensado para o garoto. – Lorde Sanguis começou a estalar os dedos das mãos – Pessoalmente, eu o mataria sem dó e sem piedade. Era uma criança irritante e petulante... o problema foi a transformação...

- Como assim, mestre? – Jun sentou ao lado de Sanguis – O que aconteceu quando o transformou?

- Quando o mordi e provei seu sangue, uma súbita euforia e uma onda de poder tomou conta de mim... como sempre imaginei que seria se viesse a transformar Lúcio. Afinal, aconteceu algo parecido quando trouxe Isabeau para o nosso mundo. O sangue mágico dos Malfoy é mais antigo... talvez ainda mais antigo do que o meu e detentor de um poder latente imenso. Não é à toa que Lúcio seja tão forte.

- Entendo... e quanto ao garoto?

- Ele é mais poderoso do que Lúcio, muito mais. E quando a transformação se completou, ficou parecidíssimo com Drácula. O que mais me incomoda é pensar no poder que ele possui agora que é vampiro. O sangue mágico de um bruxo funciona como uma lente de aumento quando ele é transformado em vampiro... como você e eu bem sabemos.

- O senhor disso isso a Lúcio?

- Claro que sim... mas ele acha que conseguirá controlar o garoto.

- E o que o senhor acha?

- O que eu acho? – Lorde Sanguis estalou o último dedo – Acho que logo ouviremos falar de Draconius, meu caro Jun... e dificilmente serão notícias boas para nós...

* * *

_Três semanas se passaram... a data exata é 1º de Setembro de 19XX..._

_Mansão Malfoy, O Lar de Aquiles._

A noite de 1º de Setembro de 19XX teve a Lua Cheia mais impressionante dos últimos cem anos na Inglaterra, o satélite se aproximou tanto da Terra que era possível contar suas crateras. E tal era a luz refletida por ela, que doía olhar para o céu. Uma noite magnífica para os apaixonados, estudantes de astronomia e lobisomens.

Foi exatamente esta noite que o destino escolheu para começar a terrível vingança de Draconius Antonyas Malfoy. Também foi esta a noite em que Mark Lewis Stevenson e seu amigo, Dimitri Stanislau Samenirov, encontrarão a morte.

Os dois estudaram juntos em Durmstrang. E, juntos, se alistaram nos Comensais da Morte. Eles não cabiam em si de tanto orgulho quando receberam instruções de guardar a mansão de Lúcio e cuidar do seu "bichinho de estimação". Uma missão fácil e que podia lhes render bastante prestígio entre os Comensais, pensaram eles.

Mark possuía olhos verdes, cabelos loiros à moda escovinha, um físico desenvolvido e uma personalidade divertida (o que atraía bastante as garotas). Dimitri tinha olhos castanhos penetrantes, cabelo preto longo que vivia lhe cobrindo a face, um físico parecido com o amigo e não era nada divertido (o que atraía ainda mais as garotas de Durmstrang). Os dois eram da mesma altura: um metro e setenta e quatro (apesar de Mark sempre brincar que era o mais alto da dupla). Eles estavam no salão de entrada da mansão, tomando uma vodka que Dimitri recebera de presente quando foi aceito por Voldermort. A garrafa estava na metade.

- Não podemos beber muito, Mark. – Dimitri falou sério ao ver a garrafa – Lembre do que conversamos.

- Por favor, Dimy... – a voz saiu meio enrolada – o que pensa que eu sou? Um irresponsável?

- Eu já falei que odeio esse apelido! – Dimitri fez uma careta zangada – E não penso que você é um irresponsável... eu sei que é!

- Por que mesmo somos amigos?

- Porque você sempre precisa de mim para se livrar das encrencas que arruma, _tovarisch_. – Dimitri termina a bebida de seu copo em um gole só e tampa a garrafa – e já bebemos o bastante. Ainda temos nossas funções para cumprir esta noite.

- Estamos aqui a duas semanas e nada! - Mark fez um gesto de desdém - Você fala como se a qualquer momento um ataque fosse acontecer. Quem teria a coragem de invadir essa mansão?

- Ninguém que nós conheçamos... mas é nos momentos de calmaria que...

- "que um inimigo se aproveita para atacar.". – Mark cantarolou ao completar a frase de Dimitri – Parece até meu pai falando.

- E você parece que quer que falhemos na nossa primeira missão! – Dimitri se levanta com violência, dando o assunto por encerrado – Agora levante-se e vamos realizar nossa ronda!

- Está bem, está bem... – Mark suspira e termina sua bebida, sabia que não adiantava discutir com Dimitri.

Eles percorreram toda a mansão com cuidado. Mark fazia piadinhas todo o tempo, dizendo que talvez no próximo corredor eles encontrariam os famigerados aurores e teria que salvar a vida de Dimitri sendo o bruxo poderoso que era.

- Pelo que me lembro, ó poderoso Mark Stevenson, – Dimitri se deu o direito de sorrir enquanto averiguavam uma sala – fui eu quem o salvou de uma certa mantícora no sexto ano.

- Puro descuido! – Mark riu ao se lembrar do episódio – Tudo culpa daquele professor inútil.

- E foi aquele professor inútil que a chamou de "cara-de-vômito" durante a aula? Estranho... não ouvi isso durante a explicação que ele dava sobre o animal...

- Ah... mas ela tinha! O que posso fazer se quando a olhei meu estômago embrulhou? Ainda bem que você a matou e o professor foi substituído.

- Sei... – eles saíram da sala – e quando aquele gnoll tentou arrancar suas tripas devido a outro comentário seu? Também um descuido do OUTRO professor?

- Aquele foi diferente! Ele babava enquanto olhava para a minha namorada.

- Qual era a da semana?

- Lorenna Hanserdoff... aquela que você achava que usava maquiagem demais nos olhos.

- A maquiagem que ela usava era tanta que dava para maquiar todas as garotas de Durmstrang... e ainda sobrava para as bichas.

- Por falar em garotas... porque não vamos dar uma olhada no quarto da senhora Malfoy? – os olhos de Mark pareciam brilhar no escuro ao se lembrar de Narcissa.

- Qualquer dia desses, você vai se meter numa enrascada em que eu não poderei lhe ajudar... – Dimitri disse, enquanto entravam no corredor onde ficava o quarto de quem Mark queria tanto ver.

Ainda demorou um pouco para que eles chegassem ao quarto de Narcissa. Mark ficava apressando seu amigo toda hora para que eles fossem logo ver se sua "deusa nórdica" estava dormindo... ou os esperando com uma camisola transparente e convidativa. Dimitri a achava bonita também, porém muito triste e melancólica (apesar de ser uma pessoa séria, ele gostava de pessoas divertidas e sem preocupação, um dos motivos pelo qual ele era amigo de Mark).

Dimitri abriu a porta com delicadeza e bem devagar, a última coisa que queria era que o sonho de Mark se realizasse. Pois uma coisa é transar com a mulher de um bruxo poderoso (Dimitri já tinha dormido com a mulher de um professor de Artes das Trevas da escola), outra coisa é levar para a cama a mulher de Lúcio Malfoy... além do que, ainda havia muitas mulheres no mundo que ele queria conhecer. Ele tinha apenas vinte anos, por Merlin!

O quarto até que estava bem iluminado pela luz do luar, não era preciso acender as velas e nem utilizar a varinha. Um corpo bonito de mulher estava coberto pelo lençol de seda e de costas para eles. Dimitri pôde ouvir um muxoxo de decepção. Eles entraram bem devagar e deram uma olhada pelo quarto... na verdade, Dimitri olhou o quarto enquanto Mark estava ocupado demais olhando para a mulher que ressonava tranqüila na cama. Foi preciso o russo puxar o amigo pelas vestes para que continuassem a ronda pela mansão.

Porém, ao saírem e fecharem a porta, o corpo que estava na cama se desfez.

* * *

A capa de invisibilidade valia cada galeão que havia sido gasto. Narcissa nem piscou quando teve que trocar algumas jóias por ela. Desde a semana passada, ela seguia os Comensais durante essas rondas na esperança de eles a levassem até Draco. Tudo que ela descobriu até aquela noite foi que o loiro a desejava e que o de cabelo castanho era o único que levava o trabalho de "vigiá-la" a sério.

- Vamos ter de alimentar a coisa hoje? – Mark perguntou pesaroso.

- Vamos. – Dimitri fechava a porta do escritório de Lúcio – Não podemos mais postergar... a última vez que ele se alimentou foi quando o senhor Malfoy nos dava as instruções antes de viajar, duas semanas atrás.

- Que merda... – Mark não havia gostado desse aspecto da missão – quem será aquele garoto? O que será que ele fez para o senhor Malfoy?

Narcissa quase desmaiou quando ouviu isso. Finalmente veria seu filho... ou o que restou dele. O seu coração batia tão forte que temia que os Comensais escutassem.

- Não sei. Não é da minha conta e nem da sua.

Narcissa seguiu os dois até a cozinha onde uma mulher estava amarrada e desacordada. Era uma jovem muito bonita, no máximo quinze anos, provavelmente trouxa. Ela viu eles a levitarem e abrirem a passagem secreta (atrás do enorme fogão de lenha) para os calabouços da mansão.

A caminhada foi longa e complicada. Para sua surpresa, Lúcio também tinha colocado dois dementadores para vigiar os corredores... ela viu os capuzes maltrapilhos (onde seus rostos se escondiam) a seguirem enquanto passava por eles. O que fez eles a deixarem passar sem avisar os Comensais, Narcissa nunca soube... e nem ninguém, pois os que testemunharam essa cena não existem mais.

De fato, foi construído (praticamente) uma ala totalmente dedicada a Draco. Um longo corredor, escondido atrás de uma parede do último calabouço conhecido por Narcissa, foi revelado assim que Dimitri ergueu sua varinha e pronunciou: _Somente os covardes escolhem a luz_. A parede cheia de limo subiu sem fazer barulho. Assim que entraram no corredor, uma centena de velas nas paredes se acenderam. O som monótono dos passos dos Comensais ecoou pelo corredor, Narcissa estava descalça e procurava fazer o menor barulho possível.

- Será que ele não podia ter feito um lugar menos aterrorizante? – Mark tentava, em vão, não demonstrar medo.

- Condiz com o hóspede. – Dimitri fez um gesto de desdém.

O calabouço de Draco ficava no final do corredor, mais ou menos duzentos metros de distância da porta secreta. O cheiro pútrido que dominava todo o corredor fez os rostos dos "visitantes" adquirirem um coloração verde de enjôo. Narcissa se segurava como podia, aquele cheiro não era um bom sinal... o que ela veria quando a porta do calabouço fosse aberta? Sua resposta logo viria... e, com certeza, não gostaria dela.

* * *

Behind Blue Eyes, versão do Limp Bizkit

A sede que sentia era demais... aquele tempo sem sangue o estavam deixando mais louco do que já estava. Ele chegou a cuspir em algumas poças de sangue seco para poder matar um pouco da sede... o chão ficou limpo de poças em pouco tempo. Draco suspirou aliviado quando sentiu o cheiro de sangue novo chegando... mas... havia um cheiro conhecido... conhecido demais... não podia ser... ele só poderia estar errado... a sede estava lhe pregando uma peça... só podia ser isso...

A porta se abriu, os dois Comensais entraram com uma jovem desacordada. O cheiro ainda o incomodava e estava mais forte agora. A jovem aterrisou em sua frente e eles saíram, fechando a porta. "Quando matar minha sede, essa porra de cheiro sumirá.", ele pensou lambendo os beiços. Draco puxou a jovem para mais perto e mordeu seu pescoço. Depois de alguns minutos, enquanto saciava sua sede, ele ouviu a porta ser aberta de novo.

O que ele viu naquele momento o assombraria para o resto de sua existência: sua mãe, com a mão na boca e um pavor indescritível nos seus belos olhos, cheios de lágrimas... e em sua outra mão, uma capa de invisibilidade. Ele sentia o sangue pingar do seu queixo e o corpo da garota esfriar em seus braços. O tempo que ficaram se encarando não se sabe ao certo, pois o tempo perdeu seu significado e Draco nunca contou o que se passou naquele calabouço para ninguém enquanto existiu. Nem mesmo para a sua amada, que ele encontraria mais tarde, e a única que chegou a conhecer mais de seus segredos.

- O que quer aqui? – Draco perguntou finalmente – E quem é você?

- Merlin... – ela sussurrou.

- Merlin? Um nome estranho para uma mulher... – Draco lambeu os lábios cheios de sangue – em que posso ajudá-la, _Merlin_?

- Eu... eu...

- Você... você... – Draco chupava os dentes, fazendo muito barulho.

- Não faça isso... por favor...

- Não fazer o quê, _Merlin_? – Draco jogou com força o corpo sem vida para a parede, o som choco da carne sendo esmagada e de ossos partindo abafou os soluços de Narcissa – Isso? Desculpe, já fiz. – ele limpou o queixo com o braço e lambeu o sangue dele.

- Draco... o que fizeram com você?

- Draco? – ele se levantou – Porta errada, querida. Quem sabe se você tentar um outro calabouço...

- PARE COM ISSO! – o grito saiu embargado – PARE COM ISSO, DRACO!

- Por quê? É divertido. Não foi para isso que você veio? – Draco caminhou até os limites de Angainor e os símbolos começaram a brilhar – Todos que vêm até os meus "domínios" – ele abre os braços, exibindo seu calabouço – esperam um pouco de diversão. Estou somente cumprindo minha função.

- Você esta fazendo isso para que eu vá embora... que esqueça que é meu filho...

- Seu filho? Sinto muito, minha querida. Eu não sou seu filho. – Draco deu as costas à ela, cada palavra cortava-lhe o coração... mas precisava ser feito.

- Quem o conhece mais do que eu? – Narcissa deu alguns passos em direção a Draco, quem sabe com um abraço ele pararia com aquela besteira.

- Não se aproxime de mim, humana... – a voz dele saiu grossa e abafada – se deseja ver mais uma vez a luz do Sol.

O efeito que ele queria aconteceu: Narcissa ficou apavorada e parou a alguns centímetros dos símbolos de Angainor. Draco precisava expulsá-la rápido, antes que ele próprio fraquejasse. Então achou melhor tomar medidas drásticas... e ao se virar para encarar sua mãe, botou em sua face uma expressão gelada. Iria expulsá-la de qualquer jeito.

- Olhe bem para mim, mortal. Talvez no passado eu tenha sido seu filho... só que chegou tarde. Ele não existe mais. Draco... se foi.

- Não... – as lágrimas caíam sem parar – se isso fosse verdade, teria me matado como matou aquel... AAAH!

Narcissa não chegou a completar a frase, pois seu amado filho ativou Angainor ao pular em sua direção numa tentativa óbvia de matá-la. "Isso deve convencê-la.", foi o que Draco pensou quando sentiu as correntes queimar-lhe os pulsos e os tornozelos.

- O que estava dizendo, humana? – Draco se debateu um pouco para provocar um efeito melhor, depois se afastou e o feitiço sumiu – Eu só não a mato porque tem esse feitiço que me impede. Mas se quiser mesmo provar sua teoria, tudo que precisa fazer é atravessar esses símbolos.

Narcissa recuou até bater com as costas na porta. O terror em seu olhar foi mais uma apunhalada no coração de Draco... as únicas lágrimas que ele ainda derrama em vida se deve aos olhares de Narcissa ao vê-lo em sua pior atuação... tudo para fazê-la esquecer dele e desistir de tentar salvá-lo, era a única coisa em sua mente. Ela era a rainha das bruxas boas... ela tinha que sobreviver, governar seu reino e lutar contra o grande vilão... não deixá-lo cometer os mesmo crimes... ele era dispensável. Por mais piegas e absurda que essa idéia pudesse parecer, era o que lhe ocorria naquele momento. Pelo menos, seu plano _parecia_ estar dando certo. Eles ficaram calados por um bom tempo, Draco evitava olhar para ela e ficou olhando para a parede ao seu lado. Narcissa olhava para o chão e enxugava suas lágrimas com as costas de suas mão direita.

- Nem ouso imaginar como é para você... ser obrigado a fazer isso para viver... – a voz dela saía trêmula.

- Não sou obrigado a nada, humana. – Draco disse desdenhoso – Pareci que estavam me forçando a matar aquela garota? Eu a matei porque quis... e não me arrependo, ela tinha um gosto ótimo. Adoro mulheres... vocês têm o sangue mais quente, sabe? E mais adocicado.

- Você... está falando como ele.

- Ele quem, sua tola?

- Lúcio.

Silêncio

Os dois ficaram calados um bom tempo, se encarando. Draco sabia que estava falando como seu pai... seria capaz de tudo para mandá-la para longe dele, até mesmo aquilo: imitar Lúcio.

- Vá embora. – Draco sentiu sua voz cansada quando falou de novo – Você me cansou. Não é nada divertida e deve ter um gosto ruim, apesar de ser bem bonita.

- Não. – ela levantou a cabeça, era a vez dela de assumir uma expressão gelada no rosto lavado de lágrimas.

- Não?

- Não. Não falharei de novo. – e para o terror de Draco, ela puxou a varinha – Nada me deterá.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Draco não podia acreditar, seu plano estava desmoronando como um castelo de cartas ao vento.

- Devo admitir que você quase conseguiu, Draco. – ela sorriu de modo sarcástico - Mas não foi o somente de Lúcio que você herdou sua teimosia e determinação. Eu apenas escolho muito bem os meus momentos – Narcissa apontou a varinha para um dos símbolos no chão.

- NÃO! – Draco correu em sua direção e tentou impedi-la... o feitiço foi ativado novamente – NÃO, MAMÃE! É O FEITIÇO _ANGAINOR_! VAI MATÁ-LA!

- Sei perfeitamente do que se trata, meu filho. Esqueceu com quem sou casada? – Narcissa o olhou docemente – Assim que tudo estiver terminado, procure pelo elfo Yhn. Ele irá ajudá-lo.

- NÃO! – ele começou a chorar desesperado – PRECISA VIVER! – nunca ele lutou tanto contra as correntes – POR FAVOR... NÃO FAÇA ISSO COMIGO!

- Eu amo você, Draco... nunca se esqueça disso. – ela sorriu e olhou para o símbolo, segurando a varinha mais firmemente – Adeus... meu filho.

- MAMÃE! MAMÃE! MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃE!

E aconteceu a cena mais triste daquela noite de Lua Cheia de 1º de Setembro de 19XX.

- _FINITE INCANTATEM_!

Assim que o feitiço de cancelamento atingiu o símbolo, uma explosão de luz azul aconteceu. Draco sentiu as correntes sumirem e viu sua mãe desabar no chão, sem vida. Em seus olhos tudo isso acontecia bem devagar... o brilho daqueles lindos olhos azuis apagando... a boca entreaberta, com a última sílaba do feitiço nela... os braços e as pernas caindo molemente com o corpo. Nada do que lhe aconteceria dali por diante, o machucou tanto... nada.

Ele ficou paralisado, vários minutos se passaram antes que Draco se aproximasse do corpo lentamente, a cada passo torcia para que não fosse verdade... que ela se levantasse e o abraçasse, dizendo que tudo estava bem, que fugiriam juntos para qualquer lugar longe de Lúcio, da mansão e da guerra. Mas o silêncio do calabouço provava o contrário, não ouvia as batidas do coração dela... não ouvia a respiração dela. E quando a tocou, ainda sentiu seu corpo quente... e a abraçou, chorando. A dor que sentia no peito era tanta que ele achava que não iria suportar... ela estava morta... morta...

A mente de Draco começou a dar voltas... sua mãe lhe abraçando quando sua magia despertou... o corpo dela em seus braços... ela sorrindo pelo desenho que ele fizera dela... os olhos azuis opacos e sem vida... Narcissa correndo para recebê-lo depois de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts... o corpo esfriando... ela dançando com ele numa festa de natal na casa de Fudge... ela dizendo que o amava antes de se matar...

Cada lembrança, Lúcio aparecia atrás deles (com seu sorrisinho sarcástico) como uma sombra os envolvendo. Tudo tinha sido culpa dele.

Draco a colocou de volta no chão, gentilmente. Antes de se levantar, ele pegou um anel de pequenos brilhantes azuis dela. O anel tinha sido seu presente de natal do ano passado para ela, Narcissa gostava tanto do anel que não o tirava nem para dormir. Draco colocou o anel no seu dedo do meio, na mão esquerda. Ele tremia descontroladamente, de olhos fechados e sem perceber que seu corpo estava envolto numa tênue aura branca.

E depois de cinco minutos ou mais, o Lar de Aquiles tremeu ante a explosão de fúria do vampiro.

* * *

Out of My Way - Seether

Mark e Dimitri estavam deitados em seus quartos quando a mansão tremeu, ouvindo também um grito horrendo que fez gelar o sangue em suas veias. Eles saíram correndo com as varinhas em punho em direção ao salão de entrada. Mas ao chegarem lá, eles ouviram um barulho surdo vindo de dentro da casa.

- Tem vezes que eu odeio estar certo... – Dimitri sussurrou.

- O que será que estão usando? – a voz de Mark saiu trêmula - Um trasgo? Um gigante?

E antes que pudessem especular mais sobre o ataque que estavam sofrendo, uma das portas que separava o resto da casa do salão de entrada voou na direção deles, fazendo cada um pular para um lado para escapar de serem esmagados. A porta atravessou a parede que atingiu, adicionando mais uma entrada na mansão. Mark ainda estava de joelhos, começando a se levantar, quando ouviu uma coisa rolando em sua direção: a cabeça de um dementador bateu no seu joelho direito. Ele tentou gritar de pavor quando uma outra cabeça, também de dementador, atingiu-lhe em cheio no peito, o jogando contra a parede e lhe quebrando três costelas.

Dimitri, por sua vez, estava de joelhos também e estava paralisado. A criatura responsável pelo ataque estava entrando no salão naquele momento: o vampiro do calabouço. Ele estava brilhando e seu rosto tinha uma expressão furiosa mil vezes pior do que a mantícora que Dimitri tinha matado... era personificação do ódio e seus olhos estavam totalmente brancos. O vampiro virou a cabeça na direção dele e, com um sorriso, sumiu. Antes que ele pudesse pensar em se levantar e se defender, o vampiro reapareceu sorrindo bem na sua frente e enfiou sua mão esquerda no peito do Comensal. O sangue nem começou a jorrar e o vampiro retirou sua mão com o coração de Dimitri ainda batendo nela. Dimitri viu o órgão pulsar duas vezes antes de morrer.

Mark, respirando com dificuldade, viu o vampiro esmagar o coração assim que seu amigo tombou no chão. A criatura lambeu os dedos de sua mão e se abaixou, pegando o corpo sem vida de Dimitri. Ele começou a tremer quando vampiro começou a estraçalhar o corpo, jogando os membros arrancados para as paredes e fazendo nelas placas de carne e sangue. Quando apenas a cabeça restou, o vampiro arrancou os olhos dela e a esmagou com o pé. Ele guardou num dos bolsos os olhos castanhos de Dimitri.

E então, o vampiro o olhou... e sumiu, novamente.

Mark fechou os olhos. Ele sentiu o vampiro reaparecer em sua frente, fedendo a sangue e carniça.

- Onde... ele... está? – a voz grossa e arrastada do vampiro invadiu seus ouvidos – Onde... está... Lúcio?

- Piedade... – Mark sussurrava – por favor... piedade...

O vampiro o levantou com violência e o imprensou contra a parede, apertando seu pescoço com a mão esquerda, as unhas ameaçando perfurar seu pescoço.

- Olhe para mim, mortal... OLHE! – Mark abriu os olhos, uma solitária lágrima percorreu-lhe o rosto – Por acaso, pareço alguém piedoso? Já viu um vampiro... uma criatura das trevas... ter piedade? – o vampiro levantou sua outra mão e a exibiu para Mark – Onde... está... Lúcio? Eu não perguntarei de novo, mortal imundo.

- Eu não sei... – Mark disse ofegante – eu juro que não sei.

- Então, você é inútil para mim.

E com isso, Mark Lewis Stevenson teve sua cabeça esmagada contra a parede. Os olhos pularam das órbitas e o vampiro os guardou também.

* * *

A música continua

Os quinze elfos domésticos do Lar de Aquiles dormiam numa casinha nos fundos da propriedade, um pouco longe da mansão. Yhn era o único que não dormia, alguma coisa estava acontecendo... podia sentir na pele. A senhora Malfoy ordenou que ficasse de prontidão, que a qualquer momento eles fugiriam e Yhn teria sua libertação. Ficar acordado durante as últimas noites não o cansava, como aconteceria com um humano, porém dificultava o processo de cura de seus ferimentos. Ele tinha escondido os baús no lugar mais improvável do mundo: **dentro do relógio do escritório de Lúcio**, encolhidos. O local tinha sido escolhido por Lilandra. Entrar naquele lugar tinha sido seu ato mais corajoso e insano (na opinião dele)... o que não sabia, era que haveria mais atos como aquele.

Ele teve a certeza quando a porta do casebre foi arrancada do seu lugar e jogada a vários metros dali. Os elfos pularam do chão e avançaram para atacar o invasor. Um elfo doméstico tem poder mágico o suficiente para matar qualquer coisa que ameaçasse seus mestres, mas o mesmo poder mágico o impedia de machucar seus mestres (lhes causando uma enorme dor física). Então, quando os elfos tentaram enfeitiçar o "estranho", eles se contorceram de dor e olharam com mais atenção para ele... o invasor era o jovem mestre.

Silêncio

- Onde está o elfo Yhn? – perguntou Draco, o luar e o brilho de seu corpo lhe davam uma aparência fantasmagórica.

- Yhn está aqui... jovem mestre. – Yhn foi o único a ficar parado durante o contra-ataque e caminhou por entre seus colegas até Draco. Chegando em sua frente, Yhn se curvou como pôde – Yhn sou eu. Onde está a senhora?

- Está morta. – o brilho de Draco intensificou-se e iluminou o ambiente tanto quanto o luar iluminava - Por minha culpa... e de Lúcio. – ele rosnou ao dizer o nome do pai – Ela disse que me ajudaria... e então?

- Yhn fará como pode, jovem mestre.

- "timo. – Draco voltou seu olhar para os outros elfos – Não arrumem a mansão, isto é uma ordem.

- Mas... – um elfo arriscou falar, os outros se afastaram dele como se estivesse com uma doença contagiosa – o mestre falou para elfos não obedecer mais ordens do jovem mestre, que estava morto, e nem da senhora, jovem mestre.

Draco só precisou olhar para o elfo impertinente. A pobre criatura se ajoelhou e começou a bater com a cabeça no chão violentamente. Para Yhn, aquele olhar era muito parecido com o do mestre, só que achou melhor não falar nada... o jovem mestre parecia ficar mais furioso com a menção do mestre, assim como a falecida senhora.

Draco caminhou lentamente até ele. Quando o elfo se preparava para mais uma cabeçada, Draco agarrou a cabeça dele e a empurrou com força contra o chão... os elfos sufocaram seus gritos quando pedaços gelatinosos de cérebro, osso e carne espalharam-se pelo chão. O vampiro repetiu seu ritual macabro: guardou os enormes olhos da criatura no bolso.

- Alguém mais quer falar alguma coisa? - nenhum deles respondeu e abaixaram suas cabecinhas – "timo, já perdi tempo demais com vocês. – Draco pegou Yhn pelo seu braço bom e o arrastava para fora do casebre. Assim que saiu, ele gritou para os elfos que se amontoaram na entrada – E nem pensem em avisar seu mestre do que aconteceu!

Ele arrastou o elfo até a frente da mansão e ficou sabendo do que sua mãe planejara. Draco ordenou que o elfo pegasse os baús e retornasse imediatamente ou iria buscá-lo pelo seu braço quebrado. Enquanto esperava por Yhn, ele pensava sobre o trato que Narcissa tinha feito. Se deixasse aquele elfo livre, Lúcio poderia rastreá-lo... uma chance pequena de sucesso... mas mesmo assim havia uma chance. Que adiantaria a liberdade se morreria na certa algum tempo depois? Aquele elfo merecia coisa melhor, já que ele ajudou sua mãe.

- Jovem mestre? – Yhn voltara e encontrou Draco pensativo – Yhn já está de volta.

- Mesmo? Achei que minha consciência resolveu falar comigo numa voz ridícula. – Draco respondeu, sem olhar para o elfo – Minha mãe lhe prometeu a liberdade, não foi? – o elfo balançou sua cabeça afirmando – Pois a terá, elfo... mais tarde. Preciso de você.

- Mas... – Yhn começou a tremer, ele tinha aceitado a idéia de ser livre e agora isso? – a senhora disse...

- A senhora está morta. – uma sombra de dor passou no rosto de Draco – Manterei a palavra dela. Só que preciso de você. – Draco virou-se para encarar o elfo – Você pode escolher: ou vai comigo em minha jornada escura, cheia de perigos e espera uma chance de se libertar; ou fica aqui, esperando pela volta de seu mestre e pela morte eminente, porque é o que acontecerá a todos aqueles elfos que ficaram e me obedeceram.

Outra escolha óbvia para Yhn.

- Yhn irá com o senhor, jovem mestre. – Yhn falou pesaroso – Yhn acredita que jovem mestre cumprirá sua palavra.

- Pois bem. Quando arranjar uma varinha, realizarei o pacto mágico. Agora, temos que fugir.

- O jovem mestre permite que Yhn lhe dê um conselho antes de irmos?

- Sim?

- O jovem mestre precisa se vestir e assumir uma aparência normal.

- É verdade. – Draco deu um sorriso bem triste – É melhor mesmo. – ele respirou fundo e seu corpo parou de brilhar e as íris cinzas reapareceram em seus olhos.

Draco escolheu vestes azul-escuras e uma capa preta com capuz, vestiu-as rapidamente e, junto com Yhn, deixou a mansão para trás. Somente muito tempo depois, ele voltaria a pisar novamente naquelas terras.

* * *

**N.A.6: Acho que esse capítulo não teve muitas surpresas, não é? Mas, posso dizer que esse foi o mais emocionante até agora (pelo menos para mim). Pensei muito sobre como seria a morte de Narcissa... tentei fazer o mais triste possível (para mim). Espero que a trilha sonora tenha ajudado. Fiquei parado nessa cena a maior parte do tempo.**

**N.A.7: A parte dos dementadores resolvi deixar para a imaginação de vocês. A luta foi intensa e rápida, como devem ter notado. Achei melhor assim porque (admito) não me ocorria idéias de como a deixar emocionante (sem parecer uma luta de desenho japonês... se bem que essa transformação, não sei não). Só posso dizer que o trauma de ver a mãe morta foi tão grande que causou esse efeito nele, mas Draco ainda não descobriu qual é o seu "presente das trevas" (Lestat e Anne Rice... tudo a ver conosco, não acham?) e quais as extensões verdadeiras de seus poderes de vampiro.**

**N.A.8: Os próximos três (ou quatro) capítulos serão em forma de diário, narrando a viagem de Draco e Yhn em busca de informações e meios de matar os vilões. Esperem de tudo, galera. Usarei criaturas do universo Dungeons e Dragons, Magic The Gathering e vários outros títulos de RPG e fantasia. Eles serão uma peça importante para o fortalecimento de Draco. Como alguns puderam notar, usei os "gnolls" (criaturas cachorro-homem ou hiena-homem) como parte da narrativa. **

**N.A.9: Resolvi, finalmente, incluir o Jun (um personagem que uso de vez em quando) na parada. Ele dará muito trabalho, acreditem.**

**N.A.10: Uma das grandes dúvidas desse capítulo seria incluir ou não uma parte de Lúcio. Aliás, isso também atrasou (e muito, acreditem) o lançamento deste capítulo. Eu iria colocar o senhor Malfoy desfrutando dos prazeres do Ritz de Paris. Visitem a página do hotel e me digam se não é a cara dele se hospedar num lugar assim... dá até medo de entrar no lugar de tanto luxo. Não coloquei porque queria dar mais ênfase aos outros personagens. Poderei usar mais tarde... quem sabe?**

**N.A.11: Minha querida Lily Dragon (desculpa não ter falado aquele dia com você, estava cansado pacas) me falou de um RPG chamado "Vampiro, A Máscara". Eu tenho uma revista que fala dele e do "Guia do Sab", um livro complementar do "Vampiro". Você (ou alguém, por obséquio) tem eles? Estou procurando como um louco por eles. Antigamente, conseguia achar livros de RPG aqui em Belém e dava umas lidinhas. Agora, é difícil achar e o preço é um roubo. Estou caçando eles pela internet e agradeceria a ajuda... Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça: Draco irá para Dunkelheit, minha linda, na hora certa. Se acalme e leia. (risos) Mais uma vez peço desculpas pelo "barra ignore" que lhe dei.**

**N.A.12: Mel Morgan Weasley daria uma ótima criadora de conspirações. Eu também penso assim, acho a mesmíssima coisa. **

**- "Morte ao TCC!!! – o autor grita com todos os pulmões... e antes de gritar de novo, vira-se para Mel Morgan Weasley – Aliás... você está fazendo pós-graduação em quê?**

**N.A.13: PatHG, sinto dizer que sim. A tendência dos capítulos, daqui para a frente, é de demorar a aparecerem. Pois estou fazendo TCC e procurando emprego (e quem não está?). Prometo que farei o possível (e o impossível também) para que não esperem muito... mas não prometo nada. Adoro escrever tanto quanto ler e assistir filmes (isso quer dizer que preciso fazer essas coisas tanto quanto preciso respirar).**

**N.A.14: Para quê ele quer os olhos? Não sei... só posso garantir que é um motivo bem macabro. Draco está caminhando a largos passos para estar na próxima edição de "SERIAL KILLERS –** **os bruxos também têm os seus".**

**Sem mais nada a relatar, um beijo para vocês.**

**A cortina se fecha.**

**- Joça de fic... quando será que eu vou aparecer? **–** Moody resmunga ao sair da sala.**


	6. A Jornada Começa

**N.A.1: vocês não adoram o FF? Algumas palavras saem do jeito que a gente quer, outras... não vou mais esquentar com isso. Tomarei mais cuidado com palavras com acento perto de aspas... ah, não usem colchetes. Saudades do Três Vassouras...**

**N.A.2: eu estou utilizando uma página muito legal de mapas, chamada 'multimaps . com'. Visitem e vejam como ela é útil se precisarem de referências geográficas para as fics de vocês.**

**N.A.3: sou péssimo nesse negócio de data... por isso resolvi adotar o "XX" para evitar confusões na cronologia dos livros. Neste pequeno "diário" a ordem dos anos ser�: XX, XI e assim por diante. Espero não deixar vocês mais confusos do que eu.**

**N.A.4: neste capítulo, justifico mais uma vez a escolha de "R" na censura da fic... ou seja, carnificina acima do nível que até mesmo eu acho suportável... não posso fazer nada, está tudo escrito no "Manual de Fics de Vampiros" de Krassus InCu**

* * *

**Capítulo Seis – A Jornada Começa... e Problemas São Como Pedras no Caminho.**

Data: 09/09/XX

Sempre achei esse negócio de diário uma criancice, uma babaquice sem tamanho... até o instante em que inspecionei com mais cuidado o baú que Yhn arrumou. Ele estava lá... me olhando acusadoramente... o diário dela. Nunca o tinha visto em toda a minha vida... mas soube no exato momento o que era, Pansy tinha um com a mesma capa... sempre a via escrevendo depois de trepar com ela. O de minha mãe tem um feitiço protetor, quem tentasse lê-lo via apenas páginas em branco... o de Pansy não. Deixei de "visit�-la" logo depois que eu soube que ela tinha uma certa atração pelo O'Brien, um babaca nojento do sexto ano. Ainda bem que foram só umas cinco vezes...

Isso não explica o motivo deste que estou escrevendo. O motivo é óbvio: ela. Se minha mãe escrevia um diário, então essa deveria ser sua forma de escapar do inferno em que vivíamos. Eu sou uma das razões pela qual aquele diário não encontrará mais sua dona... nem sei se fico aliviado ou perturbado de não poder ler o que ela escreveu... de vez em quando, o aperto no peito enquanto penso nela.

Minha mãe morreu a oito dias atrás... para me salvar do cativeiro. Tentei de tudo para impedi-la: exibindo meu lado vampiro e uma crueldade sem tamanho... cheguei até a imitar aquele filho de uma puta... tudo falhou, ela conseguiu enxergar através do meu plano. Eu a vi morrer... ali, diante de mim. Sei que sou quase imortal e que viverei por muito tempo, talvez centenas de anos... milhares... mas demorará muito tempo para superar isso. Sinceramente, acho que não conseguirei isso. Somente quando os olhos de Lúcio Aquiles Malfoy estiverem secos na palma de minha mão, esse sentimento de culpa diminuirá seu peso em meu coração.

Yhn arrumou esse caderno que estou fazendo de diário, uma homenagem para minha mãe e um jeito de registrar a jornada escura pela qual passarei... talvez no futuro, sirva para me recordar o que aconteceu... não sei o quanto viverei, posso me esquecer de algumas coisas. De qualquer maneira, Yhn gostou do fato... que elfo estranho eu fui arrumar. As coisas que achei no baú, com certeza, foi muito mais que minha mãe pediu para ele guardar. Muitos livros de Lúcio estavam lá e também vários artefatos das trevas. Sem querer, ele contribuiu para que o ódio que Lúcio sentirá ao chegar em casa seja muito maior. HA! E o idiota queria ser liberto. Não duraria três dias vagando por aí, procurando um novo mestre. Se bem que ele não deve gostar muito de um mestre que gosta de colecionar olhos... problema dele.

Quando saímos da propriedade, eu o coloquei em minhas costas e corri com todas as minhas forças através de Londres e em poucos segundos estávamos correndo pelos campos, seguindo o curso do Tâmisa. O elfo gritou tanto para que eu diminuísse a velocidade e de que ele estava escorregando, que ao chegarmos em Oxford (nossa primeira parada) me pediu de joelhos para que dissesse o nosso destino final.

- É melhor assim, mestre. – disse ele – Yhn se transporta para lá e espera pela chegada do mestre.

- Como eu posso lhe dizer isso, elfo? Se nem mesmo sei qual o nosso destino final. – eu disse enquanto procurava um bom lugar para nos escondermos, estávamos passando em frente do museu Ashmolean na rua Beaumont. – Estou mais preocupado em achar um lugar para ficarmos durante o dia. Falta apenas duas horas para o Sol aparecer.

Eu já estive em Oxford e sabia onde ficava o Canto Sereno, o "Beco Diagonal" daqui, porém achei melhor não despertar suspeitas ao entrar ali. Uma casa que ficava na esquina da Beaumont e Worcester parecia tão desabitada quanto a rua onde estávamos, me chamou a atenção. Colei meu ouvido na porta e suspirei com intensidade para me certificar de seu abandono. Assim que o fato foi confirmado, forcei a porta e entramos. Camadas de poeira subiram quando o vento nos acompanhou para dentro da casa. Os móveis estavam cobertos por panos brancos e a tinta branca, cheia de manchas pastéis, nas paredes certificavam que ninguém ia ali com freqüência. Era o local perfeito para dois fugitivos.

- Ficaremos aqui essa noite, elfo. – tirei o pano que cobria um grande sof�, na sala de estar – Pegue alguns panos pela casa e cubra as janelas sem cortinas. – e deixei meu corpo cair no sofá.

- E Yhn deve fechar as cortinas das janelas com cortinas?

- Se não quiser um monte de cinzas como mestre, deve.

O elfo sumiu na casa para cumprir minhas ordens. Os eventos daquela noite voltaram em minha mente, foi muito difícil controlar o impulso de destruir aquela sala onde eu estava... mas meu corpo voltou a brilhar, iluminando parcialmente a sala. Precisei rasgar meu braço direito para que minha razão não me abandonasse... não posso mais me dar ao luxo de atos insanos. Necessito me tornar tão cruel e gelado quanto meus inimigos, cada passo deverá ser meticulosamente calculado e apagado. Nada me deter�, pois não tenho mais nada a perder... nada mais a perder é o que povoa minha mente.

A primeira coisa que deveria fazer era arrumar uma varinha, de preferência uma não-rastreável. São caras e apenas criminosos tão perigosos quanto os Comensais as usam. Apenas uma pessoa poderia me ajudar nisso, sem chamar a atenção do submundo e do Ministério: Laus Ning Po, conhecido pela alcunha de "Arlequim". Eu o conheci quando visitei Oxford na companhia de Lúcio, três anos atrás, numa reunião de "negócios"... isso se essa palavra também descrever contrabando de artefatos das trevas e de substâncias proibidas pelas leis mágicas de qualquer país. Quando vi aquele oriental franzino, de vestes de cor forte (vermelho-sangue contrastando com um laranja berrante da capa), pareceu-me impossível pensar que era o bruxo mais procurado na Ásia e na maior parte da mundo. Mas, ele era. E foi com muito contragosto que fizera "negócios" com o maldito Lúcio, cobrando muito mais caro dele. Um inimigo de Lúcio será meu mais profundo amigo, até o fim de minha existência.

Eu mandei o elfo ao encontro de um de seus agentes em Oxford assim que amanheceu, ele tem um em cada lugar onde negocia. Torci que ainda estivesse no mesmo local do Canto Sereno de três anos atrás. Para que ninguém o visse, cavei um grande buraco no porão até alcançar os esgotos da cidade... o elfo ainda teve a indecência de me dizer que poderia se perder lá embaixo e que era melhor esperar até a noite. Entreguei-lhe o mapa que desenhei com violência e disse:

- Vá logo, seu imprestável! O tempo está contra nós e eu não quero ficar em Oxford mais do que o necessário. São dez quadras na direção oeste, é uma casa como esta e com uma placa grande dizendo "Pub 'Canto Sereno'". Se estiver lotado quando chegar l�, se vira! Fique invisível, aparate... o que for! Quero uma resposta até o meio-dia, fui claro?

Ele sumiu na escuridão do esgoto tremendo. Aproveitei e dei uma olhada melhor nos livros que ele colocou no baú. Naquele momento, achei melhor trat�-lo diferente do que estava tratando, pois achei um grosso livro todo manuscrito de Lúcio sobre vampiros. Eu pude conhecer melhor sobre a história e sobre a personalidade do filho da puta que me transformou nisso que sou hoje: o nosferatu, o Lorde do Sangue, Viktor Engel Von Metzger. O castelo dele, Dunkelheit, pertenceu ao famoso Conde Drácula. Ele era muito poderoso, segundo Lúcio, talvez tão poderoso quanto Drácula fora... isso significa mais um problema a ser contornado: como vencer uma criatura assim? Sem contar que seu clã tinha quatro mil integrantes; sendo dois deles os mais poderosos, uma vampira chamada Isabeau Narsdreff (sua segunda em comando) e uma criatura lobo chamada Jun, enorme e tão perigosa quanto seu Lorde, já que ele foi criado com o sangue de Viktor. Apesar dessas novidades não serem boas para mim, o livro me ajudou bastante. Descobri que posso realizar feitiços sem o uso de varinhas (ainda sim precisava de uma, para usar num disfarce) e um poder secreto... isso foi muito interessante. Precisava descobrir qual era esse "presente das trevas" que eu possuo.

O meio-dia deveria estar se aproximando quando o elfo aparatou em minha frente. Eu estava terminando o livro quando ele me disse que tinha encontrado com o tal agente e que me encontraria no nosso "esconderijo" à meia-noite daquele mesmo dia.

- Você fez tudo conforme lhe indiquei, elfo? – perguntei-lhe sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Sim, mestre. Yhn teve que ficar invisível para entrar na casa onde mestre disse ter a passagem para a rua dos bruxos. Aí, Yhn entrou. Aí, Yhn esperou o local que mestre descreveu para Yhn ficar livre e Yhn abordou o homem de olhos puxados. Aí, Yhn disse para ele que uma pessoa gostaria de conversar com ele e que só a visita do homem renderia para o homem dois mil galeões e que se resolvesse o problema do mestre, ele ganharia mais dois mil de "bônuses" e mais ainda se não falasse nada ao seu superior.

- Muito bem, Yhn. – fechei o livro, marcando a página onde parei minha leitura, e o olhei de uma forma gentil – Agora pode descansar. Você comprou as coisas que lhe pedi?

- Sim, mestre. – ele sorriu de orelha a orelha, percebendo que eu estava de bom humor por sua causa – Yhn comprou os doces de vampiro que mestre pediu e o pão mágico.

- O pão é para você. – quase ri da cara de espanto que ele me fez – Não me olhe assim, você não está com fome? – ele confirmou constrangido – Pois coma, é uma ordem.

Yhn sentou no chão e começou a devorar o pão. Se eu não pegasse os pirulitos de sangue, acho que os comeria também. Não sentia sede alguma, os pirulitos eram para evitar que eu caçasse e chamasse a atenção de possíveis caçadores da área... se houvesse algum. A última coisa que eu queria era os ter atrás de mim. Quem dera que meu poder fosse enxergar o futuro, teria me poupado ter de encontr�-los um dia depois.

O agente de Laus deve ter chegado na hora, não pude saber porque não havia relógios na casa e o meu havia sido destruído, junto com várias coisas minhas, conforme Yhn me disse o que aconteceu na mansão depois do meu "falecimento". Ele veio acompanhado de mais seis guarda-costas e todos nós estávamos usando vestes e capas negras com capuz. O agente tirou do bolso um grande rubi (talvez duas vezes maior que uma goles) e o colocou na mesa. O rubi começou a girar, brilhar e a pulsar como um coração, a imagem do rosto do "Arlequim" apareceu após algumas "pulsações".

- Não achou mesmo – a voz saía perfeitamente da pedra – que oferecendo toda essa quantidade de galeões faria meu empregado ficar calado? Todos eles sabem que é perigoso me enganar.

- Eu queria era falar diretamente com você, por isso montei esse "teatrinho".

- Então, seu plano deu certo. O que quer falar comigo, estranho?

- Quero sua ajuda, Arlequim.

- Assim como muitos, estranho. – ele sorriu – Mas, somente ajudo meus amigos... e eles são poucos.

- Bem, eu o considero um amigo, Arlequim, pois divido com você a mesma opinião sobre uma pessoa.

- Mesmo? E de quem estamos falando? – ele continuava sorrindo, com certeza me achando um tolo.

- Lúcio Aquiles Malfoy. – ele ficou sério na hora que pronunciei o nome – Eu o odeio e acredito que você também o odeie. Quero sua ajuda para mat�-lo e a todos os seus aliados.

O bruxo asiático procurou meus olhos dentro do capuz que eu usava, para saber se tudo era um blefe ou a mais pura verdade. Ficamos calados por um longo tempo, até que o Arlequim falou alguma coisa para seus homens em uma língua estranha... não entendi nada, mas deve ter sido algo como"Puxem suas varinhas e esperem o meu comando."... pois os homens puxaram suas varinhas e apontaram para mim.

- Acho melhor dizer para seus homens recolherem suas varinhas, Arlequim, ou será obrigado a arranjar outros para ficar aqui em Oxford. – falei fazendo uma pose de desdém – Eu não me alimentei hoje, se quer saber. – retirei meu capuz e sorri, exibindo meus caninos de vampiro. Eles me surpreenderam em não recuar e não abaixarem suas varinhas, porém vi em seus olhos e senti o cheiro delicioso do medo que sentiam de mim.

- O filho de Lúcio... – o Arlequim balbuciou espantado – o que significa isso?

- Acabei de lhe mostrar meus motivos, meu caro Arlequim. Lúcio fez isso comigo e eu gostaria de lhe retribuir o favor. – fiquei sério e falei com minha voz gelada – Agora, mande seus homens recuarem.

O Arlequim ficou realmente espantado, não esperava encontrar o filho de Lúcio, transformado em vampiro, o chamando para participar de um plano de vingança. Mesmo pelo rubi, pude ver as engrenagens de sua mente trabalhando para processar tudo aquilo que lhe falei.

- Confesso que – ele falou finalmente – tenho pouco carinho pelo seu pai, garoto. Digo até que adoraria vê-lo morto... mas não vejo vantagens para mim nesse caso. Eu lucro bastante com os negócios que tenho com ele. Se participar desse seu plano, atraio ainda a fúria dos Comensais da Morte e do Lorde deles, que vem ganhando muita força ultimamente. Ouço falar do exército que ele está montando secretamente.

- Pelo que ouvi de meu odiado pai, Arlequim, você está nesse negócio há vários anos. Antes mesmo dele nascer, o submundo mágico asiático já tremia ao ouvir seu nome. Ninguém fica tanto tempo nesse ramo sem ter uma poderosa organização secreta, driblando agentes de vários Ministérios da Magia pelo mundo e eventuais inimigos. Pela sua ajuda, não ofereço apenas galeões, isso é muito pouco... ofereço meus serviços de assassino.

- Hum... – ele passou uma das mãos naquela barbicha ridícula dele – interessante. – ele falou com seus homens em sua língua e eles guardaram as varinhas – Acho que não se importará de conversarmos melhor sobre isso pessoalmente. Certos assuntos não devem ser discutidos na frente de serviçais. Meus homens o acompanharão até mim.

- De fato. Também acho melhor conversarmos pessoalmente, se for agora melhor ainda... pois tempo é um luxo que eu não tenho.

- Estamos combinados. – ele fala mais uma vez com os seus homens e pude ver os olhares de espanto deles e, tremendo levemente, abaixaram suas cabeças. O Arlequim volta sua atenção para mim – Me perdoe por eles, não estão acostumados a escoltar uma criatura tão instável quanto um vampiro. Para a nossa cultura não existe ninguém mais traiçoeiro do que um vampiro.

Tudo que fiz foi sorrir mais uma vez, de maldade. Eu chamei o elfo enquanto o rubi parava de girar e pulsar, voltando para o bolso do agente do Arlequim. Eu e Yhn saímos cobertos por capas de invisibilidade, acompanhados pelos homens até um carro preto, parado na frente da casa. Levou duas horas para sairmos da cidade, o motorista apertou um botão no painel do carro e devemos ter ficado invisíveis, pois o interior do carro mudou de vermelho para um azul escuro. O carro levantou vôo logo depois disso.

O idiota que estava ao meu lado tentou vendar meus olhos, quebrei a mão dele por isso e avisei que sua próxima tentativa garantiria mais dois olhos à minha coleção. Ele tentou discutir dizendo que ninguém poderia saber onde era o esconderijo do Arlequim, ordens expressas dele. De nada adiantou, mantive minha posição. Arlequim era chefe deles, não o meu, nunca mais vou abaixar minha cabeça para ninguém. Se isso atrapalhasse as negociações, que atrapalhasse. Além do mais, não dava para ver nada mesmo, estávamos voando muito alto.

A viagem foi longa, tão longa que pensei que chegaríamos lá ao amanhecer. Isso quase aconteceu, começamos a descer quando o noite estava clareando. Depois de alguns minutos, pousamos em frente a um casebre velho e em ruínas. Nós saímos do carro e caminhamos para o casebre, os homens do Arlequim na frente, eu e Yhn logo atrás. Assim que todos entraram no casebre, um deles pisou num azulejo enegrecido e o chão começou a descer, fazendo o elfo abraçar minha perna com força. O esconderijo era embaixo da terra... muito engenhoso, na minha opinião.

Nós descemos muito, mas rapidamente, o que me agradou. Quando chegamos no esconderijo, a idéia de que estávamos vários metros abaixo da superfície me pareceu absurda. Um recinto luxuoso, mas brega devido às suas cores fortes, nos recebeu. A sala era vermelha e possuía aquelas lanternas orientais de cor laranja (fortíssimas); a mobília era oriental também, de madeira escura e estofado vermelho com detalhes pretos; e ainda havia estátuas de dragões de ouro, enormes, nos cantos da sala. O Arlequim nos esperava sentado atrás de sua enorme mesa de cristal vermelho (rubi, eu acho), o chapéu de um arlequim lapidado no seu centro.

- Bem vindo, Draconius. – ele falou, sem se levantar – Você é um dos poucos ocidentais que chegaram a conhecer meu esconderijo, honra maior não há.

- Acredito que sim. – respondi.

Ele apenas sorriu para mim. Os homens abaixaram suas cabeças e subiram de novo para a superfície, deixando eu e Yhn a sós com o Arlequim. O elfo fez questão de ficar comigo, estava com medo de me perder (me contou mais tarde). O Arlequim conjurou uma cadeira para mim (e uma almofada para o elfo) um pouco distante da mesa.

- Eu estou feliz que tenha me convidado, Arlequim. – disse enquanto me sentava – Espero não estar atrapalhando muito seus negócios.

- De jeito algum, tenho certeza de que não me fará perder tempo, esse luxo que diz não ter.

- E não tenho mesmo. Acho que tenho, no máximo, três semanas antes que Lúcio perceba que fugi e o que fiz na mansão dele.

Eu contei rapidamente a minha história para ele, não consegui contar o que se passou no calabouço... apenas lhe disse que quem me libertou foi minha mãe e só. Eu pude perceber que ele segurou o riso quando contei o estado que deixei o salão de entrada do Lar de Aquiles. procurando salientar o desejo de vingança contra aquele desgraçado no final do meu relato. O bruxo se levantou de sua cadeira e, passando a mão naquela barbicha ridícula (ela chegava até o meio do peito dele, por Merlin!), veio até onde eu estava.

- O que me contou agora, Draconius, é, de longe, a história mais perversa e mais repulsiva que já ouvi. – ele caminhou até o meio da sala – Eu ouvi muitas durante a minha vida, nenhuma delas me comoveu como a sua... e nenhuma tão verdadeira. Este símbolo no meio de minha mesa não é uma mera decoração, é enfeitiçado para emitir um barulho de chocalho quando uma mentira é pronunciada perto dele. Mesmo com tudo isso, a pergunta ainda permanece sem resposta: irei ajud�-lo ou não?

- Eu não quero que me ajude por pena, Arlequim. Ofereci meus serviços de assassino pela ajuda.

- Você é vampiro a o quê? Um mês? Acho que não conhece ainda todos os seus poderes... e o tipo de assassino que eu gosto é aquele que não gosta de deixar rastros. Essa sua fuga foi divertida para mim, não nego, mas uma bagunça total. Nem mesmo feitiços de destrancamento são detectados quando meus assassinos agem, apenas os guisos sobre os corpos deixam claro de quem foi a ordem.

- Pois me teste, então! – levantei com violência, ele pegou a varinha e apontou para mim com uma agilidade que não condizia com sua idade – Você só saberá se sou incapaz ou não, me testando.

Ele ficou na mesma posição por alguns segundos, seus olhos negros apertados faiscando. Eu conseguia ver, mais uma vez, as engrenagens de sua mente trabalhando. Qualquer que fosse a missão, não poderia falhar, o apoio de um homem desses poderia ser mais um degrau em direção ao meu objetivo: me vingar de Lúcio, de Lorde Sanguis e sobreviver para contar a história. O único som da sala era a respiração cadenciada e forte do elfo, que dormira sentado na almofada desde o início de nossa conversa, nem mesmo minha ceninha o acordou. Um elfo com sono pesado... era só o que me faltava. A tensão da sala se desfez quando Yhn soltou um ronco forte, o acordando e o desequilibrando da posição onde estava. O Arlequim e eu sorrimos enquanto o elfo pedia desculpas sem parar para nós dois. O velho guardou a varinha e caminhou até a sua cadeira, pondo uma mão sobre o encosto dela.

- Está bem, garoto. Vamos ver do que você é capaz. – ele estalou os dedos e um dos dragões começou a abrir sua boca até formar uma porta com ela. Uma mulher vestida em trajes chineses vermelhos apareceu na entrada, ela nos cumprimentou discretamente e o Arlequim lhe falou rapidamente em sua língua natal (acho que ele era chinês). A mulher assentiu e sumiu no outro recinto. O Arlequim voltou a falar comigo – O seu alvo, Draco, será um aspirante a líder que cometeu a desfaçatez de invadir meu território no Camboja. Eu o chamei para uma reunião e ele está escondido numa casa em Churchtown, aqui mesmo na Ilha de Man, aguardando minha convocação. – a mulher volta e entrega alguns papéis para ele e volta para o recinto silenciosa, o dragão fecha a boca – Quero o coração dele em minhas mãos em até dois dias e o guiso deve ficar no lugar onde ficava o órgão. Nada de rastros. – ele me entregou os papéis, alguns dados sobre o meu alvo e uma foto dele.

Eu fingia ler para esconder o meu espanto: em poucas horas de viagem, viajamos de Oxford para a Ilha de Man! Melhor do que isso, só se aparatássemos ou uma chave de portal. O retrato do meu alvo mostrava um oriental jovem, vinte anos no máximo; cabelo preto espetado; bigode fino e os olhos eram um pouco mais abertos que o do Arlequim.

- Ele está com alguma proteção? – eu fiz a pergunta clássica de qualquer assassino.

- Segundo meus homens, ele trouxe dez agentes de sua organização, a maioria dorme no mesmo quarto. Ele pode estar preparado para assassinos humanos... mas não creio que um vampiro seja o que espera.

- Há caçadores na área? – uma pergunta clássica de vampiro.

- Não que eu saiba... – o bruxo falou para mim sorrindo... se eu soubesse...

- Mais alguma recomendação? – perguntei enquanto me levantava e guardava a foto no bolso da minha veste.

- Não confie demais em suas habilidades, o inesperado sempre acontece. Meus homens o deixarão em Sky Hill, uma colina próxima de Churchtown, e o aguardarão lá. – ele estalou os dedos de novo, na direção de outro dragão e mais uma porta apareceu. – Quando a noite cair, uma de minhas serviçais virá cham�-lo. Até l�, aguarde aqui.

- E se não estiverem? O que eu faço? – eu caminhava para o recinto seguido por Yhn, era um quarto.

- Eles estarão l�, não se preocupe. – ele disse antes da porta sumir.

O quarto era bastante confortável, seguia a decoração da sala. Eu aproveitei a oportunidade e reli o livro de Lúcio. As informações daquele livro são muito importantes, preciso estud�-lo minuciosamente para arquitetar minha vingança. Eu fiquei sentado numa cadeira no canto da sala, chupando um pirulito de sangue enquanto lia o livro. Yhn deitou na cama (depois de muita insistência minha) depois de curar seus ferimentos com a sua magia. As horas passaram rapidamente para nós, estava terminando de ler pela terceira vez o livro, quando a porta reapareceu. A mesma mulher de manhã entrou.

- Senhor? A noite chegou. – a voz dela era baixa e sussurrante... e tinha uma beleza discreta; olhos muito apertados, mas dava para ver que eram negros; e um longo cabelo negro, preso num complicado penteado.

Eu achei melhor deixar o elfo dormir, ele me atrapalharia, e não queria me preocupar com nada mais do que o sucesso dessa missão. Nós saímos do quarto e a porta sumiu de novo, o Arlequim não estava na sala... o primeiro sinal de que alguma coisa estava errada: o cara não deveria estar ali para me dar mais instruções ou informações novas sobre o alvo? Isso, definitivamente, não cheirava bem.

- Onde está o seu mestre? – perguntei à mulher enquanto subia na plataforma que me levaria à superfície. Ela não me respondeu, segundo sinal de que alguma coisa estava errada. Resolvi engrossar, me transformando enquanto falava com ela de novo – Eu perguntei onde está o seu mestre, humana? – Ela continuou calada e, antes que apertasse num ponto específico da parede, peguei no pulso dela e apertei levemente, pude sentir os ossos estalando, estava quase quebrando-os – Responda!

- Mestre está... – a voz saiu engasgada, ela parecia estar sentido muita dor e não era eu que a estava causando – por favor... não posso contar... por favor...

Eu percebi na hora o que a impedia de falar: um feitiço de lealdade das trevas... o _Obligatus_, uma variação bem negra do _Fidelitas_. O feitiço causa uma dor muito grande quando o enfeitiçado apenas pensa em revelar o segredo... e quando o revela, a morte é a sua recompensa pela traição. Segundo os livros que falam sobre as Artes das Trevas, esse feitiço teria sido criado pelo segundo Lorde das Trevas oficialmente registrado: Lord Theritas, também conhecido como "Devorador de Mantícoras", a quinhentos anos atrás. Através desse feitiço, o Arlequim garantia a "lealdade" de sua organização... só poderia ser isso... outro lance inteligente...

Eu a larguei e fiquei calado. A mulher estendeu de novo o braço e vi a marca vermelha que fiz no pulso dela, uma luz quadrada brilhou onde a mão pressionou e a plataforma começou a se mover para cima. A medida que subia, o pensamento de que estava rumando para uma armadilha não saía da minha mente... com certeza eu encontraria mais do que ele me disse... o quê, não sabia, mas o teste do Arlequim estava com muitas pontas soltas, como iria descobrir algumas horas mais tarde. A viagem até a colina foi tão rápida quanto um piscar de olhos. Eu saí do carro e dei um adeusinho alegre para os meus "acompanhantes", antes de correr com grande velocidade até a cidade.

Churchtown é um vilarejo bonito e pacato, como aqueles que se encontra nos livros de contos para crianças. Para que minha presença não chamasse tanta atenção por causa das minhas roupas, resolvi tentar fazer um pouco de mágica sem varinha. Eu precisei de algumas tentativas para conseguir transformar minhas vestes de bruxo em algo trouxa: uma calça preta de seda (bastante desconfortável, não estou acostumado a essas esquisitices), uma blusa branca de botões e um grande casaco preto de bolsos (copiado de um turista, americano provavelmente). Quando terminei, saí do beco onde estava escondido.

O povo do vilarejo me ajudou a chegar no endereço do meu alvo, muito corteses e prestativos. Eu olhei num relógio na vitrine de uma loja em frente à casa do futuro falecido e registrei a hora: oito e meia da noite. As luzes da casa estavam acesas e havia dois orientais na porta da frente, vigiando. Eu entrei na loja e a atendente tomou um susto quando me viu, ela já estava fechando a loja, apenas lhe disse que queria comprar uma carteira de cigarros. Ela era muito parecida com a jovem que matei antes de que minha mãe entrasse no calabouço... o cheiro também era muito parecido... paguei pela carteira e sorri de modo amigável para ela, que sorriu também enquanto me devorava com os olhos verdes. Eu perguntei o porquê da loja estar vazia com uma atendente tão bonita como ela a enfeitando. Ela riu e disse que era assim mesmo, de noite o movimento caía. Eu agradeci e saí da loja, sentindo o olhar dela preso em mim.

A noite estava bonita, não havia lua, apenas estrelas. Eu dei a volta no quarteirão e me escondi na sombra de uma árvore. Esperei que as luzes de todas as casas da rua apagassem suas luzes para sair do meu esconderijo, refiz os meus passos até a casa do meu alvo lentamente. Os guardas ainda estavam l�, mas... estavam transparentes, como se fossem fantasmas e tinham um tecido leve sobre eles. Naquele momento, percebi que estavam usando capas de invisibilidade e eu podia enxerg�-los (gostei disso, o Potter que me espere).

Eu atravessei a rua e caminhei em direção deles, olhando para o chão. Assim que passei entre eles, me transformei, abri meus braços e passei minhas mãos nas gargantas deles, as rasgando com minhas garras em um só movimento. O único som que ouvi foi aquele leve borbulhar nojento e pegajoso deles se afogando no próprio sangue. Agarrei os corpos antes que caíssem no chão e os joguei para longe, os corpos sumiram na escuridão da noite. Para a minha sorte, não havia ninguém nas janelas da frente da casa, uma falha (imperdoável) na segurança. Antes de entrar, conjurei um feitiço de silêncio na casa (estava melhorando, com apenas três tentativas consegui executar o feitiço), para testar dei uma risada um pouco alta e não escutei nada. A matança ia começar.

A minha "temporada" no calabouço, a imagem de minha mãe morrendo diante de mim e a promessa de vingança era tudo o que eu via enquanto avançava silencioso pela sala de estar da casa. Dois homens no topo da escada me viram e tentaram gritar, acho que só foram perceber que não conseguiam emitir um som quando eu já estava sobre eles; um deslizou encostado na parede, com a barriga rasgada; o outro tentava segurar com as mãos o rio de sangue que saía de sua garganta, ele logo rolou pela escada como um saco de batatas. O corredor da casa era muito pequeno, em quatro passadas alcancei o quarto. Respirei fundo e entrei.

Uma palavra resume o que aconteceu lá dentro: chacina. O meu alvo dormia na cama, sossegado; seus guarda-costas sentados em cadeiras em volta dele, despertos e alertas... mas apenas três deles puderam me ver, pois estavam virados para a porta. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e em poucos segundos, restavam apenas eu e meu alvo, que ainda dormia a sono solto. Os corpos dos guarda-costas, ou o que restava deles, estavam espalhados pelo chão do quarto e havia sangue por toda a parte: o chão estava praticamente vermelho; vários respingos de sangue na parede escorrendo; e não sei como o sujeito não acordou quando um jorro de sangue atingiu grande parte da cama e sua face.

Eu não perdi tempo, pulei sobre a cama e ele acordou. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e, talvez por dois segundos, nos encaramos. Uma leve sensação de _dejavú_ passou por mim quando arranquei o coração dele e o órgão pulsou duas vezes antes de parar. O guiso no lugar, o coração do alvo e os olhos de todos no bolso, deixei a casa para a segunda parte da missão: encontrar meus condutores e entregar a "encomenda" para o Arlequim. Assim que cheguei na rua e durante o percurso até o ponto de encontro, o pensamento de que a missão estava fácil demais zumbia na minha mente.

Os meus temores confirmaram quando cheguei em Sky Hill e eles não estavam lá... mas havia alguém, eu sentia no ar. Um barulho chamou minha atenção para a esquerda, dois vultos correndo: um pequeno e de corpo esguio, avançava com dois punhais cujas lâminas brilhavam estranhamente naquela noite sem lua; o outro, mais alto e com certeza um homem, vinha com uma longa espada curva que também brilhava. Eu adivinhei na hora o que eram, caçadores de vampiro. O que eu pensava? Acho que "fodeu de vez" nunca significou tanto uma situação como aquela.

O homem me alcançou primeiro e era rápido. Eu tentei escapar com um salto para trás, mas ele conseguiu ainda me ferir, a lâmina fez um rasgo grande (porém, não profundo) na pele de meu peito. Com certeza, aquelas eram armas encantadas, específicas para caçar vampiros. Eu rosnei ao passar minha mão esquerda no ferimento e procurei seus olhos na máscara que ele usava... péssimo erro. Pois não prestei atenção ao outro vulto, que deu a volta e me atacou por trás, fincando seus punhais nas minhas costas.

Eu pensava que naquele momento era o meu fim, porque meu corpo tombou devido ao ataque pelas costas e gemia pela dor. Esperava a qualquer momento o golpe final, quando os ouvi conversando.

- Eu sei que sou nova nisso, mas... – a voz do vulto atrás de mim era de uma garota. Ela pulou sobre o meu corpo, deixando os dois punhais nas minhas costas, e indo para o lado do homem – ele não devia morrer devido aos meus golpes com as Damascus?

- Estou tão espantado quanto você. – o homem falou – É melhor se afastar, Ângela. Eu acabarei com ele. – ouvi ele se aproximando de mim.

- Nada disso, Dagnir! – a garota gritou – É o meu teste de inicialização! Eu que devo mat�-lo! Esperei dez anos por essa oportunidade e...

Os dois começaram a discutir, foi a vez deles de cometerem um péssimo erro. Eu consegui me levantar silenciosamente, ficando de joelhos, os punhais ardiam como um _Crucio_ em minhas costas, mas eu conseguia movimentar meus braços. Agora conseguia vê-los claramente, os dois estavam usando vestimentas justas e coladas em seus corpos e rostos. O homem, Dagnir, era um pouco mais alto do que eu e a garota era da altura de meus ombros. Quando finalmente consegui ficar de pé, os idiotas voltaram a sua atenção para mim.

- Minha vez. – eu disse sorrindo.

O meu corpo voltou a brilhar intensamente e um fato curioso aconteceu: os punhais foram expulsos do meu corpo, caindo bem atrás de mim. Os caçadores deram um passo para trás, minha resistência para as armas deles os assustou bastante.

- O que é você? – Dagnir perguntou, se colocando em frente da garota, e apontando a espada para mim – Nunca um vampiro resistiu às _Atrumas Evertas_ antes...

- O que eu sou? – me abaixei e peguei os punhais, o que causou murmúrios de espanto nos dois. Os punhais eram lindos, tinha escrito em suas lâminas a seguinte frase em latim: _Lumen Omnia Vincit_. Eles brilharam por alguns instantes em minhas mãos e, então, enegreceram. As inscrições mudaram diante de meus olhos e emitiam um leve brilho verde: _ Venator Atrum_, que sempre voltam a brilhar quando os toco.

A partir daquele instante, senti que era eu o caçador e eles, a caça. Os dois se entreolharam e começaram a recuar a medida que eu avançava com minhas novas armas em punho. O cheiro doce do medo deles começou a invadir minhas narinas, enchendo minha boca de saliva.

- FUJA, ÂNGELA! – Dagnir brandiu sua espada, na clara tentativa de dar tempo à garota.

Os punhais pareceram tomar vida própria nessa hora, pois o que estava em minha mão esquerda defendeu o golpe, faíscas brancas e verdes saíram quando as lâminas se tocaram... e o que estava em minha mão direita encontrou seu caminho para o centro do rosto de Dagnir. Pode parecer loucura, mas podia jurar que o punhal riu quando o sangue do caçador jorrou, melando seu punho e minha mão. Quando o corpo tombou, a lâmina cortou o que restava da cabeça de Dagnir, como uma faca quente cortando manteiga, já que ela estava cravada na posição vertical.

Ângela levou as mãos ao rosto e caiu ajoelhada, soluçando. Eu fiquei ali, parado como uma estátua, ainda absorvendo o que aconteceu. O que me despertou de meu estupor foi o grito que ela deu ao tentar pegar a espada do irmão. Uma vez mais os punhais ganharam vida e foi a vez do esquerdo beber sangue, uma mão de mulher que havia agarrado a espada estava no chão. Os gritos que ela dava ecoavam por toda a colina e, mais uma vez, me pareceu que os punhais riam. Ela arrancou a máscara e envolveu o toco ensangüentado. O rosto por trás da máscara era lindo... muito parecido com o de minha mãe, seu cabelo, também loiro, estava preso. A garota pegou uma varinha escondida em sua cintura e, antes de aparatar, olhou para o corpo do irmão e depois para mim, com uma expressão de pura dor e ódio... e então sumiu, me deixando sozinho na escuridão da noite.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo fiquei parado, em pé, naquela noite. Então, ouvi o som de palmas atrás de mim e me virei imediatamente, já pronto para lutar novamente. Meu corpo brilhou com mais intensidade devido a raiva que senti ao constatar quem era o responsável pelas palmas: Laus Ning Po, o Arlequim.

- Meus parabéns, Draconius... meus mais sinceros parabéns. – o oriental vinha seguido de perto de seus serviçais, todos com varinhas em punho – O assassinato não correu como eu esperava, mas isso – ele apontou para o corpo de Dagnir e para a mão de Ângela no chão – é fantástico. Uma obra-prima. – ele parou diante de mim e seus serviçais nos cercaram – Ter o primeiro confronto com caçadores e sobreviver não é uma coisa que todos os vampiros conseguem... ainda mais se tratando da família Hawthorne.

Eu ouvia a tudo calado, estava mais preocupado com a chance dos punhais agirem e beberem mais sangue naquela noite... eu ainda queria a ajuda daquele velho, por isso os coloquei em meus bolsos... eles ainda riam. O Arlequim puxou sua varinha e pôs fogo no corpo do caçador e na mão de Ângela. A espada ainda brilhava no gramado da colina e, antes que o Arlequim decidisse ficar com ela, a peguei. Ocorreu a mesma transformação sofrida pelos punhais ao meu toque, a lâmina escureceu... e uma voz gutural e metálica surgiu em minha mente dizendo: – _Caminhei por muito tempo pela estrada da luz... estou curiosa para ver como é o das trevas_.

- Isso também me agradou bastante, Draconius. – o oriental colocou sua mão nodosa em meu ombro, um asco sem tamanho tomou conta de mim... mas me controlei e o olhei sem expressão alguma no rosto – Você deve ser o primeiro vampiro, desde Drácula, a ter a capacidade de resistir e conspurcar as armas sagradas dos caçadores... pode imaginar as possibilidades dessa sua habilidade? – ele largou meu ombro e caminhou ao meu redor – As armas usadas pelos caçadores, principalmente pelos Hawthorne, são consideradas sagradas porque são feitas da mais pura luz, entende? Elas são a luz materializada... temidas por qualquer criatura das trevas que as conhece. – ele pára e olha para cima – Pelos céus, você pode até resistir à luz do Sol! – o Arlequim volta a olhar para mim – Será um ótimo serviçal para mim.

- Como é que é? – eu fiquei furioso e meu corpo brilhou ainda mais (iluminando tudo ao nosso redor), a espada emitiu um brilho vermelho escuro em minha mão – Serviçal? Eu lhe ofereci meus dotes de assassino, não minha servidão. Acha que curvarei minha cabeça para você?

- Pense bem, Draconius. – sua voz saiu fria e ameaçadora – Sua vingança se tornaria tão mais fácil comigo o guiando e aparando suas arestas.

- Pois nem que você entregasse Lúcio e seus comparsas, amarrados como uma trupe de palhaços, numa bandeja de prata. Eu nunca servirei a você e nem a ninguém desse mundo. Se esse for o preço de sua ajuda, Arlequim... quero que, sinceramente, vá tomar no olho do seu cú. – e cuspi no chão para que não houvesse dúvidas de minha escolha.

O Arlequim me olhou longamente, sem expressão no rosto. Eu nem me lembrava que Yhn ainda estava em seu esconderijo, em algum lugar da ilha, esperando a minha volta; e nem de que o primeiro plano concreto de começar minha vingança tinha um recheio de farinha podre. Um instinto de sobrevivência, até então desconhecido, havia tomado conta de mim... desconhecido? Talvez seja o mesmo que havia aparecido diversas vezes naquele calabouço imundo onde vivi como um animal... eu não sei... como eu poderia descrever? Como se pode explicar a sensação de saber a velocidade do crescimento da grama que estava sob meus pés? De ouvir o batimento cardíaco de cada ser vivo naquela colina? Era como... como se eu estivesse assistindo tudo de longe e... eu não sei... o que sei, foi que saí inteiro daquela colina.

Os homens do Arlequim, seguindo um sinal de seu mestre, fecharam o cerco sobre mim. O velho caminhou de costas, sem tirar seus olhos dos meus. O brilho rubro da espada misturava com o do meu corpo. Eles eram vinte, mas na hora foi assim que registrei: quarenta orbes de carne estavam focalizados em Draconius Antonyas Malfoy... quarenta orbes... você precisará comprar uma maleta para carreg�-los... quarenta orbes de carne... será que são todos da mesma cor? Ou havia uns mais escuros, outros mais claros? Qual seria a diferença de tamanho entre eles?

Eu peguei um punhal com a minha mão direita, deixando a lâmina para baixo e ataquei. A colina pareceu atingida por um arco-íris pela mistura de cores dos feitiços. Os serviçais do Arlequim não estavam acostumados a trabalhar em equipe, por mais incrível que possa parecer, quatro caíram por causa de feitiços lançados pelos companheiros deles. Por essa falta de treinamento, o Arlequim viu as várias tonalidades que o sangue de seus homens tinha com as luzes dos feitiços. O primeiro que alcancei teve seus órgãos espalhados na grama pela espada, eu o deixei para trás enquanto ele tentava coloc�-los de volta dentro do corpo com as mãos. O segundo teve a cabeça dividida horizontalmente, logo abaixo do nariz, pelo punhal... o sangue esguichou como uma fonte por alguns segundos, antes do corpo cair molemente no chão. O terceiro e o quarto, passei por eles como uma brisa... fazendo-os ficar parecidos com aquele fantasma inútil da Grifinória. Um deles tentou me deter se transformando num leão enorme, ele rugiu e saltou em minha direção de boca aberta e garras à frente. Eu esperei o idiota ficar bem perto... perto o bastante para a minha espada. Eu dei um impulso e passei por baixo do animal, o dividindo ao meio enquanto ele continuava o seu salto; quando a divisão terminou, duas metades de um corpo humano atingiram o chão.

Enquanto os outros faziam um circulo em volta do Arlequim, um idiota tentou me parar com um Patrono. Eu apenas ri enquanto passava pelo vulto branco em forma de gorila... será que ninguém tinha avisado a ele que eu era um vampiro e não um dementador? E foi rindo que o matei com uma simples estocada rápida de minha espada na sua garganta, ele soltou a varinha e tentou impedir o sangue que saía da jugular e da nuca. Eu fiquei olhando enquanto o serviçal se ajoelhava e tentava em vão falar alguma coisa... depois de alguns segundos, sua testa veio de encontro com a ponta dos meus sapatos. Faltavam só vinte orbes vivas, apenas elas me separavam do meu alvo: os olhos do Arlequim.

O velho assistia a tudo impassível, como se aquilo fosse mais um teste para mim.

- Espero que esses – eu falei enquanto pisava nas costas do cadáver e passava por cima dele – não sejam a sua melhor guarda, Arlequim... ou ficarei ainda mais ofendido... e certo de que fiz uma péssima escolha ao procur�-lo.

- Infelizmente... – ele falou após olhar para seus serviçais com nojo – eu pensava que eles eram os melhores guerreiros que me serviam. Mas os superestimei... devo estar ficando velho. – ele afasta os homens e caminha em minha direção, com uma expressão de cansaço no rosto – Sim... devo estar ficando velho, Draconius... pois também o avaliei erradamente... não cometerei o mesmo erro de novo. – e dizendo isso, sua pele velha e macilenta começou a mudar... escamas vermelhas começaram a surgir no seu nariz e espalharam pelo resto do corpo.

Eu dei um passo para trás e assisti assombrado a transformação do velho. Ele cresceu, enquanto seus braços e pernas diminuíram. O rosto contorceu-se numa careta e um focinho se formou, o bigode e a barba se acenderam em chamas. O corpo alongou e tomou uma forma cilíndrica, o pescoço também alongou. Ele tombou devido ao peso do corpo, ficando sobre as quatro patas... parecia uma enorme serpente com patas. Tudo isso acontecia em segundos, mas eu via tudo devagar. O Arlequim era um animago... e não qualquer um, ele era um _ dracomorphos_. Pois havia se transformado em um dragão chinês.

Os _dracomorphos _são tão raros de achar quanto um unicórnio que deixa um homem se aproximar. Não se sabe ao certo quantos existem ou existiram; e nem se são naturais ou precisam de rituais e/ou artefatos para conseguir a transformação. Eles se transformaram quase que numa lenda no mundo mágico, como aqueles animais estranhos que o _Quibbler _ afirma existir a serviço do Ministério da Magia inglês. Eu já fiz uma pesquisa (pessoal, nada a ver com os trabalhos patéticos de Hogwarts) sobre eles. Apesar de haver poucos livros falando sobre_ dracomorphos _(a maioria ficção), chega-se à conclusão de que é preciso um animago muito poderoso para ser um.

O dragão, assim que terminou sua transformação, virou sua cabeça em direção aos homens e os incinerou com apenas uma rajada de seu bafo de fogo. Os gritos de desespero deles durou poucos segundos, antes de sobrar apenas o som dos seus corpos ardendo em brasa. Só sobraram eu e o dragão na colina. Pela segunda vez, desde que me transformei em vampiro, senti o abraço gelado do medo... além da velha sensação de que era a morte, e não um dragão ou Lúcio, que me olhava.

Será que quando Potter enfrentou aquele Rabo-Córneo Húngaro no Torneio Tribruxo também se sentiu assim? Como uma formiga solitária enfrentando uma serpente?

Antes que eu pudesse decidir se fugia ou num modo de derrot�-lo, ele atacou. A colina se iluminou mais uma vez quando uma rajada de fogo veio em minha direção. Eu, dominado mais do que nunca pelo instinto de sobrevivência, pulei para minha direita e atirei o punhal contra o monstro. Meus ouvidos doeram pelo berro do monstro quando minha arma atingiu-lhe a região do ombro esquerdo... nada mal para quem nem sequer mirou. O sangue da criatura pingou fumegante no chão. As chamas direcionadas a mim, incendiaram a grama e alguns corpos que estavam na sua trajetória.

A espada foi para a minha mão direita para que a esquerda pudesse pegar o punhal que estava no bolso. "Ele pode ser um dragão... mas sangra... e tudo o que sangra, pode ser morto", foi o que comecei a martelar na minha mente. Até mesmo quando escrevo agora, ainda me parece absurdo que tenha conseguido mat�-lo. Para ser sincero... eu não ganhei aquela disputa, foi ele que perdeu.

Eu esperei ele desistir de tentar tirar o punhal do ombro com seus bracinhos e com as mandíbulas. Apesar de ser um objeto pequeno, deveria estar infligindo uma dor enorme nele. Pois quando seus olhos amarelos cravaram sobre mim, pareciam estar em chamas pelo ódio que sentia... e atacou novamente, desta vez avançando sobre mim... querendo me devorar.

-_ CONJUNCTIVITUS!_ – eu gritei o feitiço, torcendo que funcionasse de primeira. Meu braço esquerdo estendido, armado com o punhal, tremia.

O feitiço atingiu seu alvo. Ele parou o ataque e pareceu uma grande serpente contorcendo-se de dor pelo ataque mal-sucedido. Ao que parecia, o _dracomorphos _(ao se transformar) também adquire a fraqueza clássica de qualquer dragão, seus olhos. De que adianta todo aquele poder sem enxergar?

A criatura debatia-se em agonia, urrando loucamente. Eu precisava agir rapidamente, o feitiço não duraria por muito tempo... então peguei um dos corpos, um dos que tinham morrido pelos feitiços dos companheiros e joguei bem perto do dragão. A criatura parou e avançou em cima do corpo, justamente o que eu queria. Antes que ele alcançasse o corpo, corri em sua direção e joguei o punhal bem no centro de sua face horrenda, o atingindo bem entre os olhos. Quando a bocarra abriu para dar mais um berro (ou para lançar mais uma rajada de fogo), usei a espada para rasgar o lado esquerdo dela... até onde estava o punhal fincado em seu ombro.

Eu sempre pensei que o sangue de um dragão, apesar de seu corpo frio (normal para um réptil), fosse quente, muito quente... para usar uma descrição melhor, escaldante, capaz de ferver ou queimar tudo o que toca. Ledo engano, pois quando aquela enchente vermelha me atingiu, pensei que fosse congelar ali mesmo... a fumaça que saía do líquido não era de vapor quente, mas aquela névoa de gelo ou de alguma coisa congelada. A criatura tremeu e quase me esmagou quando, finalmente, tombou morta.

Um sorvete de sangue que tinha acabado de ser servido, era o que eu era. Uma névoa branca descia das minhas roupas encharcadas pelo líquido escarlate, que pingava na grama da colina. Quando o corpo da criatura voltou à sua forma original, a de um velho oriental, foi que eu me dei conta de que tinha vencido... e do quanto estava cansado, caindo de costas na grama. Enquanto recuperava minhas forças, olhava para as estrelas e voltava a me preocupar com outras coisas, além de continuar existindo, como: o que vou fazer? Como vou achar Yhn?

- MESTRE? MESTRE? MEEEEEEEESTRE? – uma voz esganiçada surgiu de repente na colina, na hora nem acreditei.

- Yhn? – eu me levantei rapidamente... e lá vinha o elfo, correndo e chorando, em minha direção – Eu estou aqui, elfo maluco!

- MESTRE! – o elfo pulou e agarrou com força o meu pescoço – Yhn teve tanto medo de perder mestre e... por quê o mestre está tão gelado?

- Sangue de dragão, elfo. – ele soltou o meu pescoço e pareceu perceber, finalmente, que eu estava ensopado de sangue – É gelado, sabia?

- Mas... mestre tentou se alimentar de um dragão? Por quê não procurou um humano como o senhor, mestre?

- Eu não sou mais humano, elfo. Lembre-se disso. – o deixei para trás para pegar os olhos dos corpos e as armas – Além do mais, não tentei beber o sangue de um dragão, eu fui atacado por um.

Eu contei rapidamente o que aconteceu para Yhn, seus enormes olhos cresciam à medida que descrevia de que maneira decorreu o "teste" que o Arlequim arranjou para mim. Fiquei um pouco decepcionado com a coleta, a maioria dos corpos tinha sido queimada e apenas seis pares de olhos estavam bons o bastante para se juntar à minha coleção... pelo menos, os do Arlequim estavam entre esses de bom estado. Ainda consegui encontrar uma das varinhas não-rastreáveis em perfeito estado, mais um ponto para mim.

- Ainda bem que apareceu, elfo. Eu estava começando a me preocupar em como iria encontrar o esconderijo do Arlequim. – eu falei enquanto guardava os olhos no bolso, junto com os outros.

- Ah, mestre... – Yhn pareceu bem feliz pelo que eu disse – quando Yhn acordou e não viu o mestre... Yhn se desesperou. Yhn tentava, tentava, tentava, tentava... mas não conseguia sair daquele lugar. Quando, de repente! – ele bateu as mãos e começou a pular ao meu redor – Yhn conseguiu! Ele "papatou" para junto do mestre.

- É "aparatou", elfo. Mas... agora que você falou... aquele lugar devia ser protegido contra aparatação, mesmo de criaturas mágicas... quando o Arlequim morreu, a proteção deve ter ido para o inferno junto com ele.

- O que faremos agora, mestre?

- Primeiramente, sair daqui. O Ministério da Magia pode não ter detectado nenhum feitiço nessa colina, porque foram feitos por essas varinhas. Mas não sei quanto ao dragão... pode ser que o Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas possa ter rastreado sua aparição ou não, é melhor não arriscarmos. Agarre-se em mim.

- Não! – O elfo gritou amedrontado, logo ficando desconcertado quando viu minha sobrancelha direita levantada – Er... não precisa, mestre. Yhn viu um daqueles carros voadores quando "papatou" aqui.

- Mas, do mesmo modo que o esconderijo perdeu sua proteção quando o Arlequim morreu, – eu falei sorrindo para ele – esse carro pode ter perdido a magia também.

- Vamos ver, mestre... por favor... – era cômica a cara de medo dele – pode ser sido outra pessoa que "magicou" o carro...

- É "encantou" ou "pôs o feitiço" e... ah, que idéia a minha querer lhe corrigir... vamos ver logo isso. Porém, aviso logo: se não funcionar, eu correrei mais rápido que da última vez, pelo tempo que está me fazendo perder, Yhn.

Eu me segurava bastante para não rir, enquanto ele me levava onde o carro estava. Yhn parecia rezar naquela língua estranha dos elfos domésticos, obviamente torcendo que sua teoria estivesse certa. Para falar a verdade, eu também torcia, estava ainda cansado demais para correr e gastar mais energia... precisava me alimentar o quanto antes.

Era o mesmo carro que havia nos levado ao esconderijo do Arlequim. Entramos no carro e perdemos mais tempo ainda tentando descobrir como ligava aquela coisa. Eu nem tinha prestado atenção como ligava aquilo... só sabia do botão que fazia o carro ficar invisível. Finalmente, girei uma chave e o carro vibrou e fez aquele barulho medonho que essas coisas inventadas pelos trouxas geralmente produzem. Eu apertei o botão para ficar invisível... e o interior do carro mudou do vermelho para azul. O elfo dava pulos de alegria enquanto eu apenas sorria, ponto para ele.

O tempo que perdi tentando descobrir como funcionava aquela coisa foi grande, acho que umas duas horas para aprender a sair do lugar e conseguir andar sem problemas. Havia três pedais: um para fazer o carro andar (para frente ou para trás, dependia de uma manivela estranha ao meu lado); um para fazê-lo parar (bruscamente, para o nosso desgosto); e outro que eu ainda não havia tentado... até me sentir bastante seguro na direção. Quando o apertei, alçamos vôo, este graduava a altura. Um mapa verde, todo transparente apareceu diante daquela coisa redonda que controlava a direção (que fui descobrir, dias mais tarde, que os trouxas chamam de volante), um pontozinho preto, que devia ser a gente, e a ilha de Mans. Um sinal de "mais" e de "menos" no canto superior direito do mapa.

Eu olhei para Yhn e perguntei se ele estava vendo o mapa. Ele disse que não. Então, o mapa só aparecia para quem estava na direção. Experimentei colocar o dedo no "mais", o mapa aproximou e outros pontos com nomes como: CHURCHTOWN, GLEN AULDYN, SULBY e mais apareceram. Mal podia acreditar nisso... tentei o "menos" e o mapa foi afastando até aparecer todo o Reino Unido e um pedaço do continente europeu. Era a hora de escolher um lugar para ir... mas para onde? Onde eu colocava meu dedo o mapa do país aparecia e suas respectivas cidades.

O mundo sempre parece pequeno quando se olha um mapa... as distâncias, que são milhas e quilômetros, tornam-se polegadas e centímetros. Escolhi a cidade portuária Whitehaven, na Inglaterra, como nossa próxima parada, e ao ficar com o dedo parado em cima do ponto onde a cidade estava, uma seta apareceu no vidro dianteiro grande do carro (pára-brisa, como os trouxas o chamam), apontando levemente para a esquerda. Tentei virar um pouco a direção e a seta foi se ajustando até ficar completamente reta... se eu chegar a conhecer a pessoa que enfeitiçou esse carro, juro que beijo a boca dela e a deixo viver.

Eu apertei fundo o acelerador (juro que às vezes tento entender os trouxas e nomes estranhos que eles dão às coisas) e a velocidade aumentou grandiosamente, mas não sentíamos o carro se mover. Os pontos luminosos do céu e os pontos luminosos das cidades... era como se estivéssemos cercados de estrelas, embaixo e acima do carro... e tenho que dizer, era lindo. Rapidamente, já estávamos chegando a grande ilha da Bretanha. Não pude evitar um suspiro de pesar... afinal, não era ainda a minha intenção de voltar à Inglaterra... o velho inimigo dos vampiros me obrigava a escolher um local perto, não tardava a amanhecer e eu precisava de um abrigo, qualquer um longe de Man... vai demorar muito para eu voltar àquela ilha.

Eu passei a cidade e pousei num ponto distante da estrada, dando meia-volta para a cidade assim que o carro voltou a ficar visível. Yhn ficou invisível assim que entramos em Whitehaven. Mesmo pela hora avançada, havia muitas pessoas nas ruas. Atravessei a parte moderna da cidade e rumei para a parte antiga, perto do porto. Para não despistar suspeitas, eu fazia o que os trouxas de carros também faziam: parar quando uma luz vermelha acendia num aparato estranho; e avançar quando a luz verde aparecia. Quando entrei na rua Strand, alguns pubs ainda estavam abertos e jovens conversavam alegremente na frente. Apesar da sede que sentia, seria muito arriscado atrair alguém... muitas testemunhas.

Eu desisti de ficar naquela parte da cidade e avancei até Bransty Row, onde me pareceu mais deserto e melhor para me alimentar. Parei em frente de uma pensão, de estilo colonial de 3 andares, que estava com as luzes ligadas e bastante afastada das casas vizinhas. Quando me certifiquei que não havia ninguém na rua, disse para Yhn esperar um sinal meu para entrar, desci do carro e avancei até a casa. Encostei o ouvido na porta e suspirei, procurando sentir o cheiro de sangue dentro da casa. Havia cinco pessoas na casa, pelo que eu pude sentir... e com um sorriso, conjurei mais uma vez o feitiço do silêncio e entrei.

Um casal de velhos foi primeiro. O ancião dormia a sono solto no sof�, quando eu cravei meus dentes no seu pescoço. Bem na hora que ele morria, uma velha saía da cozinha, com certeza estranhando a ausência de sons na casa. Ela abriu a boca e um berro teria saído de sua boca se pudesse... a coitada ainda tentou alcançar a porta, mas com um salto a alcancei. Ela morreu com os braços esticados, ainda tentando alcançar a porta. Eu larguei o seu corpo no chão e fui procurar o resto dos ocupantes da casa. Subi as escadas e no alto dela, apareceu uma garota esfregando os olhos... devia ter uns treze ou catorze anos, no máximo. Avancei rapidamente e, antes que ela pudesse pensar se estava mesmo acordada ou não, cravei meus dentes na sua jugular, quase arrancando seus longos cabelos castanhos quando os puxei para esticar seu lindo pescoço. Assim que terminei com ela, deixei seu corpo rolar pela escada.

O quarto em frente da escada que dava para o terceiro andar era estava os dois que faltavam. Quando abri a porta bem devagar, senti um cheiro acre e meio azedo de dentro do quarto. Entrei e vi que era um casal, ainda dormindo, bem jovem. As roupas, que deveriam ser deles, estavam por toda parte... pelo jeito, tiveram uma deliciosa sessão de sexo antes de dormirem. Antes de mat�-los, pensei um pouco e desci para a cozinha da casa. Eu não sei por quanto tempo ficarei aqui, então achei melhor armazenar o sangue deles em grandes jarras que achei dentro daquela coisa que os trouxas chamam de "geladeira", bem parecida com o armário gelado que o professor Snape usa para não deixar o sangue de animais, necessários para algumas poções, não coagularem. Eu joguei fora o conteúdo das jarras no chão da cozinha mesmo e juntei quatro jarras de dois litros, sendo que o corpo humano tem (em média) 4,5 litros de sangue... poderia sobrar um pouco mas não seria perdido.

Assim que essa parte foi feita, fui até a janela do quarto do casal e dei o sinal para Yhn entrar. Ele me ajudou a levar os corpos para o terceiro andar, onde eu os diminui (depois de arrancar os olhos deles, claro) e os queimei numa pequena lata de lixo. Desde então estamos aqui, Yhn colocou um aviso na porta avisando que os proprietários tiveram que viajar e que só voltariam depois de alguns meses. Dentro da casa, achamos muitos livros falando sobre Whitehaven e sobre o Distrito dos Lagos.

Whitehaven foi uma das primeiras cidades planejadas da Grã Bretanha, a parte mais antiga da cidade parece uma grade de ferro, como muitas cidades planejadas que foram feitas na época em que as Treze Colônias americanas pertenciam à coroa inglesa. As ricas reservas de carvão de Whitehaven foram extraídas e transportadas a Irlanda. Este comércio de carvão contribuiu por sua vez para desenvolver a montagem de embarcações e, por sua vez, criar uma participação direta no comércio com essas colônias (que futuramente iriam se transformar nos Estados Unidos da América), tinha tantas linhas de viagem náutica com a América como com todo o resto da Inglaterra. Como toda cidade portuária importante, um forte foi construído perto dela para defendê-la de piratas... se bem que a maioria dos piratas em atividade na época, trabalhavam secretamente para o governo inglês. Hoje em dia, as minas e todo o resto (indústrias e algumas casas restauradas) são atrações turísticas.

Ainda não sei o que faremos daqui por diante, o mais importante é sairmos da Grã Bretanha... talvez usando o carro, escondido junto com os baús (todos diminuídos) no meu bolso... ou usar um dos barcos atracados no porto. Só espero que eu tome a decisão certa dessa vez, porque essa primeira semana de liberdade foi por demais agitada para o meu gosto. Esses quatro dias enclausurado nessa casa estão servindo para reorganizar meus pensamentos e tentar arquitetar um plano que não me leve a enfrentar um outro dragão.

Atualmente, minha coleção está em vinte e três pares de olhos... os mais especiais são: os do Arlequim e os do elfo doméstico.

* * *

**N.A. 5: ufa! Demorou mas saiu... eu quase usei Lactopurga para esse capítulo. Pode parecer loucura, mas cheguei a colocar uma bolsa com gelo na cabeça, de tão quente que ela ficou enquanto escrevia. Tomara que vocês tenham gostado, foi à custa de muita dor de cabeça (e sangue) que o sexto capítulo veio à tona. Escrever em forma de diário é mais difícil do que eu pensava...**

**N.A.6: como expliquei no review, o Draco colocará no seu diário apenas o mais importante e relevante em sua jornada nesse período. Por isso algumas coisas acontecem rápido demais (na minha opinião)... é assim mesmo. Nunca li um diário, por isso não sei como é.**

**N.A.7: chegou a hora da tradução de alguns termos que usei:**

**- _Obligatus: _quer dizer obrigação (dã);**

**-_ Atrumas Evertas: _uma expressão que criei com as palavras _atrum _(escuro) e _everto _(destruir);**

**- _Lumen Omnia Vincit: _"luz acima de tudo" ou "luz conquista tudo"... prefiro a primeira definição, nem sei se está escrita do jeito correto...**

**- _Venator Atrum: _simplesmente "caçador escuro"... mas, prefiro dizer "caçador sombrio"... se alguém souber a tradução certa, por favor me fale.**

**N.A.8: tudo bem... essa idéia de alguém se transformar em dragão não é nova. Podem jogar as pedras. Mas gostei de criar minha versão do sangue dos dragões... e pelo menos, não foi o Draco que se transformou... esse negócio dele se transformar só por causa do nome mata todas as fics que utilizam isso.**

**N.A.9: para onde vamos daqui? Não sei... e nem quando vamos...**

**N.A.10: gostaria de agradecer aos reviews. Novos leitores apareceram! Espero que continuem gostando do rumo que a fic está tomando... teremos um longo e tortuoso caminho pela frente. Ando pensando em criar uma hp para colocar umas figuras (tenho quase 500mb de figuras de dragões, vampiros e outros) e minhas fics... qualquer coisa, deixo pistas em como ach�-la.**

**Sem mais nada a dizer,**

**Um beijos para minhas leitoras e um aperto de mão para os leitores (se houver algum).**

**Luiz Campos.**


	7. Um Mundo a Descobrir

**N.A.1: é com grande pesar que afirmo que a franquia Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling... que ela morra afogada na montanha de dinheiro que ganha com os direitos autorais.**

**N.A.2: Voltei. Demorei, eu sei (desviando de pedras e tomates), mas foi preciso... terminei o $# do TCC. Como disse à minha beta, queria ter com o TCC o mesmo interesse para escrever minhas fics (deixa o meu velho ver isso).**

**N.A.3: Mas é com grande prazer que afirmo ser esse o último capítulo que escrevo em forma de diário. Desculpe se alguém gosta de fics em forma de diário ou só escreve assim... achei um saco. É um "eu" para cá, é "eu" para lá... me dá a impressão de ser repetitivo.**

**N.A.4: outro dia, eu li o "Código Da Vinci" do Dan Brown... é bom sim. Eu até pesquisei as obras do Da Vinci enquanto lia, faz a gente pensar besteira mesmo... se é verdade? Depende... se quem ler for facilmente influenciável... vai bater boca com a vó carola e as tias ratas de igreja. Não, não fiz isso. Eu consegui ainda o "Anjos e Demônios" em formato pdf, quem quiser é só pedir... agora se esse é bom, ainda não sei... ainda estou lendo.**

**N.A.5: Muita gente não gosta de filmes asiáticos (chineses e japoneses, na maioria), porque (geralmente) os personagens principais morrem no final. Eu acho legal... porque quando isso acontece, morrem defendendo os ideais e jurando amor eterno ao parceiro. Não vamos esquecer o lance da religião deles, que, provavelmente, prega que no futuro eles se encontrarão novamente, pelo menos é o que acho. Ou seja, assistam: "O Tigre e o Dragão"; "Herói"; "O Clã das Adagas Voadoras". As cenas de arte marciais são ótimas e as histórias são envolventes. Sinceramente, acho que estamos tão acostumados com filmes (geralmente americanos) com finais felizes, que estranhamos quando um filme tem um final que não queremos ou, pelo menos, mais triste do que imaginamos.**

**N.A.6: ah, antes que eu esqueça... assisti "Blade Trinity"... e para falar a verdade, esperava mais. É um bom filme e "talz", mas esperava mais da estória. Assisti, também, o "Jogos Mortais"... esse sim teve um final surpreendente, apesar de achar o desenvolvimento meio sem noção. O novo filme do Keanu "Neo" Reeves, o "Constantine"; na minha opinião, é um filme que procura surfar na onda de sucesso do "Neo". Ainda assim, estória é interessante. Ainda prefiro "O Advogado do Diabo", o Pacino como vilão do filme é demais... aliás, qual filme que o Al Pacino participa não é bom? Se bem que "O Informante" é bem fraquinho, salvo apenas pelo Al.**

**N.A.7: por falar em surfar na onda de sucesso, alguém já assistiu "Equilibrium"? O filme parece gritar: "Quero ser Matrix!"... chegando a ser hilário, principalmente na arte marcial baseada em pistolas automáticas, eu caí da cama de tanto rir. O filme é de 2002 e tem como ator principal o Christian Bale, o novo Batman. Alguém já deve ter visto o cara e nem se lembrar dele. O filme mais famoso dele foi o "Império do Sol", ele era o garoto apaixonado pelos P-51, o "Cadillac do Céu"; também fez "Adoráveis Mulheres" (um filme muito bom, o livro é melhor); e "Shaft"; fez mais alguns filmes que não fizeram tanto sucesso, o pior (na minha opinião) foi "Psicopata Americano", quem gosta de filme sem pé nem cabeça, pode procurar na locadora de sua preferência... perfeito para mandar visitas chatas que adoram aparecer nas tardes de domingo, é dez minutos de filme e vem aquela famosa frase "o filme está bom, mas eu tenho que ir.". É batata, como diria Nelson Rodrigues.**

**Pronto... já falei minhas besteiras... curtam o show!**

* * *

**Capítulo Sete – Um Mundo a Descobrir... e Uma Aliada Tagarela.**

09/02/XI

A vida de vampiro é conturbada demais... é tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo que se esquece de coisas simples, como escrever um diário. Essa porra parece um filho, que necessita todo o tempo de atenção e carinho... uma pena que não tive um bom exemplo de paternidade. Yhn fica me enchendo o tempo todo para escrever, escrever, escrever e escrever. Se fosse só ele me atazanando a paciência... mas há outra pessoa agora, Erin Alexandreina Codruta. Se houver um demônio falador, com certeza, ela é protegida dele.

Bom... para essa merda fazer um pouco de sentido, é melhor retomar de onde parei... a seis meses atrás.

Os dias que passamos naquela pensão foram ótimos, serviram o seu propósito: descanso e tempo para arrumar as idéias. A cada noite, sentávamos no escuro da sala para ler e conversar. Eu sorvia uma delicada taça de sangue, quem diria que acharia taças de cristal tão bonitas naquela casa... ainda há esperança para os trouxas ingleses, espero que esses pobres velhos não tenham sido os últimos de sua espécie... se tivesse visto o jogo de taças antes de matá-los, teria sido um pouco mais delicado ao sugar o sangue deles. As taças tinham pequenas flores entalhadas em sua superfície e emitiam um som afinado quando eu passava o dedo na borda, apenas as de cristal genuíno fazem isso. Yhn tinha tanto medo de quebrá-las quando bebia nelas, que as segurava com as duas mãos.

O assunto de nossas conversas sempre girava em torno da mesma coisa: o que fazer? Para onde iríamos?

Se me dissessem, há dois ou três anos atrás, que estaria numa sala de uma pensão em Whitehaven, bebendo sangue e trocando idéias com um elfo doméstico... louco desvairado seria um bom começo para o leque de ofensas que eu diria. Porém, aconteceu... e pensando bem, eu comecei a encarar o elfo não mais como um empregado meu ou um companheiro de viagem, mas como família... é... família. Acho muito engraçado pensar assim, eu pensei que nunca iria encontrar outro significado para família, além da foto que tenho em minha mente de minha mãe e eu. Yhn conseguiu entrar na foto nesses últimos meses.

Nós ficamos enfurnados naquela casa até o meu estoque de sangue terminar, o que aconteceu em duas semanas após a invasão. A merda foi que ainda não tínhamos determinado o que fazer. Afinal, como viajar sem despertar suspeitas? E mais, tendo que viajar apenas de noite? São apenas dez horas de escuridão segura... o mais perto de um plano de sair daquela merda de país era viajar para o extremo dele e ir para o continente, isso me custaria duas noites. Lúcio poderia estar voltando da missão que seu "Lorde" lhe deu, todas as vezes que ele se ausentava de casa era por causa delas. Ele vai me caçar como louco por todo o mundo, mas ele não irá me achar... não até eu estar pronto para enfrentá-lo.

Eu esperei dois dias ainda na casa antes de decidir, definitivamente, para onde ir: Whitby; de lá iria para a Amsterdã, onde há a maior biblioteca sobre as artes das trevas de todo mundo, a _Basilius Duister Tooverachtig Boekwinkel_. Essa biblioteca secreta, localizada abaixo do _Bijbels Museum _(um museu bíblico que fica em dois edifícios históricos, construídos no séc. XVII, no canal de Herengracht em Amsterdã), esse museu tinha sido construído para os trouxas com o intuito de (além de disfarçar a biblioteca) dar-lhes um lugar onde poderiam encontrar como os diferentes povos trouxas encaravam um livro importante para a maioria deles: a Bíbila. A biblioteca tinha sido construída antes, lá pelo séc. XII, e escondida quando o Ministério da Magia holandês criou o museu para os trouxas. Ela tem mais de setecentos mil títulos, de todas as nacionalidades, sobre a arte das trevas... e é, provavelmente, um dos prédios mais bem vigiados de todo o mundo mágico. Os funcionários têm o mais duro treinamento de aurores existente. Apesar disso, não é um lugar impenetrável, já que humanos cuidam da segurança e a última tentativa de roubo foi há quinhentos anos, pelo "Devorador de Mantícuras"... o sistema de segurança pode ter se tornado desleixado em alguns pontos... eu ainda não descobri, porque não consegui chegar lá.

O que me impediu foi uma merda sem tamanho... aliás, merdas sem tamanho estão se tornando uma constante em meu caminho.

A noite em que deixamos a casa estava um pouco nublada, a Lua estava em quarto minguante e bastante bonita com as nuvens a envolvendo. Eu e Yhn (invisível) caminhamos até a estação ferroviária que fica, relativamente, perto da casa. Nós passamos por ela e seguimos a linha do trem até chegarmos às encostas da praia, que estaria deserta se não fosse por um casal de adolescentes namorando, aproveitando o cenário romântico. Eu os matei rapidamente, ouvindo as queixas de Yhn... azar deles aparecerem na minha frente durante a fuga. Os corpos, sem os olhos, joguei com todas as minhas forças para o mar... sumindo no horizonte negro.

Eu peguei o carro e o devolvi para o seu tamanho original. Nós entramos e sumimos na noite, em direção a Whitby. Acho que voamos por uma meia hora sem problemas. Enquanto passávamos por sobre uma floresta, foi que aconteceu. O carro deu um solavanco violento e começou a cair... alguma coisa havia nos atingido e eu tinha perdido o controle. Não estávamos voando tão alto, mas seria um impacto e tanto quando alcançássemos o chão. O que eu pensava na hora era como alguém conseguiria acertar um carro voador invisível numa noite pouco iluminada. Yhn, com certeza, pensava que era o nosso fim e fazia questão de gritar como um louco.

A velocidade com que caíamos era tão grande, que achei melhor arrancar a minha porta com um soco que tentar abri-la da maneira convencional. Eu agarrei Yhn e me joguei para fora do carro, torcendo para não ser empalado numa árvore. Yhn me abraçava tão forte quanto um pelúcio abraçaria uma arca cheia de galeões.

O vento rugia como um trovão quando estávamos dentro do carro... mas quando caíamos sozinhos na noite, ele parecia alguém assobiando uma nota aguda bem perto dos nossos ouvidos. Um mar negro de folhas ia se aproximando cada vez mais... e logo descobriríamos quem nos atingiu e o porquê.

A aterrisagem não foi das melhores, mas pelo menos, não fui empalado. Os galhos arranharam como se estivéssemos caindo numa roseira e foi um alívio quando meus pés alcançaram o chão com um baque surdo, eles afundaram na terra fofa até um pouco acima do tornozelo. Um pouco mais distante de nós, escutei o impacto do carro contra algumas árvores, as derrubando. Pelo barulho, não deve ter sobrado nada dele. As minhas roupas estavam praticamente destruídas. Eu tinha transformado outras vestes minhas em roupas trouxas, seguindo o padrão dos jovens de Whitehaven: um grande casaco cinza escuro, que mais parecia uma colcha de retalhos naquele momento; uma calça de tecido grosso azul escuro, toda rasgada pelos galhos; Um sapato de couro de amarrar, com um símbolo estranho que parecia uma onda, destruído na aterrisagem; e uma camisa branca bem grossa, manchada com o meu sangue; o cachecol branco ficou preso num dos galhos. Pelo menos, eu não estava nu como Yhn estava, o projeto de vestimenta dele teve o mesmo destino que o meu cachecol.

O pobre do Yhn tremia como nunca quando o coloquei no chão. Apesar dos arranhões, estávamos vivos... mas em perigo.

- Esconda-se, Yhn. – eu sussurrei para ele, o envolvendo com meu casaco – Quem quer que tenha nos atacado, pode estar vindo para cá.

- Mas... e quanto ao mestre? – a criaturinha me olhou preocupada, eu pensei: "malditos elfos e sua lealdade.".

- Vá logo embora, merda! Eu me viro. – eu grunhi para ele, me transformando enquanto isso. Yhn me olhou com pavor e sumiu na floresta.

Eu peguei os punhais dentro dos bolsos da calça, a espada estava encolhida no bolso traseiro esquerdo, e procurei me concentrar. Alguma coisa me dizia que enfrentaria um inimigo mais perigoso que o Arlequim, só esperava que não fossem mais _dracomorphos_... o pior é que não era.

Sempre me disseram que às vezes, o silêncio é ensurdecedor... e é mesmo. Pois, num dado momento, cessaram todos os sons da floresta, apenas o barulho das folhas balançando ao vento... e de minha respiração. Tinha alguém lá, eu conseguia sentir, como da vez em Churchtown. De repente, escutei um zunido e senti uma coisa pontuda atravessar meu ombro esquerdo com violência. O punhal que eu estava segurando com minha mão esquerda caiu no chão, olhei para o meu ombro atingido e uma flecha, toda de metal, o estava atravessando. A flecha escureceu depois de alguns segundos.

Eu tentei tirar a flecha com a minha mão direita e me inclinei para isso, bem na hora que outra flecha zuniu, raspando minha cabeça e rasgando a minha orelha direita. Quando voltei a olhar para frente, um indivíduo todo de negro avançava rapidamente em minha direção, com um enorme machado brilhante. Por alguns segundos, eu pensei como alguém conseguiria carregar um machado daquele tamanho... a arma parecia ter sido feita para um gigante.

Quando ele se aproximou e levantou o machado para me golpear, eu me levantei, larguei o outro punhal e agarrei o cabo do machado, tão longo quanto um cabo de uma foice. Nós nos olhamos por alguns instantes, então o brilho do machado começou a desaparecer onde eu tinha tocado. Os olhos de um cavaleiro de asas, esculpido na enorme parte metálica da lâmina, brilharam roxos assim que a "escuridão" alcançou aquela parte. O indivíduo soltou o cabo como se aquilo o tivesse queimado... ele tentou fugir, correndo na mesma velocidade que tinha atacado, mas achei melhor devolver aquele machado tão bonito para ele, então o joguei com toda minha força em sua direção. Eu apenas ouvi um monte de carne ser dilacerada e mais um som, indicando que o machado fincou-se numa árvore.

Uma outra flecha zuniu no ar e atravessou minha coxa direita. O desgraçado estava perto de mim, isso era óbvio, pois o emaranhado de árvores impedia qualquer chance dele me alvejar de longe, mas eu não conseguia enxergá-lo... aquelas roupas negras se confundiam com a paisagem negra embaixo das copas das árvores, mesmo enxergando melhor no escuro era difícil distinguir e quando eu tentava achá-lo, uma nova flecha aparecia do nada.

Eu caí ajoelhado e isso me salvou de outra flecha direcionada para minha cabeça. Eu tinha que achar o desgraçado e fiquei furioso por estar servindo de alvo fácil para o filho da puta... e foi isso que me salvou. Meu corpo começou a brilhar com força devido à minha fúria e assim o vi, se preparando para atirar mais um flecha com uma besta, encarrapitado como uma coruja, num galho em uma árvore a uns dez metros de mim. Eu me levantei e saltei em sua direção com a minha perna boa. Ele ainda conseguiu me atingir, fincando mais uma de suas malditas flechas bem no meu ombro direito. Mas tal foi a força que coloquei no salto, que ao ser atingido, minha trajetória continuou a mesma. Quando eu o alcancei, caímos juntos da árvore, ele embaixo de mim. O fato do chão estar cheio de folhas secas e da grama, suavizou a nossa aterrisagem. Sentei encima dele e, rapidamente, enfiei minha mão esquerda bem fundo na barriga dele, até sentir a terra do outro lado. O desgraçado gritou como nunca, enquanto isso, eu tirei com minha outra mão a flecha negra do meu ombro esquerdo e, com um sorriso sarcástico, a cravei bem no meio de sua testa. O corpo dele deu alguns espasmos e parou. Antes de me levantar, finquei as outras duas que ainda estavam em mim no cadáver, o fazendo parecer uma almofada de alfinete.

A minha perna direita estava um pouco vacilante e eu sentia uma tontura estranha, as flechas deviam estar embebidas com algum veneno ou alguma coisa que estava fazendo minha cabeça girar. Pelo menos, eu ainda conseguia ficar em pé e pude perceber o outro indivíduo se aproximando, não que ele tenha se preocupado em se ocultar ao fazer isso, nem tinha seu rosto escondido e usava uma longa capa negra escondendo o corpo, que abria um pouco a cada passada que dava, revelando apenas suas botas pretas.

Ele era enorme, tanto em altura quanto em largura, quase me obrigando a olhar para cima para encarar seu rosto, que era cortado por uma feia e enorme cicatriz, que cortava toda a parte esquerda de seu rosto; começando um pouco acima de sua sobrancelha, atravessando o olho (substituído por um mágico) até o meio de sua bochecha esquerda. O seu olho mágico era um espetáculo macabro à parte: branco como leite e brilhando mais do que todos os fantasmas de Hogwarts juntos, só a vista daquele olho faria um cara como o Longbottom borrar nas calças. O outro olho, apesar de não ser mágico, brilhava tanto quanto o outro, mas seu brilho castanho era do extremo ódio. Sua boca, estava torcida em um sorriso sarcástico; e toda aquela figura me fazia lembrar um professor maníaco com quem eu já tinha tido aulas uma vez. A única coisa que diferenciava os dois, além da cor do olho, é claro, eram os cabelos cortados a escovinha. Ao chegar mais perto de mim, duas luvas pretas do que parecia ser couro de dragão surgiram e desabotoaram o fecho da capa preta, fazendo-a deslizar até o chão. Quando eu vi o que ele vestia, meu queixo caiu: ele parecia um cavaleiro daquelas histórias trouxas ridículas, vestindo uma armadura de couro com detalhes dourados nos ombros e até um H dourado inscrito em seu peito. Eu estava a ponto de começar a rir da figura bizarra que ele era, quando ele desembainhou uma espada que extravasava todas as minhas fantasias sobre o tamanho que uma espada poderia ter; com mais dentes do que o Weasley diante de um banquete, brilhando mais do que eu brilhava, e até mais que o olho mágico de seu portador, a espada era realmente longa, e seu punho, como que para condizer com a espada, era tão largo que até aquele bobalhão do Hagrid poderia segurá-la, e ainda sobrar algum espaço.

Eu peguei, cambaleante, a minha espada no bolso. Ela cresceu na minha mão esquerda e a segurei da forma mais ameaçadora que eu conseguia no momento. Ele riu abertamente da minha tentativa.

- Ousa levantar a espada de meu filho contra mim? – a voz dele era gutural e o sorriso sarcástico ainda estava em seu rosto.

- Seu filho?

- É, aberração. – dava para sentir o orgulho ferido em sua voz – Eu a reconheço, mesmo depois do que fez a ela, pois a fiz para ele, assim como os punhais de minha filha... e assim como meu pai fez _Húorgorn_ para mim.

- Sua espada se chama _Húorgorn_? – eu ri – Uma espada tão apavorante... com um nome patético como esse... quando a tomar de você, darei um nome melhor a ela. Como se chamava essa espada antes do idiota do seu filho morrer? _Lungbúr_? _Sarguild_? – ele fez careta de fúria, que piorava a cada nome jocoso.

- Dobre a língua antes de falar de meu filho, aberração. – ele arreganhava os dentes – Você não deve valer metade do que ele valia.

- Bem... pode ser que sim, mas _quem_ está vivo e _quem_ está morto?

Eu sempre tive esse talento de dizer a coisa certa, na hora certa, para fazer qualquer um perder a cabeça. Sempre. Isso às vezes é divertido, às vezes não... e aquela vez, definitivamente, não foi divertido.

Pois, logo depois daquela frase, o olho mágico faiscou e ele atacou numa velocidade incrível, seu corpo virou uma sombra e o brilho da espada deixou uma cauda luminosa no ar de tão rápida que foi a investida. Eu consegui defender o golpe, faíscas brancas e vermelhas surgiram no contato das espadas... e um grito de dor metálico surgiu na minha mente, olhei para a minha espada rapidamente e pisquei ao constatar que a espada dele _feriu_ a minha... _Húorgorn_ entrou um pouco além do fio da lâmina da minha espada. Eu pensei: "Perfeito, a espada dele é superior a você."; a espada negra respondeu vacilante em minha mente: "_Húorgorn_ é poderosa, mestre... não deve ser subestimada e nem meu criador.".

- E só agora você me diz isso? – eu murmurei e o meu oponente riu.

- Vejo que a alma de _Tuorfarn _ainda permanece na espada, mesmo corrompida do jeito que está. Ela será de pouca serventia para você, aberração, pois _Húorgorn_ é imbatível.

- Assim como seu filho deveria ser? – eu coloquei minha outra mão no punho de minha espada e o afastei empurrando com força _Tuorfarn_ contra _Húorgorn_.

A partir daquele momento, em vários pontos da floresta, pequenos clarões de energia apareciam devido ao encontros das lâminas. O velho era bom... puta merda, o velho era ótimo. Eu quase não acompanhava os movimentos dele, outro motivo pelo qual lutamos por quase toda a floresta, eu apenas defendia os ataques... o pior era suportar as risadas dele quando eu fugia, me lembrava de Lúcio nos duelos que travávamos nas férias.

Acho que foi na sexta ou sétima vez que nos encontramos, que a coisa piorou de vez. A cada encontro, ia caindo lascas da minha espada, até que o inevitável aconteceu: a lâmina se partiu em duas. Eu pisquei duas vezes, sem acreditar, e então o filho da puta cortou meu braço esquerdo, entre o cotovelo e o ombro. Eu pisquei mais duas vezes; ele deu um giro, ficando de costas para mim e fincou a sua espada no meu estômago... antes mesmo do meu braço cortado cair no chão, com o que restava de minha espada ainda segura na minha mão.

Ele me chutou, ainda de costas, quando tirou sua espada de mim. Eu bati contra uma árvore e só Merlin sabe porque não caí, de imediato, no chão. O lado esquerdo do meu corpo ficou completamente encharcado com o meu sangue, eu precisava agir rápido ou morreria em poucos segundos... então, depois de deslizar até o chão, transfigurei uma folha seca em uma longa tira de pano branco e, com a mesma mão que utilizara para o feitiço (era a minha única, no momento), peguei a tira, tendo o cuidado de pegar um pouco de terra junto, coloquei na ferida. Os meus olhos reviraram e um gemido de dor escapou de mim quanto pressionei a terra na ferida. Quando voltei a atenção para o meu oponente, o desgraçado já estava virado em minha direção, com aquele odioso sorriso no rosto.

- Está doendo, aberração? – ele girou sua espada em minha direção, jogando respingos do meu próprio sangue em meu rosto – Talvez seja parecido com o que senti quando minha filha retornou sem a mão direita, chorando e gritando que o irmão tinha sido morto por uma aberração. Não imagina o quanto eu o cacei para vingar meus herdeiros... e não satisfeito, você ainda assassina meu irmão e meu sobrinho... sabe-se lá quantas outras almas tem na sua costa... uma dívida muito grande que deve ser paga agora. – ele caminhou bem devagar até mim... quando chegou bem perto, levantou a espada com as duas mãos e preparou o golpe final – Aqui termina sua jornada de terror, criatura imunda.

Eu fechei os olhos e esperei a morte vir me abraçar, finalmente.

Mas, ao invés de ouvir a espada cortando o ar para dividir o meu corpo ao meio, uma leve explosão pegajosa aconteceu e pedaços grudentos de carne, junto com vários respingos de sangue, caíram em cima de minha cabeça; para depois escutar o som de alguma coisa pesada fincar no chão e um berro de dor.

Eu abri os olhos e vi uma coisa surpreendente: o caçador todo curvado olhando para dois tocos sangrentos, cujos fluxos melavam minhas pernas do joelho para baixo; sua espada, toda cheia de sangue, fincada no chão atrás dele; e mais atrás... Yhn, com as duas mãos brilhando uma luz verde, os olhos violetas da pequena criatura estavam semicerrados e sua voz, que se eu não tivesse escutado não acreditaria, ribombou na floresta.

- **FIQUE LONGE DO MESTRE DE YHN!** – ele pegou dois punhais de um dos bolsos do meu casaco, deve tê-los achado onde a batalha começou, e avançou em direção ao caçador – **YHN VAI PROTEGER O MESTRE A QUALQUER CUSTO!**

O ataque foi inútil, Yhn tropeçou na barra do casaco no meio caminho e se estatelou no chão. De qualquer maneira, essa trapalhada dele me deu a motivação que eu precisava. Então, utilizando o resto das forças que me restavam, apliquei um chute poderoso, com a minha perna esquerda, no meio da canela direita do caçador, que apesar de protegida pelo grosso cano da bota, consegui parti-la em duas. Ele deu mais um berro de dor e seu pesado corpo veio abaixo, resvalando na espada e, também, a derrubando no chão. Eu rastejei até a espada dele, parecendo um patético cachorro aleijado, e agarrei o punho de _Húorgorn_... e observei ajoelhado a transformação da enorme arma: o brilho claro da espada tornou-se numa aura negra; as marcas que haviam no centro da lâmina, antes negras, brilharam púrpuras. A voz metálica de _Húorgorn _surgiu em minha mente: "**caligatio... caligatio...**".

Eu ergui a espada e, sem olhar para o desgraçado gemedor no meu lado, desferi o golpe com toda força em sua direção, desenhando um arco negro na trajetória. Logo depois de uma pequena resistência e de sentir minha mão e o punho da espada afundar na terra, o lado direito do meu corpo foi atingido por uma grande quantidade de sangue, como se alguém tivesse jogado um balde cheio desse líquido delicioso. Eu virei minha cabeça levemente para a direita e vi a ridícula armadura dividida em duas... fiquei focalizando apenas o meio do corpo, com as tripas saindo lentamente e ouvi um estertor da parte de cima. Eu olhei para o rosto dele, o olho mágico ainda brilhava... e, cambaleante, ergui a espada novamente e a desferi contra a cabeça do cadáver, a cortando diagonalmente bem no centro... nem me importava com o outro olho, eu queria o mágico. Larguei a espada, com a lâmina toda enterrada na terra, e me estiquei para pegar a parte separada da cabeça, a coloquei no meu colo e arranquei o olho sem qualquer preocupação de destruí-lo.

Eu coloquei o olho brilhante no bolso dianteiro da calça e, finalmente, tombei de costas no colchão de folhas secas. Eu estava perdendo muito sangue, estava a ponto de perder a consciência quando ouvi a voz esganiçada do Yhn, até me pareceu estranha depois de ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito imponente.

- MESTRE! Me-mes-mestre Draco... – o rosto feio de Yhn apareceu no meu raio de visão, estava sujo de terra e grossas lágrimas caiam no meu rosto – Perdoe Yhn, mestre... Yhn desobedeceu mestre mas foi para proteger mestre... perdoe Yhn...

- Está perdoado, seu tolo... – eu tentei esboçar um sorriso, mas só o fato de continuar acordado estava drenando o pingo de energia que ainda tinha – e antes que me esqueça ou morra... – o elfo agitou a cabeça muito rápido negativamente, tentando conter com as mãos o sangramento do meu braço esquerdo – está livre... você está livre...

- Não, mestre... – ele começou a soluçar – Yhn não... quer ser... livre... Yhn quer... ficar com... mestre Draco... Yhn não se... importa mais... de correr... com mestre... mestre não pode... abandonar... Yhn! NÃO PODE!... oh, perdoe Yhn...

- Yhn... – minha voz começou a falhar – eu... adoraria ficar... e escutar você... confessando... seu amor eterno... a mim... mas... tenho... que... morrer... agora...

- **NÃO!** YHN VAI BUSCAR AJUDA! – eu ainda pude ouvir antes da minha consciência apagar – MESTRE? TEM ALGUÉM SE APROXIMANDO!

Mas eu já tinha apagado.

Eu não vi corredor escuro e não vi luz porra nenhuma. Apenas o rosto de minhas vítimas, muitas sem os olhos, girando ao meu redor... cada uma delas me dizendo para morrer, que o mundo ficaria muito melhor sem mim, que eu não era pior do que meus inimigos e que minha vingança nada mais era do que um motivo para matar. Mas, então, ela apareceu: minha mãe... me dizendo para acordar... "acorde, Draconius... acorde, Draconius... sua missão está apenas começando... acorde, _Nicolae_... _Treziţi, Nicolae_... _Treziţi vampir, noi avem mult la studia de la tu_" (acorde vampiro, nós temos muito que aprender com você). e seu lindo rosto desapareceu e uma dor tremenda tomou conta de todo meu corpo.

Acho que mais estranho do fato de ainda estar vivo, foi constatar que eu não estava mais estirado no meio da floresta com Yhn chorando em cima de mim. Estava numa cama macia e sentia que tudo balançava, como se estivesse flutuando no ar ou sobre a água. Eu abri meus olhos com dificuldade, ainda escutando aquela voz macia me incitando a despertar... mas minha vista estava fraca, só vendo um borrão branco em cima de mim. Havia alguém sentado perto da cama.

- Fale com ele em inglês, Erin. – uma voz surgiu, masculina e bem forte, sem uma sombra de sotaque – Ele não deve estar entendo o que você fala, _fată_. (garota ou menina)

- Eu já falei que odeio que me chame assim, _vechi_ (velho) – a voz macia de novo, estava do lado direito da cama – Além do mais, qualquer vampiro gosta de ouvir a língua-mãe.

- Ele não nasceu na Romênia, _fată_. O elfo disse que ele é inglês, então fale em inglês... e o nome dele é Draconius.

- Ansgar, não tem nada para você fazer? Por quê não vai ver se algum desses seus marinheiros não nos desviou do curso?

- Escute aqui, garota, não é porque a rainha lhe favorece que eu farei o mesmo. – a voz do homem, Asngar, parecia aborrecida – Eu exijo respeito, sou o capitão da guarda e general supremo do _Vladeskost_. Você está à bordo do _Fawko_ contra a minha vontade.

- Pois que eu saiba, _vechi_, – a dona da voz macia, Erin, saiu do meu lado – nem mesmo essa missão era da sua vontade.

- E não era mesmo. – ele começou a levantar a voz – Estamos arriscando mais de dois mil anos de segredo por causa desse garoto.

- Ousa dizer que Valerica está errada? – Erin não deixou por menos, levantou a voz também.

- A _rainha _Valerica está dando muita importância a esse garoto. Eu só não entendo o porquê.

- Pois foi para isso que Valerica me mandou nessa missão. Alguém com cérebro para guiar os músculos.

Pode uma coisa dessa? Eu, fodido, de cama... e dois patetas, que nem conhecia, discutindo. Isso me lembrou das discussões que a Granger sempre tem com o Weasley. E que raio de conversa era aquela? Uma rainha chamada Valerica? _Vladekost_? _Fawko_? Eu precisava tirar aquilo a limpo. Por isso, tentei me ajeitar na cama para perguntar que diabos estava acontecendo, mas não consegui. O esforço foi demais para mim e tudo que consegui foi gemer pateticamente na cama. Não que isso tenha chamado a atenção dos patetas... fechei os olhos, não tava vendo nada mesmo, e torci para que eles parassem logo de discutir e me deixassem descansar.

- Como ousa? Antes mesmo que você soubesse o que eram vampiros, eu já cruzava os mares a serviço de _Vladeska_. – ele esbravejou.

- E foi você que evitou nossa participação na _Krieg des Bluthimmels_... – a voz dela pingava desprezo, Ansgar a interrompeu, ainda esbravejando.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que acho essa missão arriscada, Erin. Ainda não é a hora de revelarmos ao mundo nossa existência.

- Se dependermos de você, essa hora nunca chegará. – ela deu um suspiro, com certeza cansada de discutir – Esse garoto pode ser a resposta. Você viu as armas dos caçadores, viu o que ele fez a Balen... não negue a importância dele... você sabe muito bem quem os Hawthorne são na verdade...

- Como não saberia? – Ansgar pareceu ceder, sua voz denotava tristeza naquele momento – Eu assisti o assassinato escondido na floresta, _Vladska _previu a queda dele por aquela odiosa família... um ataque covarde. Ela tinha me enviado para ajudá-lo, mas cheguei no exato momento em que cortavam sua cabeça. Os malditos mudaram o nome da família para nos despistar, adotando Hawthorne como sobrenome.

- Então você sabe como eles são perigosos... quando foi que tivemos uma morte confirmada de um deles por um vampiro?

- Nunca. – Ansgar pareceu tão disposto a responder essa pergunta quanto eu admitir que o Weasley era um bruxo.

- Então, não vamos mais discutir, _vechi_. O garoto precisa descansar... ainda temos vários dias pela frente antes de chegar a nossa terra... e ele precisa estar recuperado o bastante para ser recebido por Valerica.

- Se depender de vocês dois... eu não vou me... recuperar nunca. – eu sussurrei fracamente, desta vez me ouviram pois ficaram calados depois do que Erin disse.

- Perdoe-nos, _Nicolae_. – ouvi passos apressados, a voz macia de Erin ficou mais perto – Como você está?

- Meu braço esquerdo... – eu estava prestes a apagar novamente – ele dói...

- Você não tem mais um braço esquerdo, _copil_ (criança)... – Angar respondeu – sua ferida apodreceu e não teve jeito, tivemos que cortar o que sobrou dele...

- Ansgar! – Erin gritou.

- Por quê mentir? – mesmo sem ver, pude sentir ele dar de ombros – Ele descobriria, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Mas... eu sinto ele ainda... – e apaguei.

Eu sonhei novamente. Desta vez, sem qualquer rostos de vítimas, um sonho tranqüilo. Eu era uma águia voando sobre um campo florido de girassóis, as flores prediletas de minha mãe. Em cada rasante, as enormes flores batiam no meu rosto, em minhas asas... e eu via abelhas furiosas tentando me alcançar. O céu era claro, sem nuvens e o Sol... o Sol brilhava como da última vez que o vi, quando meu quarto ano em Hogwarts terminara e eu rumava para as carruagens que levaria os estudantes para a estação.

Meus olhos estavam melhores quando acordei novamente, eu conseguia enxergar alguns borrões pastéis no mar branco. Desta vez, me senti forte o bastante para sentar na cama, mas foi difícil... eu só tinha um braço. Assim que consegui me ajeitar, a porta se abriu e um borrão azul com preto encima entrou no quarto.

- Pensei que só acordaria quando chegássemos, Nicolae. – era Erin – Você dormiu por uma semana.

- Onde está meu elfo? – eu perguntei – O que fizeram com ele?

- Está dormindo... são quatro horas da manhã. – ela deu uma risadinha – Ele é bem estranho... mas parece gostar muito de você.

- Quero vê-lo agora. – como se eu fosse confiar nela... depois de me certificar que Yhn ainda estava vivo, eu começaria a perguntar em que tipo de merda eu tinha me enfiado.

- Eu já lhe disse, está dormindo. – ela tinha se aproximado e parecia me olhar atentamente, o borrão ficou mais definido com isso... eu podia ver um leve traço claro borrado em cima do azul e um outro pálido levemente oval, entre o azul e o preto, que era o rosto dela – Ele ficou do seu lado a semana toda sem dormir, esperando que despertasse... é a segunda vez que ele perde essa oportunidade, pelo mesmo motivo.

- Segunda vez?

- Sim... você ficou desacordado uma semana depois que encontramos vocês, quando você despertou, ele estava dormindo. Agora, novamente, ele está dormindo de tão cansado de esperar você despertar novamente. Precisava ver a cara de desolado dele quando disse que você acordou enquanto ele descansava da vigília.

- Que ele durma depois, quero vê-lo.

- Você, por acaso, pensa que matamos o seu elfo?

- Não vejo nada que me prove do contrário... aliás, minha visão ainda não retornou totalmente.

- Então como saberia? Eu poderia trazer outro elfo aqui e você nem poderia dizer a diferença.

- Ah, meu caralho. – eu suspirei aborrecido – Eu não estou pedindo muita coisa... nem pergunto que porra seu grupo quer comigo, só quero saber como está o meu elfo e você fica se fazendo de espertinha. Se estivesse melhor, arrancaria essa resposta junto com sua garganta, mortal.

- Mortal? – ela deu uma risada infame – Mortal? Meu caro Nicolae, não me diga que pensa que é imortal? – e riu mais um pouco – Apenas os nosferatu são imortais. Nós, vampiros, envelhecemos muito mais devagar que os mortais... mas ainda podemos morrer por velhice. Claro que isso pode levar milênios, por isso os mortais se confundem e é tão raro que até mesmo os vampiros se confundem...

- Você é uma vampira? – perguntei embasbacado.

- Eu não diria "nós, vampiros" se não fosse uma vampira, diria?

- Certo... – procurei engolir o insulto que subiu na minha garganta, finalmente me lembrando da conversa deles – onde eu estou?

- Numa caravela, _Fawko_, rumando para _Vladeska_, a cidadela secreta dos vampiros. _Vladska_ quer conhecê-lo.

- _Vladska_?

- É como chamamos nossa rainha, Valerica. Ela fundou Vladeska há mais de dois mil anos atrás... para ser um porto seguro para todos nós.

- De quem?

- Do mundo, Nicolae. Ninguém sabe de sua existência... e você pode contar nos dedos quem desconfia. Acho que você é o primeiro forasteiro, em quinhentos anos, a ter a honra de ser chamado à cidadela.

- Chamado? Para mim mais parece seqüestrado... ninguém me perguntou se queria fazer turismo nessa "Vladeska". – fiz questão de pronunciar o nome com desprezo – E nem se queria conhecer essa "Valerica". Por mim, – agitei minha mão direita num gesto de desdém – poderiam todos explodirem. Não me importa quem são e nem o que querem, agradeço por me ajudarem... mas é só. – e direcionei meu rosto ao dela com uma expressão dura e gelada – Agora, quero meu elfo aqui, por gentileza.

Ela ficou parada por alguns instantes, me observando. Talvez imaginando como alguém poderia negar tal honra... e com um rosnado, parecido com o de uma pantera, saiu do quarto batendo os pés. O que não dei a mínima, estava cansado, queria pegar meu elfo e me mandar dali, custe o que custasse. Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar como: que chances eu tinha com apenas um braço? Por quê aquilo tudo estava acontecendo comigo? Que foi que eu fiz na minha vida passada? Devo ter trepado com um bode e dançado em cima do túmulo de Merlin... minha linha de pensamento foi interrompida pelo grito estridente, já conhecido, de Yhn.

- MESTRE! – ele correu e segurou minha mão direita com força, até mesmo vendo tudo borrado, pude ver duas bolas violentas brilharem por causa de lágrimas – O senhor... o senhor... Yhn pensou que estavam brincando com ele quando disseram que mestre de Yhn tinha acordado...

- Eu já não lhe disse, elfo, que está livre? – não pude deixar de sorrir – Você não deve me chamar de mestre.

- Nunca, mestre. – ele disse enxugando o rosto – Yhn seguirá mestre até o final, seja ele qual for.

- Eu mesmo não diria coisa melhor, elfo.

- Satisfeito agora, Nicolae? – a voz de Erin surgiu no quarto, num tom aborrecido – Seu elfo está vivo e bem... ninguém sugou o sangue dele e nem torceu o pescocinho dele.

- Então, tenho mais uma coisa a lhe agradecer, Erin. – tirei minha mão da de Yhn e esfreguei os meus olhos, sem me voltar para encará-la – Se não me engano, um cara chamado Ansgar está no comando dessa embarcação. Gostaria de falar com ele o mais rápido possível.

- Para quê?

- Eu tenho que pedir para alguém que me deixe no porto mais próximo, não é? E melhor seria se fosse com o capitão dessa merda.

- Escuta aqui, eu não sou uma garota de recados e nem sua empregadinha. Se quiser falar com ele, vá você mesmo, seu estúpido.

- Estúpido? – eu a encarei – Engraçado, não foi isso que você falou da última vez que eu estava acordado... se bem me lembro, eu era a resposta para alguma coisa... decepcionada?

- E como! Pena que Balen não arrancou sua língua junto com seu braço.

Yhn sufocou um gemido. Eu simplesmente deixei de encará-la e me ajeitei na cama para deitar. Se pudesse, saltaria da cama e a faria em pedaços... mas ainda estava fraco demais para sequer levantar.

- Retire-se. – eu falei com a voz embargada de ódio e amargura.

- Nicolae... – a voz dela hesitou – eu... eu não queria...

- Qual parte de "retire-se" você não entendeu? – eu rosnei – Você não era o "cérebro" enviado para guiar os "músculos"? Retire-se... AGORA!

- Me perdoe... eu acho que fui rápida demais... não queria confundi-lo. Apenas imagino como deve estar sua cabeça agora. – ela apenas encontrou meu silêncio – Eu chamarei Ansgar... mas duvido muito que ele concorde em deixar vocês em algum porto. – ela caminhou até porta e a abriu – Ele tem ordens expressas de levá-los até Vladeska. – e saiu.

- Mestre? – Yhn falou, depois que a porta fechou – O que faremos?

- Eu não sei, elfo. – suspirei cansado – Eu não consigo enxergar direito ainda, estou sem meu braço esquerdo e... – uma súbita lembrança apareceu em minha mente – o anel... – fiquei pior do que eu estava... eu não podia acreditar... – o anel de minha mãe... estava na minha mão esquerda... eu perdi...

- Perdeu não, mestre. – eu olhei surpreso para o elfo – Yhn guardou o anel... Yhn sabia que mestre ficaria triste se perdesse o anel, então Yhn guardou. Ele está no quarto de Yhn.

- Você tem um quarto?

- Tenho, mestre. Bem ao lado do quarto do mestre. Yhn suplicou para que colocassem Yhn ao lado do mestre. O senhor quer que Yhn vá buscar o anel?

- Não... – mais uma vez o elfo conseguiu me fazer sorrir – guarde-o... seria uma pena não poder vê-lo direito.

Eu fiquei ali, deitado, suspirando levemente... pensando em minha mãe e em como cumpriria minha vingança. Apesar de não ter perdido o anel de minha mãe, estava muito deprimido... para falar a verdade, estava quase chorando de tanta pena que sentia de mim mesmo, me sentia de volta a aquele maldito calabouço. Impossível, para mim, pensar naquele calabouço e não rever seu olhar de pavor quando me encontrou, e logo depois, sua morte... foi preciso apenas isso para que algumas lágrimas se formassem em meus olhos.

- Você quer um lenço, _copil_? – uma voz grossa surgiu no quarto, me assustando – Eu posso voltar depois, se quiser.

- Não... não... eu estou bem. – não me sentei na cama, levaria uma eternidade para isso e me sentiria mais cansado do que estava, além de encarar, mais uma vez, a falta do meu braço esquerdo – Você é o general Ansgar, não é?

- Na última vez que chequei, sim, eu sou Ansgar, capitão da guarda e general...

- ... supremo do _Vladekost_. – eu o interrompi – Eu sei quem você é ou o que diz ser. – eu ouvi um rugido aborrecido – Antes de fazer meu pedido, gostaria de agradecer por ter salvado a mim e ao meu elfo...

- Eu só cumpri minhas ordens, _copil_. – foi a vez dele me interromper – Por mim, enterrava você naquela floresta, junto com seu elfo, e colocava uma lápide contando seu grande feito: "Aqui jaz um vampiro desconhecido, responsável pela morte de Balen Northbridge Hawthorne. Os vampiros do mundo agradecem.".

- ANSGAR! – Erin gritou. Era muita petulância dela voltar ao meu quarto... de qualquer modo, a ignorei.

- Você se parece com alguém que conheço, general Ansgar... um professor meu, da época em que eu era humano. – eu suspirei cansado e esfreguei meus olhos mais uma vez – Eu gostaria de pedir a você que me deixasse em algum porto mais próximo, não é meu desejo...

- E nem o meu, _copil_. – ele me interrompeu... mais uma vez... se não estivesse fraco, eu o ensinaria boas maneiras – Mas, tenho minhas ordens. Elas dizem claramente: "ache Nicolae e o traga para _Vladeska_.", ponto final.

- Antes que comecemos a discutir sobre esse assunto. – eu olhei para os borrões dos visitantes. O borrão conhecido de Erin estava ao lado de um enorme, negro com o topo (onde ficava a cabeça) numa mistura de um branco pálido e cinza – Por quê diabos me chamam de "Nicolae"? Meu nome é Draconius.

- Nicolae foi como Valerica lhe chamou. – Erin falou – É um nome ligado à vitória, uma pessoa vitoriosa, uma pessoa que faz parte de um povo vitorioso. Ela previu sua chegada e nos delegou com a missão de garanti-la até Vladeska. – ela suspirou – Valerica tem o poder único de vislumbrar o futuro, por causa dela antevimos muitos perigos que poderiam destruir nossa cidade e toda nossa raça. Ela previu que se você não for a Valerica, uma era negra alcançará não só aos humanos, bruxos e trouxas, mas todo o nosso mundo... nem mesmo Vladeska permanecerá escondida por muito tempo se essa era chegar.

- Só falta você me dizer que essa Valerica "profetizou" que eu sou o salvador do mundo. – eu dei um sorriso sarcástico – Então vocês se enganaram, não é a mim que procuram, é o famoso Harry James Potter.

- Infelizmente, _copil_. – Ansgar parecia tão disposto a me levar quanto eu de ir – Não nos enganamos, _Vladska_ nos descreveu sua aparência e, com a ajuda da _fată_ aqui, – eu ouvi o rosnado de pantera – desenvolveu um artefato para encontrá-lo. Muito parecido com o que os caçadores usam para encontrar vampiros. – ele suspirou pesaroso – Como vê, para nossa infelicidade, não nos enganamos. Não sei de nada sobre a chegada de uma "era negra", minhas ordens foram apenas de o achar e o levar, em segurança, para Vladeska... e é o que farei, quer você e eu queiramos ou não. Não há nada a discutir aqui. – ele se virou e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta.

- Nós temos o prazer de ter um general tão doce... – Erin murmurou.

O silêncio imperou no quarto a partir daquele momento. Eu estava sendo levado para um lugar que não queria e não podia fazer nada a respeito, não sabia quantas pessoas haviam na caravela, estava desarmado, estava fraco demais para abrir meu caminho à força... resumindo: estava na mais profunda merda... aliás, eu me sentia um merda... a única diferença entre eu e um balde de merda, era o balde. Acho que essa parte do diário já parece uma latrina de tanta merda. Bem, continuando...

Eu acho que depois de vinte minutos, Erin tentou falar alguma coisa mas eu apenas a ignorei e me dirigi a Yhn.

- Yhn, traga suas suas coisas para cá. Quero que você cuide de mim e não _certas vampiras_ – dei bastante ênfase nessas palavras – que acham que eu deveria ter perdido minha língua junto com meu braço. Creio que deve ter observado bastante nessas duas semanas para isso, não é?

- Mas, mestre... – o pequeno borrão verde escuro se agitou – Yhn acha melhor que... – eu levantei minha sobrancelha direita e olhei friamente para o borrãozinho – Yhn fará como mestre pediu.

- Bom... – me ajeitei melhor na cama – faça isso o mais rápido possível, por favor, quero dormir. Peça a essa _senhorita_ que o ajude e depois agradeça todo o esforço dela, com você aqui cuidando de mim, não precisaremos mais dela. – eu olhei para Erin e falei com asco – Não apareça mais aqui, a não ser que eu ache necessário e Yhn não possa me ajudar.

Eu vi o borrão abaixar a cabeça, e desse mesmo jeito, saiu com Yhn para ajudá-lo. Eu fechei os olhos e procurei dormir, ouvindo eles arrumarem o quarto para receber Yhn. Quando houve um silêncio, pude sentir que ela ainda estava no meu quarto, mas não abri os olhos. Finalmente, ela falou.

- Eu só queria pedir desculpas pelo que eu disse. Eu fui com muita sede ao pote, como dizem os trouxas. – ela falava rapidamente, como que para não dar oportunidade de a expulsar – Eu não nego que fui rude, mas você também não ajudou muito. Só quero entender como um vampiro tem o mesmo poder que o mais poderoso dos nosferatu tinha: o de corromper as _Atrumas Evertas_. Quero dizer, tirando isso, você até parece frágil... frágil demais para possuí-lo. – ela começou a levantar a voz – Mas, eu quero ajudá-lo e vou ajudá-lo, mesmo que tente rasgar minha garganta quando tiver forças para isso... e vou avisá-lo logo, Draconius, – ela disse meu nome com raiva – meu poder é de se transformar em qualquer coisa que desejo... e agora sinto o desejo de me tornar num enorme urso negro e rasgar você todinho, seu estúpido mal-agradecido. Eu não naveguei por um mês, trocando farpas com Ansgar, para encontrar um idiota que nem você. Quero dizer, que se passa nessa sua cabeça? Não pensou que lá você poderá encontrar meios de se recuperar dessa sua mutilação e encontrar pessoas que o homenagearão até dizer chega? Já passou pela sua cabeça?

- Pois eu não quero nada! – falei com raiva – Eu não quero homenagens, não quero reconhecimento, não quero porra nenhuma! – fechei meu punho com força e senti minhas unhas enterrarem na palma de minha mão – Eu nem deveria ser um vampiro! – olhei para o borrão dela – Mas terei minha vingança... nem que passe mil anos e o caralho do mundo seja a latrina mais pútrida do inferno... terei minha vingança... Lúcio e Sanguis pagarão por terem feito isso a mim... pagarão pela minha mãe...

- O que você disse? – Erim falou hesitante – Sanguis? Lorde Sanguis?

- Sim... Viktor Engel Von Metzger, foi ele que me transformou nessa coisa. Lúcio pediu que fizesse isso comigo. – eu fechei os olhos quando disse isso, me lembrando da horrível noite de minha transformação.

- Lorde Sanguis... – ela ainda hesitava – e quem é este Lúcio?

- Meu pai. – falei com rancor.

- Seu pai?

- Infelizmente. – desviei meu olhar para o teto, cansado de conversar... queria dormir para, quem sabe, acordar e me encontrar de novo em meu quarto, descobrindo que tudo isso é um pesadelo... que eu ainda era humano... que ela ainda estava viva e esperando a oportunidade de fugirmos.

- Nicolae... – Erin falou depois de alguns minutos, sua voz estava mais calma e tinha aquela maciez de novo – eu sinto muito. Descanse agora... e não tema. Cuidarei para que não seja mais incomodado... apenas eu terei acesso ao seu quarto... voltarei mais tarde com sangue e com boas notícias. – ela se levantou e saiu antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Eu não demorei a dormir... acho que passou alguns segundos depois que Erin fechou a porta para deslizar para um sono tranqüilo, sem sonhos desta vez. Quando acordei, minha visão estava melhor, muito melhor. Abri os olhos devagar e vi o teto branco com um estranho símbolo (um pentagrama e uma espada na frente dele, a espada tinha um crânio de demônio entre o punho e a lâmina, que havia pequenos buracos ao longo dela) desenhado em um tom pastel.

- Esse é o símbolo de Vladeska. – era a voz de Erin – É o _Ochi de Tepes_... o Olho de Tepes, a espada de Drácula.

Eu virei minha cabeça lentamente para a direção dela e pisquei várias vezes para me certificar que não estava me enganando ou sonhando. Ela é linda... seu rosto é parecido com o de uma mulher esculpida em um mural de uma universidade antiga em Zurique; seus cabelos, em uma enorme trança sobre seu ombro esquerdo, são opacos e negros; mas as íris negras dela parecem brilhar com vivacidade, como duas pérolas negras; a pele dela é pálida, como convém aos vampiros, parecendo uma boneca japonesa; o vestido que ela usava nessa ocasião era de um azul profundo.

- Erin? É você? – eu perguntei à mulher em pé com uma bandeja nas mãos, uma grande jarra de suco (cheio até a boca de um líquido vermelho) estava sobre a bandeja.

- Eu não disse que seria a única que teria acesso ao seu quarto? – ela entregou a bandeja para Yhn e pegou a jarra com a mão esquerda – Por acaso não reconheceu minha voz?

- Bom... – eu me ajeitei na cama, sentando com mais facilidade que antes – reconhecer, eu reconheci... é que só agora estou enxergando normalmente.

- Bom saber... espero que isso signifique que está de bom humor. – ela estalou os dedos da mão direita e uma delicada taça apareceu no ar, pegando-a com a mesma mão direita.

- Mais conformado com essa situação posso dizer. Eu me esqueci como é estar de bom humor.

- Pelo menos está mais educado. – ela sorriu enquanto enchia a taça – E torço que esteja com disposição para conversar.

- Isso depende do rumo da nossa conversa, minha cara. – eu olhei para ela, sorrindo também – É sangue?

- Não, é uma nova mistura de suco de groselha. – ela me deu a taça, rindo da piada ridícula. – É claro que é sangue, meu caro, sangue humano.

Ela parece uma mistura de mim com a Granger, grande capacidade de falar e uma língua ácida... péssima mistura, ainda mais quando se é outra pessoa senão nós mesmos.

Sempre pensei que uma conversa fosse composta de um diálogo: uma pessoa falava, a outra escutava e esperava sua vez de falar. O que aconteceu realmente naquela ocasião foi uma palestra, dela, sobre a grande cidade secreta dos vampiros. Eu teria dormido se não fosse pelo sangue, aquecido magicalmente pela taça. A palestra teria sido interessante, se o assunto fosse do meu interesse e se, além disso, ela desse tempo de eu processar as informações. Erin me lembra muito a Granger durante as aulas, fala como se fosse uma metralhadora.

Resumindo o que ela me disse, Vladeska tem mais de dois mil anos de existência (na verdade, beirando os três mil anos). Fundada por Valerica Atanasia Fiică de Marius, que liderou uma fuga em massa dos maiores clãs de nosferatu da Europa e de seu próprio clã, _Zaharia_, além de mais alguns vampiros que ela julgou dignos de pertencerem à essa "nação". Claro que foi aos poucos que os atuais habitantes de Vladeska foram ocupando seus lugares na cidadela, cada clã recebeu uma miniatura do símbolo de Vladeska em bronze; quando o chefe do clã segurava a miniatura, aparecia o nome de um porto (em seu próprio país ou de um país próximo) e o dia e hora em que o clã deveria estar lá. Do que eles fugiam? A maioria, dos conflitos assolavam a Europa, eram tantos que começava até a atingí-los; outros, da crescente aparição dos caçadores... estavam acostumados com o medo dos humanos, essa "rebelião" os amedrontou. No geral, a idéia de uma Shangrilá vampírica os seduziu. Segundo ela, os nosferatu e os vampiros vivem em relativa paz. O Vladekost, exército da cidade, tem o dever de proteger Vladeska e manter suas leis.

A alimentação é curiosa (e odiosa, ao mesmo tempo); cada clã tem um largo porão, em suas moradas, onde humanos e animais são alimentados e cuidados para que seu sangue seja coletado sem matá-los; os vampiros devem usar o _gazdorg_, algo parecido com uma fazenda comunitária, também com humanos e animais. O desperdício (morte de humanos ou animais) é punido com morte ou expulsão de Vladeska (o que significa a mesma coisa, segundo Erin). Há, ainda, uma caverna escondida em uma montanha da ilha onde estão as "provisões de guerra", milhões de litros de sangue e _losbosjas_ (o que eu entendi como _gado_, mais animais e humanos, acho) congelados. A população e a própria fauna da ilha serviram para a manutenção de Vladeska... e os conhecidos acidentes e desaparecimentos da área, com o passar dos anos, ajudou bastante. Vladeska fica localizada numa das ilhas que formam o famoso "Triângulo das Bermudas"; muitas daquelas ilhas são escondidas magicalmente por se tratarem de reservas ambientais mágicas. Por exemplo: numa delas está tudo que resta dos _nantukos_, uma nação de insetos inteligentes (um nantuko parece um Louva-Deus gigante, podendo variar entre dois a três metros). É expressamente proibida a presença humana nessas reservas, para proteger as criaturas ameaçadas de extinção e proteger seus estilos de vida.

Ela ainda falou outras coisas sobre os costumes de Vladeska, mas eu não dei importância.

Eu acho que dois dias depois, meu ferimento no braço resolveu fechar. Uma semana depois criei coragem para olhar para o que restava do meu braço esquerdo... ou seja, olhei para nada. Erin me explicou que deve ter sido a terra ou a arma de Balen que deve ter dificultado a cicatrização (assim como pode ter sido a combinação deles que evitou meu braço de crescer de novo). Ela desconversou e recomeçou a palestra sobre sua cidade. Os dias foram passando desse jeito, ela falando e eu escutando (ou fingindo que escutava). Uma vez ou outra escutava Ansgar perguntando como eu estava quando ela saía do meu quarto. E com duas semanas, depois que acordei restabelecido, chegamos a ilha.

Bem, pelo menos chegamos de noite. Quando Erin disse que estávamos chegando, fiz questão de me levantar e ir para o convés. Ela não queria deixar mas não pôde comigo, eu estava dentro daquele quarto por tempo demais e queria respirar um ar novo (além do que, queria ver o céu). Erin ia na frente e Yhn atrás de mim enquanto percorríamos o corredor. Assim que ela abriu a porta no fim deste, a brisa marinha deu uma bofetada gelada no meu rosto e fechei os olhos em prazer. Eu os abri e olhei para cima assim que atravessei a porta. Estrelas... milhares delas... era como se eu nunca as tivesse visto, tal foi meu sentimento de alegria... droga, até sorri ao vê-las.

Pena que meu momento de alegria durou pouco, pois logo senti vários olhares sobre mim. Eu abaixei minha vista e toda a tripulação olhava para mim, como se eu fosse uma espécie rara... bem, acho que sou mesmo. Mas odiei cada um daqueles olhos em minha direção.

Quem diria... Draconius Antonyas Malfoy odiando ser o centro das atenções? Se fosse trouxa eu estaria falando coisas idiotas como porcos voadores ou vacas dançantes... se bem que ainda não vi uma vaca dançante, mas porcos voadores sim. Eu já fiz um voar. O importante é que eu nunca pensei que odiaria ser o centro das atenções... será que é assim que o Potter se sente? Pronto... daqui a pouco estarei colocando um pôster do cicatriz panaca na parede, andando com uma foto dele no bolso da calça e suspirando quando cruzar com ele na rua.

Mas voltando ao assunto de nossa chegada, nós caminhamos até a ponta do navio e avistamos a enorme ilha. Uma tênue névoa estava sobre a água, como um cobertor levemente transparente feito de seda, seguindo o subir e o descer da água. Fui tirado do meu torpor pelo meu amiguinho Yhn.

- Mestre, olhe! – a criaturinha puxava a manga solta, que deveria estar sendo ocupada pelo meu braço esquerdo, sem qualquer delicadeza... ô elfozinho mais impertinente e indelicado que fui arranjar.

- O que foi, Yhn? – eu murmurei fazendo uma careta enfezada.

- Mestre, – eu segui a direção que o dedinho nodoso dele apontava – parece um bocão de monstro, mestre. Yhn Não quer ir para lá, mestre. Temos que ir para lá, mestre?

Realmente, ao nos aproximar da ilha, pude observar que estávamos indo em direção a uma enorme gruta, grande o bastante para que a caravela (ou deveria dizer nau?) passasse ilesa. Quando estávamos mais próximos, a entrada da gruta realmente parecia com a bocarra de um monstro marinho (um leviatã, para ser mais preciso), pois havia várias estalactites brotando do teto da gruta. Logo, o entediante gotejar delas nos envolveu, absorvendo o som da embarcação cortando a água. Assim que entramos na gruta, Yhn agarrou minha perna com força... e eu deixei ele fazer isso. Se tivesse meu braço esquerdo, colocaria minha mão na careca dele.

Ainda demorou uns minutos antes de nos aproximar do porto que receberia o _Fawko_, minutos esses que aproveitei para pensar no que Erin me disse na primeira vez que conversamos. Sobre aproveitar oportunidades e que, talvez, eu encontrasse nessa cidadela meios que me ajudariam na minha vingança. Eu pensei: "Será? Será que encontrarei aqui o que não consegui com o Arlequim? Seria muita burrice negar uma chance que me é apresentada sem conhecê-la por inteiro. O que eu tinha a perder? Minha vida? Eu a perdi antes mesmo de minha mãe morrer ou de me transformarem em vampiro... Lúcio cuidou disso muito bem. Eu não tenho nada além do desejo de me vingar, nenhum objetivo além de ver os olhos de Lúcio e de Lorde Sanguis nas minhas mãos, ainda quentes e frescos e ter o prazer de senti-los esfriando e secando em contato com minha pele. Vou aproveitar essa oportunidade. Se não me interessar, apenas dou as costas a eles e foda-se. Pelo que Erin disse, eu sou importante nessa cidadela, quer dizer, para a rainha. Isso não é algo que deva ser jogado fora sem antes você dar uma boa olhada, Draconius. Uma rainha quer conhecê-lo, pense nas possibilidades.". Acho que não preciso dizer que assim que meu pensamento se concluiu, um sorriso maligno surgiu em meu rosto.

Depois que aportamos, demorou uma hora para retirar tudo do navio e começarmos a nos dirigir para a cidadela. Uma caminhada longa no interior da gruta nos foi reservada, e como foi longa e complicada. A gruta é bastante tortuosa e cheia de caminhos, como um labirinto sombrio, onde eu escutava apenas nossos passos e breves conversas que a tripulação travava entre si. Ansgar ia na frente, guiando a comitiva pela escuridão (que para Yhn era terrível). Essa caminhada me lembrou um livro trouxa, que estava numa mochila de um grifinório (roubada por Crabble e Goyle, como "sinal de boas-vindas" a Hogwarts), e falava sobre uma comitiva ridícula envolvida numa missão mais ridícula ainda: destruir a porra de um anel. De qualquer maneira, tem uma parte nele que fala quando essa comitiva (liderada por um mago, que pela descrição só podia ser o pinel do Dumbledore) entrou numa antiga mina de anões, como não podia deixar de ser, infestada de monstros. Um livro tipicamente grifinório, na minha opinião. Pois as pessoas que tiveram a idéia brilhante de utilizar a porra do anel (já que era tão poderoso) contra o inimigo, ou morriam ou perdiam tudo. O livro ainda fala sobre lealdade (um toque Lufa-lufa, que decepção!)... e lá estou eu me desviando do assunto. O importante é relatar que foi uma jornada no escuro e ponto final.

Finalmente, chegamos ao que serão (com certeza) as maiores porta que já vi na minha vida. Sério. Acho que qualquer um que cruzasse com um portão de trinta metros de altura com vinte de largura (que transformando nas medidas inglesas seria: noventa e oito pés de altura e sessenta e seis de largura) afirmaria a mesma coisa. Ansgar levantou seu braço direito para a nossa comitiva parar a alguns pés do portão. Ele deu mais alguns passos em direção a porta e falou uma palavra que não escutei, mas que fez surgir uma voz sussurrante na escuridão que estávamos.

- _Bun venit , fiu de Vlad_.

As portas abriram com um estrondo, revelando a cidade de _Vladeska_. Eu pensava que estaria a mesma escuridão que estávamos, mas acho que essa foi uma das partes da explicação de Erin que ignorei. Enormes cristais brilhantes espalhados pelas paredes da caverna cuidavam da iluminação, davam a impressão de uma constante manhã inglesa pois emitiam uma luz pálida de uma manhã nublada. A minha atenção foi desviada dos cristais para a cidade em si e só pude me lembrar de um lugar que _Vladeska_ me lembra: Roma na época do Império, sem os bairros pobres da plebe. Os prédios enormes feitos de mármore branco e cinza são magníficos, as largas ruas são feitas de uma pedra negra sem brilho, várias torres de observação fortificadas com guardas de armaduras negras e uma enorme quantidade de estátuas. A população da cidadela estava nas calçadas, totalmente em silêncio, nos olhando curiosamente, quero dizer, **me** olhando. Quando as portas se fecharam atrás da comitiva, num estrondo ensurdecedor, a mesma população silenciosa explodiu numa ovação que abafou o barulho das portas num instante. Yhn deu um salto, agarrando meu pescoço e se aninhou no meu peito, como uma criança assustada no colo do pai. Eu, é claro, revirei meu olhos com irritação mas o passei meu braço por baixo dele para lhe dar apoio... e juro que senti Erin sorrir para mim.

A caminhada até o castelo parecia mesmo as famosas paradas militares que os imperadores preparavam para os generais vitoriosos de Roma, só faltando as pétalas de flores e as bigas. O castelo de Valerika é imponente e não tem nada de aterrador, é a maior construção da cidade e pode ser visto em qualquer parte da cidade, depois de alguns meses aqui e de alguns passeios por _Vladeska_, posso afirmar que é verdade. Pois o castelo foi construído na parede da caverna e vai até o teto, como se tivesse brotado da rocha. Enquanto caminhávamos na rua principal em direção ao castelo, pude perceber que havia uma certa quantidade de crianças no meio da população. Eu ainda acho estranho ver rostos tão pequenos e tão pálidos, com bocas igualmente pequenas com caninos prolongados, sendo alimentadas com sangue. Mas estou me acostumando.

Eu me lembro muito bem do momento em que vi Viktor pela primeira vez, a aura de poder e terror que ele emanava era impressionante e avassaladora, fazia qualquer um querer estar milhas de distância dele. Uma impressão dessas não pode ser apagada da mente, ainda mais depois do que ele fez comigo. O meu ponto é que antes de conhecer Ansgar e Valerika, eu achava que todo nosferatu projetava esse tipo de aura. Ansgar não projeta aura alguma, não porque não tenha, mas porque ele está num estado constante de concentração, me disseram que quem a sente não tem a oportunidade de senti-la de novo. Agora Valerika é um caso totalmente diferente. Quando a vi pela primeira vez, eu não pude acreditar que fosse a rainha de _Vladeska_. A aura que ela projeta é poderosa (e em certas ocasiões aterradora), mas geralmente é até acolhedora, como se convidasse a nos aproximar e conversar com Valerika, contar a ela nossos mais profundos segredos e angústias.

Ela é apenas um palmo mais alta do que eu, com longos cabelos negros (quase arrastando no chão) e olhos da mesma cor, de uma aparência por demais delicada. Valerika nos esperava no topo da escadaria que há na frente de seu castelo, trajando um vestido negro com adornos prateados, seu cabelo arrumado numa enorme trança atrás dela e tinha nas mãos uma coroa de flores brancas. A coroa de Valerika não é imponente, não passa de uma delicada e cálida tiara cravejada de diamantes, com um pequeno anjo de asas abertas adornando a frente da coroa, o que chama a atenção nesse ornamento são os olhos do anjo, onde estão mais dois cristais brilhantes que iluminam _Vladeska_. Junto com Valerika, no topo da escada, estavam seus criados e a corte oficial de _Vladeska_ (uma cambada de almofadinhas sem-valor, segundo Erin).

A ovação do povo parou quando começamos a subir pelas escadas, eu olhei para os outros membros da comitiva e vi que eles carregavam um orgulho animal em seus rostos pálidos, como se tivéssemos retornado de uma guerra, até mesmo Erin o tinha em seu rosto. Eu quase abri uma gargalhada, quase. Que raio de orgulho era esse? Cumprir uma missão de "resgate"? Quem deveria estar orgulhoso era eu! Afinal, quem lutou contra os caçadores? Eu! Quem matou o tal de Balen "não-sei-o-quê" Hawthorne? Eu! Bem... contei com a ajuda de Yhn, tudo bem, mas quem deu o golpe final? Euzinho aqui! Que raio de orgulho e dignidade restaram a eles? Os bastardos tiveram apenas que assegurar que eu não morresse para poder me entregar a Valerika. GRANDE MERDA.

Eu bati contra o cara que estava na minha frente quando a comitiva parou a alguns degraus antes do patamar onde estava a rainha, apenas Ansgar continuou em frente. Porém, quando ele colocou os dois pés no patamar, Ansgar se virou para mim e estendeu sua mão direita em minha direção. A comitiva abriu caminho para mim e esperou minha reação, que levou alguns segundos devido ao meu receio de me encontrar com Valerika. Finalmente, eu passei Yhn (que relutou em me largar) para Erin e fui ao encontro de Ansgar, galgando os degraus que nos separavam bem devagar. Meus olhos estavam direcionados para a frente, eu não olhava para Ansgar e nem tentava me esticar para olhar logo para a rainha, aos poucos o patamar foi descendendo e vi o vestido dela, ainda sem levantar meu raio de visão para o rosto dela. Quando fiquei ao lado de Ansgar e a olhei nos olhos, minha mente deu voltas e imagens de toda a minha vida vieram à minha mente.

Valerika estava na minha mente e estava vendo minha vida. Quando vi a imagem de Viktor me olhando com seus caninos prolongados, eu percebi o que ela estava fazendo e a expulsei da minha cabeça usando todas as minhas forças. Meu rosto se fechou numa expressão fria quando a realidade voltou ao foco e eu a vi sorrindo para mim. Ansgar estava ajoelhado em frente à rainha, esperando ela colocar a coroa de flores. Ela voltou sua atenção ao general e colocou a coroa na cabeça dele, ainda sorrindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ansgar se levantou, caminhou até ficar atrás dela e me olhou, com a mesma expressão vazia no rosto. Valerika juntou suas mão e outra coroa de flores apareceu nelas e me chamou para perto dela. Eu decidi jogar esse jogo de "faz-de-conta-que-eu-não-tentei-ler-sua-mente", era uns dos muitos jogos que eu e Lúcio jogávamos. Então, caminhei lentamente e me coloquei diante dela.

- Bem vindo à Vladeska, Nicolae. – foi a primeira vez que ouvi a voz de Valerika, é tão penetrante que parece que ela fala dentro da cabeça de quem a ouve – Sua chegada é o sinal de que uma nova era está para começar para nós, seja boa ou ruim, espero que atravessemos juntos por ela.

Eu fiquei tão atordoado com a voz dela que nem mesmo registrei o momento em que me ajoelhei e recebi minha coroa de flores. Ela estava certa, minha chegada foi mesmo como se uma nova era tivesse começado, principalmente para mim. É difícil colocar em palavras o que ocorre comigo. Ainda parece um sonho quando percorro as ruas de Vladeska em companhia de Yhn, às vezes Erin nos acompanha (transformando o sonho num pesadelo, mas estou me acostumando).

Eu e Valerika conversamos todas as noites sobre vários assuntos, a rainha tem pleno conhecimento do que se passa no mundo fora da sua caverna (vários espiões espalhados pelo mundo, com certeza). O mais estranho é que ela ainda não pediu detalhes sobre minha história, não duvido que Erin deva ter falado a ela sobre meu passado com Lorde Sanguis e certamente não duvido que o maldito tenha um passado com Vladeska, talvez até seja um dos motivos pelo qual a cidade tenha sido criada. Essa dúvida vem me atormentando todos os dias, desde que chegamos aqui. E estou chegando ao ponto de não agüentar mais...

Eu decidi. Assim que me encontrar sozinho com sua majestade, Valerika, teremos uma longa conversa sobre Lorde Sanguis, sobre eles, sobre mim e sobre minha vingança.

* * *

**N.A.8: O que posso dizer em minha defesa? Desculpem pela demora na entrega do capítulo? É, desculpem pela demora na entrega do capítulo. Não quero explicar o que a causou, foram motivos pessoais importantes (e quais não são?). Só posso prometer que não vai demorar mais um ano para sair o próximo... se é que ainda há alguém lendo minha fic.**

**N.A.9: Sei também que o final desse capítulo parece(?) meio brusco. Mas é que admito que me faltaram idéias para preenchê-lo com mais informações sem que revele a trama toda a vocês. E admito novamente que não sei escrever em forma de diário, folgo em dizer que nunca mais tentarei escrever em primeira pessoa. Eu já li fics muito boas escritas em primeira pessoa e parabenizo quem consegue. Porém, eu me senti preso e repetitivo nesse tipo de narrativa. Se alguns de vocês não acharam, deve ser o meu velho perfeccionismo gritando dentro de minhas entranhas.**

**Abraços,**

**Luiz Campos.**


	8. Arnaud L'Angley Grosvenor

**N.A.1: Os personagens da série Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Apenas a trama e demais personagens originais me pertencem.**

**N.A.2: Eu li o último capítulo e percebi que houve alguns erros, principalmente, quanto à nome de personagens. – o autor dá um tapa na testa – Isso que dá não esperar a beta verificar o capítulo antes de postá-lo. Mas é que fiquei imaginando que um ano é tempo demais para ficar sem postar. E quanto aos leitores? A maioria deve ter achado que eu desisti de escrever.**

**N.A.3: Atualmente ando à caça de DVDs de filmes antigos, filmes como: "FOOTLOOSE"; "O CLUBE DOS CINCO"; "CURTINDO A VIDA ADOIDADO"; "RUAS DE FOGO"; "O SEGREDO DO MEU SUCESSO"; e mais outros dos anos oitenta que marcaram a minha juventude, aliás, nossa juventude (para quem nasceu na década de 80, como eu). Eu acho demais sentar e assistir tais filmes e me lembrar o que fazia na época, os meus sonhos e com quem andava. Aconselho a vocês locarem (ou até mesmo comprarem, se gostam mesmo do filme) e a fazer o mesmo que eu. Além do profundo sentimento de nostalgia, vocês sentirão vontade de dar ótimas risadas (daquelas que nós damos quando achamos antigas fotos 3x4).**

* * *

**Capítulo Oito - Arnaud L'Angley Grosvenor**

A cabine do trem amarelo que vai de Londres até Hogsmead estava silenciosa como um túmulo, apesar de ter três ocupantes. O menor, um elfo doméstico, estava ressonando tranqüilamente num dos assentos. Os outros ocupantes estavam absortos em suas leituras, a jovem lendo um livro de feitiços e o jovem lendo um jornal. Se ela não estivesse prestando tanta atenção em sua leitura, teria percebido que o seu acompanhante estava olhando fixamente para a mesma notícia a duas horas.

_**"O bruxo multimilionário Lúcio Aquiles Malfoy anunciou hoje de que irá se casar. Apesar de ser o aniversário de três anos de morte de seu filho, Draconius Antonyas Malfoy, e de sua esposa, Narcissa Annabel Black Malfoy, o bem-sucedido bruxo disse que deseja transformar a tristeza desta data em esperança de que dias melhores o esperam nessa nova tentativa de ser feliz. Ainda hoje, ninguém sabe a estranha doença mágica que consumiu as vidas (e os corpos) da falecida família Malfoy. A noiva felizarda será ninguém menos que Isadora Marie Parkinson, também viúva. O casal de noivos ainda não anunciou a data de casamento, mas isso não evitou o começo de envio de presentes e congratulações de toda a alta sociedade mágica."**_

A expressão em seu rosto era gelada e desprovida de emoções. Era um jovem bonito, com longos cabelos negros soltos caindo sobre seus ombros largos. Ele trajava vestes de cor azul-escuro com detalhes em cinza nas mangas, no colarinho e na barra da veste. Em suas mãos, grossas luvas negras de couro de dragão.. O rosto não era anguloso e nem marcante, mas possuía aquele tipo de beleza inocente de quem teima em não ter um rosto adulto, tal aparência era reforçada por lábios carnudos bem vermelhos. Mas o que chamava mais a atenção no jovem eram os seus olhos, escuros e penetrantes, como duas pérolas negras. A jovem possuía feições semelhantes, enquanto que seus cabelos estavam numa grossa trança que ia até o seu colo, ela ainda trajava vestes de cor azul ciano com detalhes dourados nas mangas, no colarinho e na barra da veste. Os dois ainda possuíam a mesma altura: um metro e setenta e dois centímetros.

O silêncio da cabine foi interrompido por um dos funcionários do trem avisando que logo chegariam à estação. O casal se olhou calmamente e o jovem agradeceu o aviso, fazendo o funcionário deixá-los a sós para se arrumar. A jovem sacudiu o elfo para acordá-lo, o que levou algum tempo já que a criaturinha adquirira o hábito de dormir pesadamente.

- UUUUUAAAAAAHHHH... – o elfo esticou o braço esquerdo, enquanto que o outro esfregava um dos enormes olhos – já chegamos, senhorita?

- Não, elfo. O seu ronco estava incomodando todo o trem e nos mandaram acordá-lo. – disse o jovem em pé enquanto pegava as malas nas baias superiores da cabine.

- É claro que não, Fir, – a jovem deu leves tapas na cabecinha do elfo, que estava prestes a chorar por ser um incômodo para seus mestres – já chegamos, sim. Não ligue para meu irmão, sabe que ele adora atormentá-lo.

O elfo olhou para seu mestre e viu que ele estava escondendo o costumeiro sorriso sarcástico, a criatura abaixou a cabeça e sorriu também.

- Qual é mesmo o nome do homem que irá nos encontrar na estação, Arnaud? – a jovem perguntou enquanto guardava seu livro e pegava uma encharpe dourada de dentro do seu malão.

- Hagrid, ele não é um homem, é um meio-gigante. Será ele que nos levará até Hogwarts. – Arnaud olhou para a jovem de soslaio – Você leu o livro que lhe dei, Eglantine?

- Claro que sim. – Eglantine sorriu – Mas você sabe que adoro ver esse seu olhar de preocupação caso eu cometa alguma gafe.

- Só não quero chamar mais atenção que o necessário. Nossa entrada no sétimo ano de Hogwarts já será o assunto dos alunos pelos próximos meses.

- Isso se os papéis e o nosso contato não forem desmascarados pelo Diretor. – Eglantine voltou a sentar em sua poltrona, depois de deixar seu malão pronto para o desembarque – Se ele for metade do que nossas fontes relatam, acredito que estamos indo direto para uma armadilha.

- Eu não vou dizer que seja impossível que ele descubra nossa artimanha, mas não esqueçamos que ele tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar do que nós dois. Afinal de contas, segundo os relatórios recentes dos agentes, a guerra está prestes a ser desencadeada...

- Mais um motivo para ele estar alerta. – Eglantine interrompeu – Dumbledore pode suspeitar de que somos espiões de Voldermort.

- Se isso ocorrer, recorreremos ao plano B. – foi a vez de Arnaud voltar a sentar.

- Plano B? – a sobrancelha direita de Eglantine levantou – Nunca conversamos sobre nenhum plano B.

- Simplesmente porque o Plano B não exige sua opinião, apenas a minha. – Arnaud falou friamente.

- Eu posso saber sobre do que se trata esse "plano B", pelo menos?

- Não. – ele falou na mesma frieza.

- Não? – a sobrancelha direita abaixou e ela o encarou – Como assim "não"?

- Eu não sabia que teria que explicar os conceitos de "não" e "sim" para você, Eglantine.

O silêncio que se instalou na cabine era tenso e instável, como o silêncio que acontece quando dois tigres se encaram pelo domínio do território. O pequeno elfo se colocou no meio deles para evitar que os dois brigassem.

- Mestres, por favor não briguem. Fir odeia quando mestres brigam.

- Nós não vamos brigar, Fir. – Eglantine falou friamente sem tirar seus olhos dos de Arnaud – Só quero entender porque não fui avisada de um "plano B" que possa arriscar toda a operação, nossas vidas e de todos que estão nos ajudando.

- O mestre não faria isso, senhora. – O elfo se virou completamente para Arnaud – Não é, mestre?

- É claro que não, Fir. – Arnaud suavizou a expressão em seu rosto quando respondeu ao elfo, mantendo a mesma expressão ao encarar Eglantine novamente – Eu acho mais seguro guardar certos detalhes da operação para a segurança de vocês, principalmente, e de todos os envolvidos. O plano B, resumidamente, evolve apenas a mim.

- Eu já não gostei desse plano, Arnaud. – Eglantine inclinou-se para frente, ainda com os braços cruzados.

- Como eu já disse, minha cara irmã. – Arnaud colocou novamente sua expressão fria no rosto e recostou-se na poltrona – O plano B não exige sua opinião.

* * *

Hagrid observou a chegada do trem amarelo com uma certa apreensão, ele tinha sido encarregado de ajudar dois novos alunos a se mudar para um apartamento em Hogsmead, levá-los num tour pela cidade para que saibam onde ficam as lojas para comprar o material escolar e, então, levá-los ao encontro de Dumbledore e McGonagall no Três Vassouras. O meio-gigante já tinha feito e refeito o discurso falando sobre a escola, sobre o grande homem que é o diretor e sobre a ótima escolha que os pais deles tinham feito sobre mandá-los para Hogwarts. O apito final de chegada tirou o guarda-caça do torpor onde estava.

As pessoas começaram a sair, estranhando a presença do enorme homem na estação. Hagrid sorria encabulado para todos, esperando encontrar os supostos alunos e nada. Até que só sobrou o enorme homem e dois jovens que olhavam para ele, ao lado deles os malões com o elfo sentado em um deles. O homem caminhou até eles.

- Olá, são vocês os alunos? – ele perguntou, logo se reprimindo pela pergunta estúpida.

- Monsieur Hagrid? – a jovem estendeu sua mão a ele.

- Ahn... _oui_... eu ... _je suis_ Hagrid. – O gigante respondeu com dificuldade e apertou levemente a mão da jovem – Puxa, não me disseram que eram franceses... eu mal sei inglês...

- Nós falamos inglês fluentemente, senhor Hagrid. – o jovem falou com sotaque, estendendo também sua mão ao gigante – Não precisa se preocupar. Eu gostaria que nos desculpasse pela demora em encontrá-lo, mas precisávamos ter certeza de que era o senhor. A carta que nos foi enviada não tinha uma foto sua e a descrição que nos deram não nos ajudou muito, dizia "uma pessoa estranha, mas bondosa".

- Se bem que ela se aplica realmente ao senhor. – Eglantine sorriu gentilmente ao meio-gigante, o fazendo corar – Eu já cumprimentei mulheres com mãos mais duras e apertos menos amistosos que o senhor me deu. É muito raro encontrar um gigante tão afável.

- Ora... também não é para tanto, senhorita. – o rosto de Hagrid parecia um enorme tomate naquele momento – Eu apenas tomo muito cuidado com a minha força, sabe?

- Bem, senhor Hagrid, agora que já nos apresentamos, é melhor irmos. Nós temos muita coisa pela frente e ainda encontraremos os diretores para jantar. – Arnaud sorriu levemente para Hagrid e começou a puxar seu malão, onde Fir estava sentado.

A missão de Hagrid foi bem mais fácil que ele pensava. Os dois jovens já tinham comprado uma casa em Hogsmead pelo correio e pareciam conhecer a cidade bem melhor que ele. A explicação foi que Eglantine sugerira ao irmão que quando fosse enviada a escritura da casa para eles, fosse mandado também um mapa da cidade. Tudo que eles tiveram que fazer foi chegar ao endereço, deixar os malões em casa, ordenar a Fir que a arrumasse e o trio rumou para o Três vassouras para o encontro com Alvo Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall. A conversa fluía amigavelmente entre eles, já que Hagrid encontrou na jovem Eglantine a mesma paixão por animais mágicos "exóticos" (para não dizer perigosos também). O guarda-caça riu bastante quando ela lhe contou da vez que tentou domesticar uma jovem esfinge, fazendo o irmão ter de salvá-la quando ela não conseguiu decifrar um dos enigmas da criatura.

- A nossa sorte – dizia Arnaud entre as risadas do meio-gigante – era que ainda era um filhote. Se fosse um animal adulto, eu seria filho único.

- E a sua sorte, caro irmão, – Eglantine falou meio emburrada – foi que nosso tio estava conosco quando o ataque aconteceu. Eu nunca li que atirar pedras e insultos numa esfinge fossem o suficiente para matá-las.

- O importante foi minha tentativa de protegê-la. – Arnaud sorriu levemente para Eglantine – Eu jurei ao papai e à mamãe que faria isso quando eles partiram.

- Quer dizer que vocês não moram com seus pais? – Hagrid ainda se recuperava da gargalhada.

- Eles morreram quando tínhamos seis anos, desde então moramos com nosso tio Jean-Baptiste, que também foi nosso tutor em magia.

- Puxa... – Hagrid ficou sério rapidamente e passava a enorme mão direita no seu desgrenhado cabelo – eu sinto muito, não sabia que os pais de vocês tinham morrido, me desculpem mesmo.

- Foi há muito tempo, senhor Hagrid, – Eglantine deu um sorriso triste, que para Hagrid era ainda mais bonito que o de felicidade – não se preocupe. Nosso tio cuida muito bem de nós e não nos falta nada.

- Nada além de um diploma de magia, você quer dizer. – Arnaud falou friamente – Eu ainda não sei porque nosso tio não mandou pedidos à Beauxbatons. Seria bem mais perto de casa. – o jovem olhou para Hagrid nos olhos – Nada contra Hogwarts, senhor Hagrid, mas eu preferiria ficar em meu país, não ter de me mudar para outro para estudar, por melhor que a escola seja.

- Não ligue para meu irmão, senhor Hagrid, – Eglantine deu um sorriso sarcástico, interrompendo sem saber o longo discurso que Hagrid faria sobre Hogwarts – ele apenas está expressando sua raiva por ter deixado uma namoradinha na França.

- Quantas vezes terei de lhe dizer que ela não é minha namorada? Madeleine é só uma amiga. – Arnaud fez uma careta para a irmã, que estava com uma expressão descrente em seu rosto.

- Senhor Hagrid, – Eglantine pegou no enorme braço do meio-gigante, fazendo-o dar toda a sua atenção a ela – é comum na Inglaterra amigos dormirem na casa de amigos?

- Sim... eu acho que sim. – Hagrid respondeu hesitante, sem saber onde ela queria chegar.

- É também comum amigos dormirem na mesma cama? Nus?

Os olhos de Hagrid quase pularam das órbitas, seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho que um tomate e ele começou a abrir e fechar a boca como um peixe.

- Eglantine! – Arnaud esbravejou.

- Arnaud. – a jovem falou suavemente, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

* * *

Alvo Dumbledore sentiu um calafrio quando Hagrid entrou no Três Vassouras com os candidatos a estudantes. Minerva estava ocupada demais com seu chá para reparar no diretor e olhou casualmente para o trio. Seguindo uma velha intuição que tinha, ela sabia que esses jovens, se aprovados, fariam parte da Sonserina. Ela mesma não conseguia explicar como sabia que casa cada aluno pertenceria, mas pouquíssimas vezes ela errou. Minerva ainda pensou, divertida, que caso o chapéu seletor se aposentasse (e ela ainda estivesse viva), a colocariam no posto de selecionar os alunos. Os jovens caminhavam na frente de Hagrid em direção à mesa deles. Quando eles a alcançaram, o calafrio no corpo do diretor sumiu do mesmo jeito que surgira, do nada. O meio-gigante fez uma reverência exagerada aos diretores de Hogwarts, arrancando um sorriso de Dumbledore e uma careta embaraçada de Minerva.

- Pessoal, estes são o professor Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts, e professora Minerva McGonagall, vice-diretora e responsável pela casa da Grifinória. – Hagrid falava alto, apesar do Três Vassouras estar quase vazio. Isso fazia o sorriso de Dumbledore aumentar e fazia aumentar também o embaraço da velha professora – Senhores, estes são Arnaud e Eglantine "Lagueley" "Grosvenho".

Os jovens sorriram para os professores e sentaram em cadeiras opostas a eles. Hagrid saiu em busca de uma cadeira para se juntar ao grupo.

- Na verdade, nosso sobrenome é L'angley Grosvenor, professores. – Eglantine falou baixo para que Hagrid não ouvisse.

- Nós sabemos, meus caros, não se preocupem. – Dumbledore sorriu amavelmente para a jovem – Hagrid é assim mesmo, um pouco atrapalhado com as palavras.

- Mas uma ótima pessoa, professor. – Arnaud falou sorrindo – Conheço humanos bem menos gentis que esse mestiço. – Dumbledore e McGonagall se entreolharam rapidamente – Ora essa, senhores! É mais do que claro que ele é parte humano e parte gigante. Ele não tem o tamanho de um e tem toda a aparência deles.

- O problema é que aqui eles não devem chamá-lo assim, Arnaud. – Eglantine interveio – Em nosso país, é comum usarmos "mestiços" para denominar as coisas... as pessoas como Hagrid. Não é uma ofensa aqui, espero?

- Não, não é. – Dumbledore levantou sua mão nodosa levemente – Mas é que parece impessoal demais, apenas isso.

- Eu não queria ser rude, me desculpe. – Arnaud olhou para os dois.

- Não há nada do que se desculpar, senhor Grosvenor. – McGonagall sorriu levemente com seus lábios finos – Nós não esperamos que mudem seus hábitos para nos agradar, estamos reunidos aqui para discutir sua admissão em Hogwarts.

- É claro. – Arnaud abriu sua veste, puxou alguns papéis e os colocou na frente dos dois professores, bem na hora em que Hagrid voltava com uma cadeira grande o bastante para ele e três cervejas amanteigadas. – Merci, senhor Hagrid, eu estava com uma sede tremenda.

- Merci. – Eglantine sorriu ao receber a sua.

Hagrid e os jovens bebiam silenciosamente enquanto Dumbledore verificava os papéis que Arnaud lhes entregara. Eram papéis timbrados confirmando nascimento dos irmãos (que segundo eles eram gêmeos, apenas separados por horas); outro sobre a permissão do ministério mágico francês, informando que o tio fosse o tutor deles até a idade em que deveriam procurar uma escola para conseguir o diploma mágico; mais alguns de exames prestados pelo ministério, provando que os dois estavam aptos realmente para cursar o sétimo ano de qualquer escola mágica respeitada e credenciada na O.M.I. (Organização Mágica Internacional); tinha ainda a certidão de óbito dos pais e a permissão oficial do tio, timbrada com o símbolo da família Grosvenor, de que os dois poderão morar e estudar na Inglaterra; o último papel era do próprio ministério mágico inglês, da parte do embaixador inglês na França, aprovando a estadia e estabelecimento de residência no território inglês durante seu aprendizado em Hogwarts.

- Bem, Alvo, tudo me parece em ordem. – McGonagall colocou um dos papéis que estava lendo na mesa para bebericar seu chá – Resta saber se os senhores desejam ser alunos de Hogwarts.

- Minerva está certa. – Dumbledore também colocou o papel que estava lendo na mesa e encarou os dois jovens – A parte legal sobre sua estadia, quem são, permissões e outras minúcias está de acordo com as leis internacionais da magia. Mas nada disso importa se os senhores não querem fazer parte de Hogwarts. – o velho professor retirou seus óculos de meia-lua, começando a limpá-los com um guardanapo que estava sobre a mesa – Afinal de contas, os senhores poderiam ir para Beauxbatons, talvez até quisessem ir para lá e tudo isso que está aqui – Dumbledore fez um leve gesto com as duas mãos, simbolizando todos os documentos sobre a mesa – não passa de um capricho do seu tio. – ele terminou de limpar os óculos e encarou novamente os jovens – Vocês querem realmente fazer parte de Hogwarts?

- Eu vou ser sincero com o senhor, professor. – Arnaud colocou a garrafa da cerveja amanteigada na mesa, cruzou os dedos e olhou friamente tanto para Dumbledore quanto para McGonagall – Eu preferiria ir para Beauxbatons, não por achar que ela seja uma melhor escola, mas porque eu não teria que sair de meu país, com o qual já estou acostumado. A Inglaterra para mim não passa de um território estranho, de certa forma até hostil. – Arnaud se inclinou sobre a mesa e, se apoiando nos cotovelos, escondeu sua boca atrás de seus dedos cruzados – Mas tudo isso deixa de ser importante quando o assunto envolve minha irmã. Eu jurei sobre o túmulo de meus pais protegê-la e acompanhá-la aonde ela for. Não costumo fazer segredo do que sinto, principalmente em relação a ela. – Arnaud abaixa suas mãos na mesa e olha para Eglantine, cujo rosto está numa expressão tão fria quanto a dele – Se for o desejo dela, iremos a Hogwarts. – ele deixa de encará-la e volta seu olhar para os professores – E se esse for o caso, eu prometo dar tudo de mim, tanto para saciar meu próprio desejo de me tornar um bom mágico, quanto para honrar meu juramento.

Todos na mesa ficaram calados alguns segundos. Os professores olhavam para Arnaud estranhamente, como se estivessem acabado de conversar com um dos quadros de nobres cavaleiros que há em Hogwarts. Hagrid abaixou a cabeça e fungou ruidosamente, expressando que estava emocionado com o que Arnaud disse à Eglantine.

- Professores, – Eglantine continuava com a expressão fria no rosto – acho que já perceberam que meu irmão tem uma séria tendência a dramatizar como ninguém. Eu sempre o aconselhei a ser um ator e que somente atuasse em tragédias gregas. – os professores deram leves sorrisos, Hagrid deu mais uma fungada ruidosa e Arnaud olhou um pouco chateado para a irmã – Só espero que Hogwarts esteja pronta para receber um francês com sérias tendências dramáticas e uma francesa ávida por conhecimento e para se tornar uma especialista em animais mágicos exóticos. A minha resposta é sim, eu quero ir para Hogwarts. – Eglantine finalmente olha para o irmão com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto dela – E já que Arnaud deixou a decisão dele para mim, então a resposta é sim de novo. E garanto aos senhores, nós não os decepcionaremos.

- De alguma forma, senhorita Grosvenor, eu tenho plena certeza disso. – Dumbledore sorriu e olhou para McGonagall, que exibia seu sorriso discreto – Só tenho mais uma pergunta para vocês.

- E qual é? – Eglantine olhou rapidamente para o irmão e voltou seu olhar para Dumbledore.

- Aceitam umas gotas de limão? – O velho professor disse ao retirar vários exemplares do doce de dentro de suas vestes – São ótimas logo após cerveja amanteigada.

- Não, obrigado. – os irmãos responderam juntos.

- Será que só eu gosto de gotas de limão? – Dumbledore sussurrou para si enquanto McGonagall começava a explicar os demais detalhes da escola aos jovens.

* * *

_Uma semana depois..._

O dia de embarque na plataforma 9½ sempre foi um dia de festa e bagunça. Os alunos se despedindo dos pais, correndo para encontrar os amigos e boas cabines antes dos demais. Enquanto que para uns era a primeira vez que viam a enorme locomotiva vermelha, para outros era a última vez que a viam. Era o caso de Hemione Ann Granger, Ronald Arthur Weasley e Harry James Potter.

Os jovens heróis já haviam se instalado numa cabine e conversavam sobre seu último ano em Hogwarts. Harry Potter, aos dezessete anos, era a própria imagem do pai, um rosto calmo de feições normais, seus olhos tornaram-se mais verdes, se possível, com o passar dos anos. Ele decidira deixar seu agitado crescer, até os ombros, para que pudesse esconder sua cicatriz com mais facilidade com a enorme franja. Infelizmente, os anos não foram muito bondosos com ele em relação ao seu tamanho, ele cresceu apenas poucos centímetros e ficando com um metro e setenta centímetros. Ele possuía um corpo fino com musculatura pouco desenvolvida, já que sua única função no quadribol era de apanhador. Apesar disso, seus olhos tremendamente verdes (e sua fama) o faziam popular entre a população feminina de Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley provara que realmente estava destinado a ser uma pessoa alta, um metro e noventa e cinco centímetros de altura. Contudo, a sua posição de goleiro no time da Grifinória lhe rendera alguns músculos, lhe fazendo parecer um jovem aprendiz de artes marciais. Ele resolveu copiar o irmão e estava deixando o cabelo crescer, dando a desculpa que assim ficaria melhor esconder suas orelhas quando ficassem vermelhas, quando na verdade o jovem almejava obter certa popularidade entre as garotas. As sardas em seu rosto diminuíram com os anos, mas ainda estava presentes, dando ao rosto magro um aspecto infantil e brincalhão. Hermione Granger surpreendeu seus amigos ao aparecer na estação com os cabelos na altura dos ombros, dizendo que já estava enjoada de como ele estava e que naquele corte era mais fácil arrumá-lo. A jovem também crescera pouco, ficando do mesmo tamanho que Harry. O rosto da jovem amadurecera e já se podia ver que ela seria uma mulher bonita depois de alguns anos... e os amigos puderam ver que seu corpo também apresentava tal destino, adquirindo curvas que fariam a população masculina vê-la como algo mais do que a famosa amiga CDF de Harry Potter.

- Nosso último ano. – Harry suspirou enquanto olhava pela janela da cabine a agitação da estação.

- Graças a Merlin. – Ron respondeu enquanto colocava seu malão numa das baias da cabine – Não vejo a hora de receber meu diploma e nunca mais ter de prestar exames, olhar para a cara dos sonserinos e do seboso. – ele jogou-se na poltrona ao lado de Harry – Só vou sentir falta dos treinos de quadribol e da comida, principalmente da comida.

- Eu só espero que nesse ano, duas certas pessoas resolvam levar a sério os estudos delas. – Hermione falou enquanto lia o novo livro de transfiguração do ano – Porque um outra certa pessoa estará ocupada demais para ajudar essas certas pessoas.

- Isso é uma ameaça, Mione? – Ron perguntou cutucando Harry pelo cotovelo, tentando atrair o amigo para a conversa.

- Não, Ron. – Hermione abaixou o livro e encarou o ruivo – É um aviso. – ela voltou sua atenção ao livro – Adoro vocês, são meus melhores amigos... mas preciso me preocupar com o meu futuro.

- E você não está preocupada com o nosso? – Harry olhou sorridente para a amiga.

- E por quê estaria? – ela falou sem tirar a atenção do livro – Os dois podem virar jogadores profissionais de quadribol e viverem como reis.

- E cercados de mulheres, o que é a melhor parte. – Ron deu uma piscadela para Harry.

- Mulheres como Lilá e Parvati, você quer dizer. – Hermione olhou para os dois com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Eu agradeço a oferta, Mione, mas eu ando pensando em ser auror. – Harry voltou sua atenção à janela.

- Auror? – o ruivo encostou-se na poltrona e esfregava o queixo com o dedo indicador da mão direita – Andar por aí caçando bruxos das trevas, tendo de se meter em lugares escuros e perigosos, tendo de seguir pistas para revelar um esquema em que objetivo seja a dominação do mundo ou a morte de pessoas importantes? – ele cruza os braços e olha para o teto da cabine – Virar auror ia ser apenas a continuação de nossas vidas em Hogwarts.

Os três se olharam por alguns instantes antes de começar a rir.

- É sério, Harry? – Ron perguntou, enxugando uma lágrima do olho esquerdo – Você quer ser auror?

- Sirius gostaria que eu fosse auror. – Harry sorriu triste, se lembrando do padrinho desaparecido – E acho que os meus pais também.

- Bem, experiência sobre enfrentar bruxos das trevas você tem. – Ron sorriu para o amigo – Também tem a facilidade se enfiar no meio de planos de dominação mundial e assassinato...

- E quanto a você, Ron? – Hermione interrompeu o ruivo – Já decidiu o que vai fazer da sua vida? Ou vai seguir o meu "conselho" e se tornar um jogador de quadribol profissional?

- Eu ainda não decidi. – Ron respondeu, dando de ombros – Meu pai gostaria que eu fosse trabalhar com ele no Ministério da Magia, mas eu não sei... ficar enfurnado num escritório, lidar com burocracia e, às vezes, fazer "politicagem" não é bem a minha praia. Talvez eu seja auror também, fazer dupla com o Harry.

- Pois saiba, Ronald Weasley, que para ser auror é preciso ter boas notas e não apenas notas que dêem para passar. – Hermione voltou a enfiar a cara no livro – Eu espero realmente que vocês dois se esforcem esse ano, os exames do sétimo ano são importantíssimos, alguns são até requisitos básicos para profissões no mundo mágico.

- Você ainda não nos disse o que quer fazer, Hermione. – Harry se esticou e tirou o livro das mãos da amiga, sorrindo para a cara enfezada que ela fizera – Ser a primeira ministra da magia do século? Ser uma auror? Ou pretende roubar o emprego da prof. McGonagall?

- Eu quero ser professora. – ela respondeu enquanto tentava pegar o livro de volta – Não pretendo roubar o emprego de ninguém, vou falar com a prof Mcgonagall e ver se consigo me tornar professora adjunta de transfiguração. – Hermione aproveitou a cara de espanto de Harry e pegou seu livro de volta – Aí é só esperar ela se aposentar, ou assumir o posto de Dumbledore quando ele se aposentar e eu serei a nova professora de transfiguração de Hogwarts, quem sabe até diretora da casa da Grifinória. – Hermione apertou o livro fechado no peito e olhou para a janela sonhadora – Quem sabe até posso me tornar diretora de Hogwarts?

Ron e Harry se olharam com espanto e um sorriso maligno se formou no rosto do Ruivo.

- E logo depois de conquistar Hogwarts, Hermione Ann Granger partirá para dominar o mundo. – Ron deu sua versão de risada maligna – Todos deverão se curvar diante da rainha Hermione... e estudar!

A risada do trio pôde ser ouvida por todo o trem.

* * *

Ginevra Molly Weasley estava sozinha em uma cabine, como ela gostava. A maioria das meninas do seu ano estava em outras cabines flertando com garotos. Apesar de algumas terem aparecido e a convidado a se juntar a elas, Gina recusara o convite delas, afinal era raro conseguir uma cabine vazia, ainda mais quando faltava poucos minutos para o trem partir.

Os anos foram generosos com a caçula da enorme família Weasley. Além dela alcançar incríveis um metro e sessenta e sete centímetros com dezesseis anos, muito bem distribuídos pelos treinos de batedora reserva do time, o rosto dela dava tudo a crer que nada do rosto redondo de Molly Weasley e a finura do de Arthur iriam se instalar nele. O rosto parecia de uma delicada raposa com grandes olhos, um nariz fino e lábios nem muito grossos e nem muito finos, ou seja, de uma beleza extremamente feminina e cativante onde as sardas eram apenas um atrativo a mais. A transformação que sofrera não ficou despercebida pela sua antiga (e já muito passada) paixão, Harry Potter. Antes mesmo do verão desse ano terminar, ele a tinha convidado para sair umas dez vezes, convites os quais foram aceitos apenas por amizade. A fascinação que Harry tinha por Cho Chang fora responsável pelo esfriamento dos sentimentos de Gina pelo grande herói do mundo mágico, que o via apenas como um querido amigo e nada mais. O corpo dela, apesar de não ser voluptuoso ou ter chance de ter um (como o de Hermione tinha), ganhara curvas e discretos músculos nas pernas e braços. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era o contraste da pele levemente pálida com os cabelos extremamente ruivos, cortados à altura dos ombros. Sem saber, Gina Weasley estava sendo cotada como a mais bela garota a cruzar os salões da Grifinória, sendo que a beleza dela era natural e não por meio de maquiagens e artífices como eram as belezas de Lilá e Parvati.

A partida do trem soou como um alívio a ela, já que o trem partia quando todos os alunos estavam dentro das cabines (regra assumida depois de um acidente dois anos atrás, envolvendo um lufa-lufa hipocondríaco e seu malão cheio de remédios). Ela cuidadosamente abriu seu caderno de poesias e começou a escrever sob o balanço do trem e de uma leve música que cantava em sua mente. Infelizmente, seu sossego durou apenas alguns minutos, já que seu bichinho de estimação começou a balançar sua gaiola sem parar, na clara tentativa de sair. Ela olhou para a gaiola com um sorriso e puxou-a para si, fazendo o estranho bichinho a olhar com seus olhos puramente negros para os castanhos dela.

- Você conhece as regras, Bender. – ela lhe falou carinhosamente, afagando o focinho dele através das grades – Faça bagunça demais e estará de volta para a gaiola, só saindo de lá quando Hagrid lhe examinar na escola e então lhe trancarei pelo resto do ano. – o bichinho faz um grunhido de raiva brincalhona – Estou falando sério, papai está arriscando o pescoço dele com o Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas ao deixá-lo vir comigo para Hogwarts. – o bichinho dá mais um grunhido, como que concordando que irá se comportar (relutantemente, se ele pudesse realmente falar).

Ela abre a gaiola e puxa a estranha criaturinha, um baphomet (uma criatura humanóide parecida com um cabrito montês), ainda filhote. A estranha criaturinha dá um salto da mão da jovem e dá algumas voltas pela cabine brandindo uma pequena foice de madeira. Bender era o primeiro baphomet domesticado do mundo mágico. Apesar de possuir apenas quinze centímetros de altura quando filhote, um baphomet cresce facilmente até os três metros de altura (o que leva centenas de anos) e é, em muitos países, o símbolo supremo do mal, devido à sua incrível semelhança com o Diabo de algumas culturas. Na verdade, os baphomet são criaturas bastante agressivas e territoriais, convivendo apenas com os da própria espécie e são naturais de grandes florestas escuras e mágicas nos Estados Unidos e Coréia. Bender apareceu misteriosamente entre os gnomos do quintal dos Weasley e se apegou completamente a Gina, que também se apegou muito a ele. Foi um sacrifício para Arthur conseguir uma permissão de que Bender não fosse extraditado para uma das colônias de baphomet registradas pelo O.M.I. e que permanecesse com eles, pelo menos até ele completar cinqüenta anos (quando ele seria obrigado a ir para as uma das colônias), ainda assim eles tinham de enviar relatórios mensais para o Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas a respeito do comportamento dele. A jovem se apaixonou completamente pelo pequeno animalzinho de pêlo laranja avermelhado brilhante, que ainda tinha um tipo de juba branca pelo pescocinho.

Assim que se assegurou que "seu" território continha apenas o que ele queria que tivesse, Bender dá uma cambalhota no ar e aterrisa ao lado de Gina, onde começa a passar um pequeno lenço pela "lâmina" de sua foice de madeira, como se a tivesse lustrando e afiando. Gina dá um sorriso a ele e volta sua atenção ao seu caderno de poesias, anotando mentalmente que precisa segurá-lo caso a senhora de doces ou outra pessoa "invada o território" de Bender.

* * *

_Três horas depois..._

_Estação de trem de Hogsmead..._

- Quer dizer que o expresso vai diretamente para Hogwarts agora? – Eglantine perguntou enquanto retocava sua maquiagem, sentada sobre o seu malão.

- Desde a desativação da prisão de Azkaban. – Arnaud informou enquanto jogava xadrez mágico contra o próprio tabuleiro, também sentado sobre seu malão.

- E eles vão parar aqui só por nossa causa?

- Eu lhe disse que chamaríamos a atenção, cara irmã. – Arnaud derrubou uma das torres adversárias com um de seus bispos – O expresso deve chegar logo, se acalme.

- Eu estou calma. – Eglantine guardou o estojo de maquiagem dentro de um dos bolsos de suas vestes de Hogwarts – Só não estou gostando de ficar sozinha nessa estação, só isso.

- Você não está sozinha. – Arnaud ficou impassível quando um dos peões adversários destruiu o um de seus cavalos – Além do mais, nossos disfarces são eficientes o bastante para evitar nossos inimigos.

- Quanto a alguns, sim, estamos protegidos enquanto não esquecermos nosso treinamento. – Eglantine olhou para o irmão – O problema é que a nossa proteção sobre os outros é temporária.

- Ainda temos uma hora. – Arnaud falou dando de ombros, enquanto movimentava sua rainha para executar um xeque contra o rei adversário – Se o expresso não aparecer dentro de meia hora, tomaremos novamente a poção e pronto. – assim que executou o movimento e o tabuleiro começou a se mexer para proteger o seu rei, Arnaud olhou para a irmã sem dar atenção à jogada de seu adversário – Por falar nisso, como anda a criação da nossa outra proteção?

- Os amuletos farão seu trabalho principal, isso eu posso garantir. – Eglantine abaixou a cabeça, seu rosto numa expressão pensativa – Ainda tenho que realizar testes quanto a uma possível aparição de aura negra.

- Forte?

- Forte o bastante para até mesmo pessoas normais sentirem. – Eglantine olhou apreensiva para Arnaud.

- Eu confio em você, cara irmã. Sei que os medalhões estarão prontos quando precisarmos deles. – Arnaud sorriu discretamente, fazendo a apreensão de Eglantine se transformar em espanto – Não esperava que eu dissesse isso, não é?

- Nem em mil anos eu esperava ouvir isso de você. – Eglantine ainda olhava espantada para Arnaud – Espero que isso não queira dizer que seus sentimentos em relação a mim mudaram, não é?

- Eu apenas disse que confiava em você, _irmã_. – Arnaud voltou sua atenção ao tabuleiro, já analisando seu próximo movimento – Ainda prefiro tentar tascar um beijo em Kidirr do que passar tempo com você. Pelo menos, o velho furyan é mais silencioso do que você.

- E eu ainda prefiro passar cem anos trancada numa cela com uma certa pessoa em uma eterna discussão, do que ter de passar cinco minutos silenciosos com você, _irmão_. – Eglantine sorriu ao dizer isso.

Eles ficaram calados depois desse pequeno diálogo. Após mais quinze minutos de silêncio, o apito do expresso vermelho ecoou ao longe.

* * *

- Hermione, por quê nós estamos parando em Hogsmeade? – Ron perguntou enquanto se lambuzava com um sapo de chocolate.

- Eu não sei. – Hermione ainda lia o novo livro de feitiços.

- E eu pensando que a monitora-chefe era informada de tudo. – Rony limpou os lábios na manga esquerda da camisa enquanto checava a figurinha que vinha com o sapo, era uma repetida – Lucien Guildmere Malefoy, inventor do feitiço _SERPENSOTIA_. Só mesmo um Malfoy para inventar um feitiço desse tipo.

- Como assim? São da mesma família? – Harry perguntou enquanto checava sua própria figurinha.

- Malefoy era o nome antigo dos Malfoy, Harry. – Hermione olhou para Harry rapidamente, antes de voltar sua atenção ao livro – O professor Binns explicou isso numa das aulas dele. Estou espantada de que Ron se lembre do que foi ensinado em História da Magia, geralmente vocês dois estão dormindo.

- É bem difícil não perceber quando o nome do seu arquiinimigo é mencionado. – Ron rasgou friamente a figurinha – Uma pena que ele tenha morrido por uma doença desconhecida, adoraria ter enfrentado ele na guerra que virá.

Os dois amigos do ruivo o olharam espantados, ou melhor, Harry estava espantado e Hermione estava horrorizada.

- O que foi? – Ron os olhou com a sobrancelha esquerda levantada – Ah, por favor! – ele jogou os braços para cima, num gesto de indignação – Como se houvesse alguma chance dele vir pro nosso lado? Eu comeria minha vassoura se tal coisa acontecesse.

- A possibilidade de ele vir ou não para o nosso lado não interessa. – Hermione fechou o livro com violência – É muito cruel o que você falou sobre ele, Ron.

- Poupe-me de sua compaixão, Hermione. – Ron a encarou, como se a desafiasse – Draco Malfoy era uma das piores pessoas que eu tive o desprazer de conhecer, vocês não sabem o alívio que foi a notícia da morte dele para mim. – o rosto dele se contorceu numa careta de nojo – Uma pena que a família toda não tenha morrido também, principalmente o pai.

Antes que Hermione pudesse retrucar, uma pequena estátua de um duende no alto da janela da cabine começou a falar.

- A Monitora-Chefe e o Monitor-Chefe estão sendo chamados no vagão dos monitores. Repetindo: a Monitora-Chefe e o Monitor-Chefe estão sendo chamados no vagão dos monitores.

- Continuaremos essa conversa depois, Ronald Weasley. – Hermione rosnou para o ruivo antes de se levantar, ela aproveitou e pegou suas vestes em seu malão – Vou me trocar, talvez seja a prof. Minerva querendo nos informar de certas coisas antes da reunião dos monitores mais logo.

Hermione saiu da cabine batendo a porta com força, fazendo Ron soltar um leve rosnado de indignação. Harry ainda olhava espantado para o amigo. Tudo bem, Draco Malfoy não era realmente uma pessoa agradável. A vida em Hogwarts para o trio depois da morte do sonserino ficou um pouco mais fácil, tirando algumas rixas ainda pendentes com o resto da Sonserina. Em seu quinto ano, houve toda aquela confusão com Umbridge, a fuga em massa de Azkaban e a missão suicida no Ministério da Magia, onde eles perderam Sirius e Lúcio quase fora preso, Harry quase que esquecera completamente do antigo rival. O sexto ano passou como uma brisa, sem o loiro para lhes atazanar a vida. Ainda era estranho pensar que Draco Malfoy estava morto... era como se alguma coisa em sua mente estivesse lhe dizendo que o sonserino ainda estava vivo em algum lugar, apenas esperando o momento oportuno para aparecer novamente em suas vidas, mas isso ele encarava como uma paranóia sem sentido. O caso com Voldermort era completamente diferente. O jovem poderia jurar que às vezes sentia o Lorde das Trevas rindo no fundo de sua mente. Harry tinha a certeza que cedo ou tarde, a guerra começaria e os dois se enfrentariam num duelo onde apenas um deles sairia vivo.

O jovem suspirou pesaroso. O que ele não daria para ser apenas mais um estudante normal, preocupado apenas com os exames finais? Não, ele tinha que ter um Lorde das Trevas no caminho dele, o mesmo que matou seus pais, responsável indireto ainda pelo sumiço de seu padrinho. Quem quer que estivesse lá em cima, Deus ou alguma divindade suprema, decidira que Harry James Potter não teria uma vida fácil e nem que seria uma pessoa normal.

* * *

Hermione estava literalmente soltando fogo pelas ventas, quando saiu do banheiro já com as vestes de monitora chefe de Hogwarts. Ela detestava crueldade. Tudo bem que Malfoy não era uma das melhores pessoas que ela conhecia, era até uma das piores, mas isso não quer dizer que ele merecia ter o fim que teve. Havia vezes em que ela imaginava se a morte dele foi com sofrimento, se durou muito tempo... se no fim, ele se arrependeu de tudo que fizera de mau aos outros e de tê-la chamado de sangue-ruim. Ela caminhava rapidamente para o vagão dos monitores, quanto mais rápido descobrisse e resolvesse o que estava acontecendo, mais rápido ela voltaria para a cabine do trio e terminaria a conversa com o ruivo. Ele não tinha direito de falar assim dos mortos, por mais ruins que eles tivessem sido em vida. Draco Malfoy não estava ali para se defender do que quer que Ron dissesse, isso não era justo.

Hermione procurou sorrir quando encontrou John Edgar McNeil, o monitor chefe de Hogwarts, ele era da Lufa-lufa. Era um jovem baixinho que usava óculos com aros de tartaruga enormes, lhe dando uma aparência cômica, ressaltada pelo cabelo desgrenhado que o próprio deixava em homenagem a Harry Potter. Hermione já o conhecia por causa que ele era a segunda pessoa a mais visitar a biblioteca, depois dela, é claro. Os dois cumprimentaram-se rapidamente antes de entrar no vagão.

A raiva de Hermione sumiu assim que seus olhos pousaram sobre Arnaud L'Angley Grosvenor. Ela poderia jurar que seu coração começou a bater num ritmo diferente quando ele a encarou. A Prof. Minerva estava com eles e estava fazendo as apresentações e explicando a situação dos gêmeos, mas a audição de Hermione parou quando o nome dele chegou em seus ouvidos.

- Senhorita Granger? – Prof. Minerva a chamou mas a jovem nem lhe deu atenção – Senhorita Granger? – a idosa professora tentou mais uma vez, sem sucesso – Senhorita Granger!

- Desculpe! – Hermione deu um pulo assustada e olhou finalmente para a professora – Desculpe, prof. McGonagall, estava pensando num problema do novo livro de Aritmancia. – a jovem inventou uma desculpa rapidamente, o que não convenceu ninguém na sala.

- Está tudo bem. – Minerva a olhou com a sobrancelha direita levantada, exibindo sua descrença – Eu apenas lhe perguntei se pode arranjar uma cabine para os dois novos alunos.

- É claro que sim, pode deixar comigo. – Hermione sorriu nervosa.

- Ótimo. Enquanto a senhorita faz isso, eu e o senhor McNeil arrumaremos tudo para a reunião de monitores.

Os três saíram do vagão e começaram a procurar uma cabine. Hermione queria sugerir a cabine onde ela estava, mas isso exigiria se virar e tentar falar com Arnaud, além do que, ela não queria descobrir que os gêmeos fossem fãs de Harry Potter e ainda deixá-los a mercê de Ronald Weasley e seu eminente interrogatório. Mas depois da quinta cabine visitada, a jovem sentia a necessidade de puxar uma conversa com eles, para não passar a idéia de ser antipática, ou seja, ela teria de superar seu nervosismo e tentar puxar uma conversa.

- Que falta de sorte, não é? – Ela falou sem se virar para os dois – Nunca pensei que seria tão difícil achar uma cabine.

- É que para você não deve ser difícil, Granger. – Eglantine respondeu sorridente – Todos devem oferecer suas cabines a Harry Potter e seus amigos.

- Como? – Hermione parou e se virou, nervosismo esquecido devido ao que Eglantine disse – Como você sabe que sou amiga de Harry Potter?

- Na França também existem jornais, _mademoiselle_ Granger. – Arnaud respondeu pela irmã, num tom gentil – Harry Potter também faz certo sucesso na comunidade mágica francês, assim como no resto do mundo mágico. E como em todo lugar do mundo, mágico ou não, os repórteres fazem questão de informar com quais pessoas os famosos se relacionam. – ele sorriu, fazendo o coração de Hermione bater mais rápido – Há até um boato de que há um _affair_ entre vocês dois.

- Não! – Hermione gritou espantada – Harry e eu somos apenas amigos. Apenas amigos. – ela falou olhando nos olhos de Arnaud.

- Está bem, está bem, _mademoiselle_ Granger. – Arnaud parecia divertido com a veemência que ela dizia isso – Como eu disse, é apenas um boato.

- Claro, claro. – Hermione respondeu, procurando controlar seu nervosismo para que eles não pensassem que ela fosse maluca ao invés de antipática – E, por favor, me chamem de Hermione. – estava claro que ela falou diretamente para Arnaud.

- Tudo bem, Hermione. – Eglantine respondeu, escondendo um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Como queira, Hermione. – Arnaud falou suavemente – Agora, vamos achar logo uma cabine e deixá-la ir para a sua reunião.

* * *

_Vinte minutos depois..._

Quando a porta da cabine de Gina abriu, Bender deu uma cambalhota de onde estava e caiu certinho bem em frente à porta, com sua pequena foice de madeira pronta para agredir a quem ousasse invadir seu território. Gina ia gritar um aviso para quem quer que estivesse entrando quando viu seu baphomet ficar paralisado, soltar algo parecido com um ganido de medo e dar outra cambalhota, desta vez para o colo dela. Ainda sem saber o que tinha acontecido direito, ela abraça seu baphomet e nota que ele está tremendo de pavor, sem qualquer sombra de dúvida.

Gina olha para a porta com certa temeridade para ver o que assustou a criaturinha, sempre corajosa como sua espécie sempre pareceu ser. Ela piscou várias vezes ao constatar que apenas se tratava de um jovem muito bonito, sem nada de assustador aparentemente.

- A senhorita permite que eu e minha irmã fiquemos aqui com você? – o jovem falou com sotaque francês – É que as outras cabines estão ocupadas e não queremos atrasar mais ainda a partida do trem.

- Claro, só esperem um pouco. – ela falou e com muito cuidado (e uma certa dificuldade, já que a criaturinha não queria largá-la) colocou Bender de volta em sua gaiola, cobrindo-a com as suas vestes. – Podem entrar.

O jovem deu um sorriso encantador e entrou seguido de uma jovem bonita, inegavelmente sua irmã, e Hermione. Ela estranhou quando a amiga fez uma rápida careta ao constatar que a cabine estava vazia, mal sabia ela que Hermione já tinha decidido arriscar levar os irmãos para a cabine do Trio de heróis. Mas Gina não tinha cabeça para teorizar sobre o que afligia a amiga, ela estava mais preocupada em descobrir o que assustara seu baphomet, ou seja, o que existia no jovem, ou nos dois jovens, que simplesmente aterrorizou Bender.

Hermione procurou assistir impassível aos dois irmãos arrumando suas coisas na cabine, ela estava mordendo os lábios para não dizer que eles (na verdade, _ele_) ficariam melhor na cabine _dela_, com Harry e Ron. Mas eles já estavam se arrumando e ela ainda tinha de ir para a reunião dos monitores. A única coisa que ela poderia fazer era dar mais uma passada na cabine de Gina quando a reunião terminar e torcer para que eles ficassem na Grifinória quando fossem selecionados, pelo menos Arnaud.

- Bem, já que já encontramos uma cabine para vocês, – Hermione deu um sorriso forçado e abriu a porta da cabine – eu estou indo. Ainda tenho uma reunião de monitores para coordenar.

- Muito obrigado pela sua ajuda, Hermione. – Arnaud falou enquanto sentava na poltrona junto à janela, bem na frente de Gina.

- _Merci_, Hermione. – Eglantine sorriu zombeteira para a jovem, indubitavelmente atraída por Arnaud.

- Até mais, Mione. – Gina falou sorridente para a amiga, enquanto colocava a gaiola de Bender na poltrona ao seu lado, que deu outro ganido de terror ao ficar ao lado de Eglantine, sentada na poltrona logo ao lado. A jovem trocou de lugar e sentou ao lado do irmão, fazendo a criaturinha se acalmar levemente.

A cabine ficou silenciosa por alguns segundos, com os três se olhando.

- Acho que é melhor explicar o porquê do seu baphomet ter medo de nós. – Eglantine falou enquanto olhava para a gaiola coberta – Você sabe o porquê?

- Não. – Gina olhou para a gaiola também – Eu tenho que confessar que tirando o que há sobre eles nos livros, o que já é bem pouco, o que eu sei sobre baphomets estou descobrindo com Bender.

- É porque já tocamos na foice de um baphomet adulto. – Arnaud falou enquanto olhava pela janela e o trem começava a sair da estação – Isso e o fato dele ser bem novinho ainda. Aposto que não faz muitos dias que ele esculpiu sua primeira foice.

- Sim, é verdade. – Gina olhou para Arnaud, achando ainda mais bonito com aquele ar de distraído – Como vocês sabem disso tudo?

- Minha irmã. – Arnaud fez uma gesto com a cabeça indicando a jovem ao seu lado e voltou a olhar para a paisagem pela janela – Ela pretende ser "a" especialista em animais mágicos. Eu já posso escrever um novo livro sobre animais mágicos com o tanto que ela tagarela no meu ouvido.

- Agradeço pelo "tagarela", meu caro irmão. – Eglantine ainda olhava para a gaiola – Agora faça o favor de nos apresentar, antes que no meio de uma conversa, ela resolva nos chamar de "indelicado" e "tagarela" e nós de "garota do baphomet".

- Eu me chamo Arnaud e esta é minha irmã Eglantine. – Arnaud olhou para Gina, dando um sorriso discreto.

- Eu me chamo Ginevra, mas pode me chamar de Gina. – ela deu outro sorriso discreto.

- _Mademoiselle_ Gina, posso lhe perguntar o que faz com um baphomet? Não sabia que era permitido domesticá-los. – Arnaud perguntou olhando rapidamente para a gaiola e voltando a olhar Gina.

- Por favor, só me chame de Gina. – a jovem desviou o olhar e colocou o lado esquerdo do cabelo atrás de sua orelha – Bender é fruto de uma certa experiência que o Ministério está fazendo sobre a sociabilidade dos baphomet.

- Espero que essa experiência dê certo, Gina. Permitir que essas criaturas entrem em contato com humanos pode significar grandes descobertas e o fim de vários mitos que os cercam. – Eglantine ainda observava a gaiola.

- Só o mantenha longe de minha irmã, Gina. – foi a vez de Arnaud usar um sorriso zombeteiro – Ela é capaz de passar horas analisando a pobre criaturinha, forçando-a a suportar a "aterrorizante" presença dela.

- Seria bem mais interessante que ficar vendo uma certa pessoa ficar babando por você, irmãozinho. – Eglantine olhou para o irmão com um sorriso triunfante.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, irmãzinha. – Arnaud a olhou friamente, o sorriso morreu instantaneamente.

- Homens! – Eglantine piscou para Gina, a qual não entendeu bem a piscadela, mas desconfiava e já começava a ligar os pontos entre a careta de Hermione e o que Eglantine quis dizer.

O resto da viagem até Hogwarts foi feita numa conversa descontraída e interessante. As duas jovens riram bastante quando Hermione voltou a cabine para perguntar se estava tudo em ordem.

* * *

_Algumas horas depois..._

A cerimônia de seleção dos alunos de Hogwarts estava séria demais. As casas aplaudiam levemente, sem alarde e bagunça, cada aluno que era selecionado para elas. Era o clima de desconforto e insegurança a causa dessa falta de entusiasmo, afinal em Hogwarts estavam os principais inimigos da grande onda de trevas que ameaçava engolir o mundo mágico. Mesmo que os participantes da secreta Ordem da Fênix acreditassem que suas identidades estavam seguras, a maioria dos alunos (e de seus pais) sabiam que havia um grupo de resistência contra o Lorde das Trevas além dos aurores do Ministério da Magia Inglês. E que em tal grupo estavam o diretor de Hogwarts e Harry Potter.

Ora, então seria até normal acreditar que alguns pais se negassem a enviar seus filhos a Hogwarts. Mas o que acontecia era que enquanto a maioria confiava o bastante no velho diretor em proteger suas crianças, havia uma minoria que já havia escolhido seu lado e enviaram seus filhos para serem seus ouvidos dentro da fortaleza do inimigo. Havia a costumeira desconfiança sobre a Casa da Sonserina, porém, havia ouvidos nas outras casas... até mesmo na Grifinória.

O único fato digno de nota durante a seleção dos alunos se deu aos dois irmãos Grosvenor. Pois quando o chapéu seletor pousou sobre a cabeça de Arnaud, o objeto tremeu e ficou murmurando "frio, escuro e desolador" por cinco minutos inteiros antes de gritar "Sonserina". Quando foi a vez de Eglantine, o chapéu mal a tocou e gritou "Sonserina".

Hermione olhou tristemente para o jovem francês enquanto ele sentava com a irmã na mesa da casa da serpente. Ela imaginava se ele a evitaria e a xingasse caso se encontrassem pelos corredores. Ainda que houvesse algo em sua mente que lhe dizia que Arnaud não faria algo do tipo, ela não conseguia evitar tais pensamentos.

Gina observava os irmãos curiosamente, apenas imaginando se a súbita amizade que surgira no trem de vinda a Hogwarts mudaria por estarem em casas tão opostas entre si. Havia algo na mente dela que também dizia que eles não fariam algo do tipo... sendo que havia mais uma coisa lhe perturbando: os olhos negros de Arnaud ficavam toda hora aparecendo em sua mente.

* * *

_Duas horas da Madrugada..._

_Floresta Negra, nos arredores de Hogwarts..._

O vulto negro corria com grande velocidade entre as árvores da floresta, se mesclando com as sombras de uma noite sem luar. Ele estava indo para um ponto de encontro, especificamente uma clareira quase no centro da floresta. O vulto esperava que sua grande velocidade lhe garantisse passagem segura pelo território de Aragogue e pelo dos centauros. As aranhas não foram problema, elas até saíam do seu caminho. Os centauros ainda tentaram perseguí-lo e acertá-lo com flechas mas ele era rápido demais para eles. Os centauros logo o deixaram em paz assim que perceberam que o vulto não queria invadir o território deles e sim passar por ele, além do fato dele ser uma criatura que eles não queriam se envolver.

Ele alcançou a clareira depois de meia hora de sua fuga de Hogwarts. O vulto, que se assemelhava a um homem, caminhou lentamente até o centro da clareira, que estava a quilômetros da escola, resumindo: um ponto de encontro seguro. Tudo que ele tinha de fazer naquele momento era esperar por aquele a quem ele fora encontrar. O que não demorou muito, pois o som de asas batendo contra o vento encheu a clareira e o vulto ergueu sua cabeça para ver a criatura chegando. Ela desceu lentamente até pousar bem em sua frente, era um furyan negro e enorme.

Assim como os unicórnios têm seus equivalentes negros nos Pesadelos (cavalos negros com chamas no lugar da crina, do rabo e nas patas; habitam pântanos e cemitérios antigos abandonados), os grifos têm os seus nos Furyans.

Um Furyan são criaturas com a cabeça e patas da frente de corvo, sendo que o resto do corpo é de uma pantera negra. Apesar de ser um pouco menores que os grifos (um furyan consegue alcançar dois a dois metros e meio de comprimento, sem a cauda, enquanto que os grifos conseguem alcançar três a três metros e meio), os furyans compensam na astúcia. Os furyans também costumam guardar tesouros, mas apenas os que eles mesmos formam, escolhendo grutas escuras e profundas cavernas para isso. Sendo que esse costume de esconder tesouros em ambientes tão escuros como breu, deixou os olhos dos furyans sensíveis à luz. Essas criaturas desenvolveram uma defesa natural: uma membrana cobre temporariamente os olhos, como a que os tubarões têm quando atacam, porém a visão deles fica bastante deteriorada quando esta membrana é usada, quase os cegando assim como as dos tubarões. Os furyans estão na lista de animais mágicos que entraram em extinção a mais de setecentos anos.

- Algum problema na infiltração? – a criatura perguntou à figura encapuzada.

- Nenhum. – o encapuzado respondeu friamente com uma voz masculina abafada – Os documentos e a fonte funcionaram. Se o diretor desconfiou de alguma coisa, ele não deixou transparecer.

- Ele pode ter colocado alguém para seguí-lo. – a criatura rosnou – Podemos estar sendo vigiados.

- Não estamos e você sabe muito bem disso. – o encapuzado continuava a falar friamente – Você só quer arranjar um motivo para rosnar comigo. O velho tem muitas coisas para se preocupar do que com dois alunos estranhos.

- As informações que temos dele...

- Sim, sim... eu mesmo sei o quanto o velho é brilhante. – o encapuzado interrompeu o furyan – Mas nada é infalível, Kidirr. Ele ainda é humano, ainda tem o direito de errar de vez em quando. – o vulto começou a caminhar em direção ao centro da clareira, sendo seguido pelo furyan – Bela noite para voar, não?

- Sim, há milênios que não vejo uma noite tão propícia para um vôo. – o furyan ergueu sua enorme cabeça de corvo, fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro – E o ar? Sentia saudade de respirar esse ar noturno.

- Isso quer dizer que chegou a hora de me agradecer por chamá-lo nesta missão, furyan? – o encapuzado virou-se para a criatura, sua voz num tom jocoso.

- A morte me clamará antes que eu faça tal cousa. – a criatura agitou uma das asas, imitando o gesto que os humanos fazem com as mãos quando querem fazer desdém – É bom estar livre daquela caverna, mas não tanto. – os dois voltaram a caminhar para o centro da clareira – A pequena já conseguiu fazer os medalhões funcionarem?

- Ela diz que é possível que eles criem uma aura negra forte o bastante que até os humanos a sentiriam. – o encapuzado parou no centro da clareira e se virou para olhar para Kidirr – Mas acredito que ela conseguirá resolver esse problema, só precisamos lhe dar mais tempo.

- A pequena é inteligente mesmo, uma pena que fale demais. – Kidirr caminhou para o lado do encapuzado – Ela seria muito mais agradável se soubesse ficar calada.

- Ninguém é perfeito, meu caro furyan.

- Principalmente você, pequeno. Ainda acho esse seu plano ousado demais. – o furyan olhou para o encapuzado pelo canto dos olhos – Caminhar para dentro do alcance dos inimigos não é muito inteligente a meu ver.

- Pois isso é mesmo o meu plano, meu caro. – A figura negra ficou de frente para Kidirr – Estamos tão perto que a visão deles ficará embaçada ao nos ver... e ficará assim até quando quisermos.

- Ou até que você dê um de seus "showzinhos", você quer dizer. – a criatura estreitou seus olhos de corvo – Procure se controlar quando agir, pequeno. Muita coisa está em jogo para você nos entregar de bandeja para todos.

- Acho que nenhum de vocês nunca ouviu falar de "plano B", não é? – a figura negra perguntou com sarcasmo evidente em sua voz.

- "Plano B"? – a criatura rosnou – Você não falou nada de "plano B", pequeno!

- Como eu disse à minha parceira, eu não falei do "plano B" porque ele envolve apenas a mim, vocês não estão inclusos nele.

- Hunf. – a criatura balançou a cabeça negativamente – Faça como quiser, pequeno. É a sua vez de jogar mesmo. Apenas se lembre de quem está atrás de você nesse jogo. – o furyan abriu suas enormes asas e alçou vôo, sumindo silenciosamente na noite.

O encapuzado ficou apenas observando o animal sumir na noite. Ele seguiu-o enquanto pôde, ponderando em sua mente o que o furyan lhe disse. Principalmente sobre ser a sua vez de jogar nesse jogo. Sim, ele pensou, chegara finalmente a sua vez de jogar. Um longo caminho foi percorrido por ele, um caminho cercado de morte, desespero, medo e muito sangue. O plano A era mesmo ousado, regado por variáveis muito instáveis, instáveis demais para qualquer estrategista ficar seguro com um plano. Mas, desta vez, ele tinha um "plano B" para lhe guiar caso as coisas não andassem como ele queria. Sendo que o "plano B" era ainda mais arriscado que o plano A, ele pensou divertido.

Então, com um longo suspiro e uma olhada rápida para o céu, a figura encapuzada disparou novamente em uma velocidade incrível e sumindo na floresta, para percorrer os quilômetros que separavam a clareira de Hogwarts.

* * *

**N.A.4: Uau... esse capítulo saiu muito rápido, hein? Quem dera que todos saíssem com tanta facilidade como esse saiu. Acho que foi a longa parada que fez a inspiração concentrar. Tomara que ainda dure por mais sete ou oito capítulos. – o autor coça a cabeça e pensa: "se ela durar tanto assim.".**

**N.A.5: Minha beta avisou sobre alguns fatos que ocorrem no livro seis (o qual não li e ainda não faço questão de ler) e me pergunto que impactos poderiam haver sobre a minha fic? Será que devo classificá-la finalmente como AU? Será que alguém se importa? Aguardem os próximos capítulos para as respostas destas importantes perguntas. – o autor coça novamente a cabeça, pensando: "será que eles cairão nessa armadilha e continuarão a ler minha fic?".**

**N.A.6: Não fui ver a continuação de Underworld. Pode uma coisa dessa? Eu devia ter visto! Agora vou ter de esperar sair para DVD. Que merda! Mas espero ver "Superman Returns", quero ver a desculpa que ele dá por todos esses anos de ausência. – o autor coça a cabeça mais uma vez, "quem sabe a desculpa possa ser usada por postar capítulos com demora?".**

**N.A.7: A narração da fic ficou um pouco mais ágil, não? Pois é, ficou mesmo. Muita gente pode reclamar porque já estava acostumada aquele meu jeitinho de descrever tudinho, mas eu explico: esse capítulo saiu muito rápido, tão rápido que até me tirou o fôlego. Eu cheguei em sua metade em três dias! Um recorde para mim. Calma, garanto que o próximo virá com mais detalhes e "seções" bem maiores. Um dos objetivos deste capítulo é para confundi-los, caros leitores. Farei o que tiver ao meu alcance para que vocês vejam uma Hogwarts mais sombria que ela deveria ser e com tantas coisas acontecendo dentro dela quanto possível for. – o autor se controla para não coçar novamente a cabeça, pensando: "tomara que eu consiga fazer um capítulo tão bom quanto os anteriores... e tomara que essa bendita coceira não seja piolhos e nem aumente o crescimento da minha calvície precoce.".**

**Pronto, já falei minhas besteiras.**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Luiz Campos.**


End file.
